This Town
by jrrm64
Summary: Unsure of his relationship with Ziva and tiring of being Gibbs' SFA, Tony takes a temporary assignmet with Homeland Security.
1. Chapter 1

This Town

_This town is a lonely town_

_Not the only town like - a this town_

_This town is a make you town_

_Or a break you town and bring you down town_

_Frank Sinatra_

Chapter One

Monday morning. The alarm went off at six o'clock, too bright and too early. The radio began to blare Chris Isaak singing _Besame Mucho_. With his right hand Tony slapped the clock radio ending the song. He moaned and thought twice about taking a morning jog. _I don't want to go to school, mommy. _

Throwing his feet over the side of the bed he sat up. His head throbbed from one too many single malt scotch. He went to a bar because he was lonely. The women at the bar were attractive enough, though none of them lived up to Ziva, which meant he went home alone. But wasn't that his problem lately. He wanted a relationship, a real one, but none of the women lived up to Ziva and she was still getting over Ray and unsure if she is willing to break Gibbs' rule twelve.

Getting up he shuffled into the bathroom, ran a hot shower then he stepped under the pelting water. Soon enough his head was returning to normal and his sore muscles stopped aching, well, almost stopped aching. He wasn't ready for a workout but he was ready for work.

Stepping out of the shower, he dried off. Going back into his bedroom, he opened his closet door and picked a Nicoletti brown cashmere and wool three button suit with white dress shirt and a gold and white stripped silk tie and matching pocket square. For shoes he chose the brown oxford and finally since it was a chilly February day he grabbed a London fog raincoat with a fleece lining. Adding his badge, smart phone, and his Sig Sauer on his right hip and he was ready for work.

His smart phone rang. He looked at who it was: it was Gibbs.

"DiNozzo," answered Tony.

"_We have a lead on Rizzo. He was staying with a friend in Anacostia near the ball park. I'll have McGee text you the address. Once I pick up Ziva we are on the way_," Gibbs told him.

"I'm on my way, boss," said Tony.

"_Wait for us and don't do anything stupid_," warned Gibbs.

"Not my first rodeo, boss," he said.

"_If you don't listen to it will be your last_," barked Gibbs then he hung up.

NCIS

Petty officer Alphonso Rizzo raped and assaulted three women then went UA, Unauthorized Absence. Gibbs' MCRT had been on the case for two weeks looking for him and this was there first real sniff of Rizzo they had. Tony arrived in his newest car a 1969 Pontiac GTO replacing his old mustang, which broke down and wasn't worth the money to have fixed again. He parked the car outside of the apartment building. Looking around Ziva and Gibbs were nowhere to be found.

Tony got out of his car, just as Rizzo exited the building. _Shit! I can't let him walk away and Gibbs is going to give me shit for not waiting for backup. _Tony started to reach for his weapon when Rizzo noticed him out of the corner of his eye and started running. He was twelve years younger than Tony and in excellent physical condition.

"Federal Agent, stop!" Tony yelled then started off after Rizzo.

Ziva and Gibbs pulled up to the apartment in time to see Tony disappeared around the corner.

"Shit, DiNozzo, does he ever listen to me?" said Gibbs.

Ziva bolted out of the passenger door in pursuit of her team member. Running five miles a day meant she had no problem following after him, even if her leather boots had a couple of inches of heel. In the short distance she saw Tony gaining on Rizzo. Even though he didn't stay in shape like he used to, she admired the fact that he was still athletic, still the jock deep down.

She watched as he had just about caught Rizzo when they got to midway across the street. A silver SUV came speeding around the corner as Tony grabbed Rizzo's shoulder. The SUV sent Rizzo down and under the vehicle while Tony went up onto the hood and cracked the windshield with the force of his body before the SUV braked and sent him to the concrete. Stifling a cry of surprise, she slowed down and proceeded calmly to the two bodies.

Ziva arrived and was torn between checking Tony, who was lying still on the cement a few feet from the vehicle, and Rizzo, who bent in an awkward position under the vehicle. Gibbs pulled up in the Dodge Charger. He got out and barked: "Check Rizzo."

Gibbs headed over to DiNozzo. Kneeling down beside him he was about to put his hands on him when Tony spoke up.

"I'm fine, boss," he said.

"I doubt it, DiNozzo. Are you in pain?" Gibbs asked.

Tony looked up at his boss. He was bleeding from a cut along his scalp line and his face was screwed in a grimace of pain. His sea green eyes looked into Gibbs' grey blue eyes. He knew that man read him better than anyone ever had in his life, but not even Gibbs ever read him perfectly.

"Ruined a two thousand dollar suit, boss, yeah, I'm in pain," said Tony.

"Gibbs, Rizzo is dead," said Ziva.

Tony heard the concern in her voice, but she didn't ask about him. She was getting more and more like Gibbs with each passing year. _And Ducky says I'm like Gibbs. No wonder he takes her out with him more than he does me now. They've become partners. I never even realized it before. He is her preferred partner. _

"Call Ducky and tell him we have a body and call a bus for…," Gibbs was about to say.

"I can drive myself, boss, to the ER. Bruised ribs and a cut on my head. I'm fine," said Tony.

"DiNozzo, you are not fine," Gibbs said as a warning.

"You need to call McGee and work this area. It's a crime scene now," he said then tentatively stood up.

When he was on his feet, he looked over at Ziva. He saw the concern in her eyes and smiled at her. A slight smile cracked her lips.

"Ziva talk to the driver of the SUV. Get a statement. I'll handle the local LEOs when they show," Gibbs said then he looked at Tony. "Call me from the ER."

"Sure will, boss," he said.

Tony started to limp towards his GTO. _When did my role in the team change? When did I become leg man Tony? I do SFA paperwork, but I've dropped down to number three on the team depth chart and McGee is rising fast. Gibbs is number one and Ziva is his number two. Have I stayed too long on the team? _

NCIS

After he got home he took a warm shower for his aches and pains then put on grey sweatpants and an OSU tee shirt. Bruised ribs, four stitches along his scalp, semi dislocated shoulder, and a bruise from his left ankle all the way up to under his arm, he had gotten off easy. Rizzo was dead. The doctor gave him some painkillers and told him to take a few days off so his body could heal. He called Gibbs and told him he'd be off a few days and got barked at for not being careful and not waiting for backup and told that he was going to be working extra duty for his fuck up. When he hung up, Tony hobbled over to his makeshift bar and poured himself a Glenlivet straight up instead of taking his painkillers.

Instead of a movie he put on a Sinatra CD _In the Wee Small Hours_. He sat down and lost himself in the elegiac music. Sinatra recorded this after his volatile relationship with Ava Gardner was over. His marriage and love for her colored his music in the fifties. He sang a lot of odes to lost love. Sipping his scotch he listened to the master teach those willing to hear how to deal with lost or unrequited love.

Just as the song _I Get Along Without You Very Well _started there was a knock at his door. Reluctantly, he placed his drink on the coffee table, got up and opened his apartment door. On the other side of the door was Ziva in her black trench coat, blue dress shirt, and black pants. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail which accentuated her widow's peak.

"I came to check on you," she said.

"I'm fine, Ziva," he said.

"If you were fine then why do you have the next few days off?" she asked.

"Because the doctor recognized an old beat up body when he saw one," he said

Suddenly, he felt all of his forty-one years. He remembered Ziva was born in 1982. She would be thirty November. Thirty. _Not only is there rule 12 but I'm too old for her and I'm feeling older all the time._

"No movie?" she asked.

"No. Sinatra and scotch," he said.

"Are you going to invite me in?" she asked.

"You should get going home. I bet you want to decompress after a long day. I'm just going to sit and listen music while sipping mildly expensive scotch," he said.

"You don't want me to come in, Tony," she said with a hint of hurt in her voice.

"Don't you have someplace better to be, Zi?" asked Tony.

"No," she answered softly.

"Okay, come in," he said.

He stepped aside and let Ziva come in. she took off her coat, placed it on the back of a chair then sat down on the sofa. Picking up his scotch she took a sip then placed it back down.

"Didn't they give you painkillers?" she asked.

"Yes, but I'd rather the scotch," he said then gritted his teeth as he sat down in his reclining chair.

"Have I done something wrong, Tony?" she asked suddenly.

"Nothing, Zi," he said. "It's me."

"What is wrong, Tony?" she asked. Her voice showed that she had real feelings for him, but he doubted she knew how deep or strong they were.

"As I said before, I'm feeling old," he said.

"You are not old," said Ziva.

"Says the spring chicken," he smiled.

"It's more than that," she said.

"Yeah, it is. I guess seeing Wendy on our last case started me thinking. I have been doing the same job for almost twelve years. I've been Gibbs' loyal right hand man, his lapdog, but that is changing isn't it? Now that you are no longer a probie and become an impressive investigator in your own right, he relies on you more than me. I'm not really needed anymore on the team. I've trained McGee and partnered with you and now I don't think I have anything else to give the team," he admitted.

"Tony, was it something Wendy said to get you thinking this way?" she asked.

"No. It's me. Lately, I feel less important to the team. Maybe I need more, maybe it's time I challenge myself and move on," he said. "I'm thinking of talking to Vance about opportunities. I think it's time for my own team, or, at least, to do something different."

"You would leave us?" asked Ziva.

"I think it's for the best," he said softly, not even sure if he meant the words.

Ziva picked up his drink and downed what was left. She then got up and walked to the bottle of Glenlivet and refreshed his glass.

"You would leave the team?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about it," he said.

Tears started to burn at the corners of her eyes. Tony looked into her dark brown eyes and saw pain and the beginnings of the tears.

"You would leave me?" she asked.

_Oh, shit! Now that is a loaded question. Where is Admiral Ackbar when you need him to yell: It's a trap!_

"Zi, I…," he paused. "You know I love you, don't you?"

She looked at him but didn't respond. _Love? I don't think I can handle love. Not yet. Please, Tony, not yet. _

"Tony," she said softly, "I can't. This is too soon after Ray. I need time. You know I care for you, but…"

She let the words painfully dangle. _But. What a painful word that can be. I love you but… I care for you but… Thirty years old_. _Maybe I am too old for? Maybe she really does care for me like a brother? _

"Stop, Zi, don't say anymore. Pretend I didn't say anything. Pretend you didn't come here tonight. I've got a bruise that starts at my ankle and covers my whole left side. I just want to wish my drink and crawl into bed. I'm good at pretending, so let's pretend I didn't say anything," said Tony.

"Tony, I am…," Ziva started to speak but then she stopped. _Damn, I've hurt him. I didn't want to hurt._

"Please, Zi, I'm fine. You're fine. Everyone is fine. Go home and get some sleep. I'll see you in a few days," he said.

She stood and nodded her head then walked over and grabbed her overcoat.

"We need to talk again," she said facing him.

"Sure. We will."

Ziva left and he sat back down on the sofa.

"Yeah," he said lifting the drink she left behind, "sure we will."

NCIS

Still limping and wearing jeans, a fisherman's sweater, a Donegal tweed overcoat, and Wellington boots and talking on his smart phone to Wendy, Tony limped into bullpen fifteen minutes late.

"Okay, Wendy, I'll help you with the article," he gave in to her.

"_Thank you, Tony. When can we meet_?" she asked.

"That's up to you. You're the one with the seven year old son," he said, as he dropped his back and began to slide his overcoat off.

"_You can come to my place this weekend and meet him_," she offered.

"Please, Wendy, I'm not ready to meet your son. Let's take small steps," he said.

Ziva looked up from her desk with concerned in her eyes.

"_Okay, Tony. How about Friday after work for dinner. I'll get babysitter_," she said.

"Dinner, Friday, tomorrow night. I'll call you tomorrow where to meet me," he said then hung up and sighed.

Ziva stares at him. _Dinner with Wendy_. _Considering what I told him the other night, I have no reason to be jealous_.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs barked, "have you been cleared for duty?"

"I'm fine, boss."

"See Ducky?"

"I don't need to see Ducky. My knee is still sore, but otherwise I'm fine," he said.

"DiNozzo. My team, my rules," growled Gibbs glaring at him with his grey blue eyes.

"No, shit," mumbled Tony under his breath then he looked over at Ziva.

To most people they would think she was calm a, unfazed by her surroundings, but Tony saw the slight frown playing on her lips. He knew her too well.

"Agent DiNozzo," Vance said stopping the argument between lead agent and his senior field agent before it had a chance to grow.

"Yes, Director," he said. _If they ever make a movie about my life I wonder if Don Cheadle will play Vance. _

"Will you please join me in my office," ordered Vance, even though it sounded like a question.

"Yes, sir."

"What's this about, Leon?" asked Gibbs.

"I know he's your agent, Gibbs, but he's not yours alone. I'll discuss it with you after I discuss it with Agent DiNozzo," said Vance.

Tony got up and followed Vance up the stairs to the mezzanine and into his office. Vance motioned towards his conference table.

"Take a seat, Tony," said Vance.

_He used my Christian name. He's either going to fire me or send me away_.

"Secretary Jarvis has had a request from Deputy Director Tom Morrow of Department of Homeland Security for you to be temporarily assigned to HIS, Homeland Security Investigations," said Vance as he sat down at the head of the table. "Morrow knows you and your background well and he believes you'll be able to accomplish what he needs."

"What would I be doing?" Tony asked.

"He wants you to head and train his first newly formed Rapid Response Team. It appears that DHS is looking to expand its investigative powers and he wants you to help shape his special agents. It's quite the honor," said Vance.

"How long?" asked Tony.

"Minimum of six months," Vance answered. "What should I tell him?"

_A chance to get some space between me and Ziva right now and a chance to get out from under Gibbs' shadow, I'd be a fool to say no and I'm sick of being a fool. _

"I say yes," he said.

Vance got up and walked over to his desk and pressed his intercom button.

"Cynthia, get me Agent Gibbs," said Vance.

"_Yes, sir_," Cynthia's voice replied.

"He's not going to like it," said Tony.

"Tell me about it," Vance sighed.

Within a few moments the door opened and Gibbs came striding in. He looked at Tony then at Vance, who was now seated behind his desk.

"Gibbs, Agent DiNozzo has been requested by Tom Morrow to work for him temporarily at DHS. DiNozzo has agreed," Vance said.

"How long am I losing my senior field agent for?" asked Gibbs.

"Minimum of six months," answered Vance.

Gibbs inhaled and then slowly exhaled before looking back at Tony: "Tonight, my place."

"Sure, boss," said Tony.

Gibbs turned on his heel and marched out of the office leaving Vance Tony behind. Slowly, Tony stood up and shrugged his shoulders then followed Gibbs out of the office. From the mezzanine he watched as Gibbs grabbed his overcoat barked something to McGee and Ziva and walked to the elevator.

Gingerly, Tony made his way down the stairs and back to his desk. Opening his file cabinet he grabbed his inventory reports and SWOT analysis. He put the inventory reports on McGee's desk then placed the SWOT analysis on Ziva's desk.

"What are you doing?" asked Ziva.

"Yeah, what's this for, Tony?" asked Tim.

"I'll be gone as of Friday end of the work day for six months. If I know Gibbs, he'll have you split my work," he said.

"Where are you going?" asked Ziva. Her calm cracked slightly.

"DHS."

"Homeland Security," McGee said.

"What are you doing there?" asked Ziva.

"Deputy Director Tom Morrow requested me," he answered.

"He was the director here before Jenny," Ziva said.

"Director Morrow loved you and Gibbs," said McGee.

"Yeah, he did, didn't he?" smiled Tony.

"So you are leaving us," said Ziva.

She stared at him. Her chocolate brown eyes smoldered as she made contact with his green eyes. She saw remnants of hurt from the other night still in his eyes. _I have to fix this. _

"Six months minimum. Gibbs wants to talk to me at his house tonight after work. Just what I need a lecture," he growled with his voice lowering an octave.

"Does Gibbs like Morrow?" asked Ziva.

"Yeah. He was close to him, so close that Morrow let me go from probie to senior field agent in record time. I was made SFA over Blackadder, which kind of pissed her off," said Tony.

Ziva put two and two together. Morrow couldn't ever entice Gibbs away from NCIS so why not go for the second best agent he had, which was Tony. The SecNav and Vance either didn't see this or didn't mind losing Tony to DHS. _I bet Gibbs saw through this the moment he heard about it. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Gibbs managed to avoid Tony for the rest of the day, mostly by spending it in MTAC. As the work day wore on Tony caught on reports and handed off more of his duties to Ziva and McGee based on which one he thought could easily handle them. Both were surprised at some of the things he did.

"You review and comment on our performances and duties. You do, not Gibbs," McGee said with disgust.

"He does, too," Tony said.

"I agree with McGee," hissed. "Why are we allowed to comment on your performance?"

"Chain of command, Ziva, that's why. You and McGee are actually underneath me in the chain of command, even though you forget that from time to time," said Tony.

"It's not fair," said McGee. "Who judges your performance?"

"Gibbs," said Tony annoyed by their reaction to him doing his duties as SFA.

Suddenly, Tony liked the idea of getting away from his team for an extended period of time. He continued to parcel out his duties occasionally finding Ziva staring at him with an unreadable look in her eye. Finally, Gibbs came down from MTAC and glared at Tony. It was no more than ten or fifteen seconds but it felt like an eternity.

"I broke up my reports and duties between Ziva and McGee," he said.

"Good," he responded.

"Do you want me to get a TAD in for the time I'm gone to pick up the slack?" asked Tony.

"No, DiNozzo, I don't. You and I were a two man MCRT for a year. We handled everything without a problem. I think a three man MCRT can handle it," Gibbs said as his face softened and the intensity left his glare.

"You two were a two man team for a full year?" said McGee.

"Under Morrow. It drove him crazy but it was during that time we attained our best closure rate of 97% so he couldn't argue," said Gibbs.

"We worked fifteen hours a day for a year, boss. Morrow was afraid we'd burn out and for good reason. We both ended up in the hospital," said Tony.

"Yeah, but that was for gunshot wounds," Gibbs smirked.

"We almost got killed on that ambush," said Tony.

Both McGee and Ziva just sat there and listened to their exchange with a strange awe. These two men had bonded early. No wonder Jenny's mistakes and Vance's attempts couldn't pry them apart. _No wonder he chose Tony over me I Tel Aviv. It was like asking him to pick between two children, so he picked the one who needed him most. He didn't realize just how ruthless my father was. _

"We didn't die," said Gibbs. "Call it a night."

He looked over at Tony.

"I know, boss; I have to go to your place. Should I pick anything up?" asked Tony.

"Beer. I'll cook us steak," said Gibbs.

"Cowboy style?" asked Tony.

"Cowboy style."

It was at moments like this that McGee and Ziva realized just how close a relationship Tony and Gibbs had. Considered his already volatile moods, without Tony around to take the brunt of his mood he would be unmanageable at times, thought McGee. Ziva was fascinated by the reminder that these two men were closer to being father and son then mentor and protégé.

"Imported or domestic?" asked Tony.

"Surprise me, DiNozzo, you often do," said Gibbs.

Gibbs got up and grabbed his overcoat: "Call it a night."

"Thanks, boss," said McGee.

"Thank you, Gibbs," said Ziva then looked glanced over at Tony, as he put on his overcoat. "Can we have lunch together tomorrow? I wish to talk."

She saw the hesitation in his eyes. It reminded her of the look of a wild animal right before it bolts for its life.

"Sure," he said then he grabbed his bag and bolted out of there.

He headed away from her as quick as he could go.

NCIS

"Hey, boss, I brought a twelve pack of Dos Equis. I know you like Mexican beer," Tony announced as he entered Gibbs house.

Gibbs stood by the fireplace cooking two large steaks on a grate hanging over the fire.

"Put them in the refrigerator," he said.

Gibbs poured he remains of the beer he was drinking over the steaks.

"Yes, boss."

Tony continued into the kitchen and put the beer in the refrigerator. He saw two plates on the stove with baked beans and a baked with butter and sour cream on the side. Their dinner was almost complete.

"Bring the plates!" yelled Gibbs.

He grabbed the plates, forks and knives and headed into the living. Standing at Gibbs side he waited as Gibbs dumped a steak on each plate then they both sat on the sofa and used the coffee table as a dining table. Both men took US Army Ranger retractable serrated knives out, popped them open and started to cut into the meat.

"You realize Tom Morrow is trying to steal you from my team, from me," said Gibbs.

"Feels good to be wanted, boss," said Tony.

"You're not wanted on the team?" asked Gibbs, as he put a hunk of meat in his mouth and started chewing.

"Just feel like I've taught probie and Ziva all they need to know and I'm no longer as important to the team as I was," he answered honestly, as he started to eat.

"You're my best agent, DiNozzo. You're the best agent I've ever worked with when you want to be," Gibbs said.

"Doesn't feel like that lately, boss. I'm thinking a change might do me some good," Tony admitted.

"What's happened between you and Ziva?" asked Gibbs.

"Nothing," he answered quickly.

"Did you break rule 12?" he asked.

"Wanted to. I wanted to start a real, serious relationship with her, but she's yours, boss. She's not going to break the rules. I don't even think she wants to break. I guess CI-Ray was right when he said I was like a big brother to her," Tony said.

"Yeah, sure," Gibbs remarked sarcastically.

Gibbs sighed. This was what he was afraid of. Not only was Tony feeling underappreciated at work, but he and Ziva were rubbing up against each other again. Their tempestuous relationship always seemed on the bring of shattering rule 12. _Maybe they need some time away fom each other_.

"Morrow will tempt you with a bigger budgets then you're used to seeing. DHS budget is considerable," Gibbs said.

"Do you think money can tempt me, boss?" asked Tony.

"No but some of the toys he offer you will," said Gibbs.

"I'll be careful," Tony said.

"You divided your work between McGee and Ziva?" asked Gibbs.

"Based on their abilities," Tony answered.

"Take tomorrow off. Get ready for Monday and when you see Tom Morrow tell him he can't have you for long," said Gibbs.

"I will, boss."

"You better or I'll head over to Homeland Security and drag your ass where you belong," said Gibbs.

"You'd do that for me, boss?" smiled Tony.

"Any day of the week, DiNozzo," Gibbs said then smirked. "I can't have Ziva or McGee as my senior field agent."

"I knew you loved me, boss."

NCIS

Ziva came in the morning in cargo pants, a white halter top tee shirt, a loose fitting sarfari shirt with most of its button undone, and a long black leather coat. Her hair was done and wavy, not straightened which she preferred to do it lately. She dressed this way for Tony, knowing he always thought of her as sexy when she dressed like she back in her Mossad days. When she woke this morning, she still wasn't sure what she wanted for her life, but she was sure she wanted Tony in it.

Dropping her backpack behind her desk she took off her coat and sat down. Ten minutes later McGee walked into the bullpen.

"Morning, Ziva," he said, as he sat down.

"Morning, Tim," she responded.

Gibbs came down from MTAC. He sat down at his desk and looked at his team.

"DiNozzo won't be in today. I gave him the day off," he said.

"We didn't get a chance to say goodbye," remarked McGee.

"He'll be back," growled Gibbs. "Now get to work."

Ziva felt the heat of angry sting her cheeks. She was supposed have lunch with Tony. She was going to talk frankly to him and try to patch up the hurt feelings from the other night. She was going to try and be completely honest with him.

NCIS

He arranged to meet Wendy in the U Corridor of DC, which was known for its clubs. There was a new jazz club that had just opened that served burgers and sandwiches, while quality musicians played jazz. It would be a way of keeping things light and simple, he thought. Wendy knew how much he loved Sinatra and jazz. Tony wore his black jeans, a WWII style kahki mechanics sweater and a pair of Steve Madden Mansel brown boots. He grabbed his Donegal tweed overcoat and headed off.

Getting to the club, he saw Wendy waiting outside of it for him. She was still attractive, not beautiful like Ziva, but attractive with strong sensuous features. He always got off on how strong her personality was and how comfortable she was in her own skin, while he kept so much to himself and deflected the rest. She was dressed in a Evan Picone black business suit with a shawl shirt and a black trench coat. He parked his car in a lot that charge twenty-five bucks then hustled across the street to Wendy.

"Tony," she said then she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Wendy. You're looking good," he smiled.

"Thank you, kind sir. You always look good," she said then caressed his cheek.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable with her touch, he nodded at the door: "Let's head inside. Cold out tonight."

They sat at a table away from the stage so they could talk easily when the music started. After ordering cheeseburgers and curly fries for two and two Killian's Beer. The waitress brought them their beers and drifted away leaving them alone.

"My ex is taking Mark for the weekend, so I don't have to rush home. I have the weekend to myself," she smiled.

"Good for you," he said then took a sip of his beer. "So how can I help you?"

"I heard that there is change in policy at the Pentagon in regard to future aircraft carriers. I thought you might be able to find out if this true," she said.

"I'll try to help you, Wendy, but I might be a piss poor contact in regards to the Navy right now. I've been temporarily assigned to DHS," he said.

"Homeland Security that's even better, Tony," she smiled like a cat that just ate a canary. "You would make a great source."

"Hold on there, Wendy. I start Monday and I'm there because the old director of NCIS is now the Deputy Director of DHS," he said.

"That's the position with all the real power. Director is a political position but the deputy director holds the real power. He'll be there long after the current director is gone," she said. "So this deputy director likes you?"

"Morrow always liked me," he said.

"Oh, an opportunity for advancement. This is good for you," she puured.

"Still ambitious, I see," he said.

"Is that what broke us up?" she asked.

"No. Long hours and me broke us up," he smiled.

"I go from you to another cop. I guess I couldn't get you out of my system, so I settled for a another homicide detective, not as good of one, though. He was a pale imitation of you," she said.

"Be careful what you say. He's the father of your child," warned Tony, as the burgers came and a jazz quartet started to play.

The waitress set down the plates then to a ketchup bottle from her apron's pocket and placed it on the table. Tony picked up the ketchup bottle and put some on his fries then his cheeseburger.

"You could have been the father of my child," she said. "I think you'll like Mark. He loves movies."

He handed her the ketchup bottle.

"Do you still play the piano?" she asked him.

"Not as much as I used to," said Tony. "And you? You were the one with the talent."

"No, Tony, you had the talent, real talent, serious talent. You could have nee a jazz pianist or a concert pianist if you wanted," she said.

"Too many hours of practice and no adrenaline rushes," he chuckled.

Just as he picked his beer up to take a sip he saw Abby, McGee, and Ziva come into the club. His eyes drifted immediately to Ziva. She was dressed in her Barbie Mossad outfit, as sometimes teased her until she kicked his legs out from underneath him at a crime scene when Gibbs wasn't looking and threatened to castrate him. He knew then how close the emotions hate and love where because he fell in love with her.

It was Abby in her black leather and lace Goth outfit that saw them and came running over to their table. Instead of hugging Tony as saw her usual way, she punched him on the shoulder to vent her frustration on him.

"Ouch, Abby," he said.

"Tony, what's this I hear about you deserting us for six months and not telling me," she pouted.

"Abs, I was going to call you tomorrow and take you out to tell you," he said.

"Oh," she said then looked at Wendy. "Hi, I'm Abby Scuito. You must be Wendy."

"I must be," smirked Wendy.

Abby grabbed a chair and joined them forcing McGee and Ziva to joint them.

"Let me guess, you choose this place, McHotJazz," said Tony.

"Yeah, it was my choice," he said.

A busboy came over and pushed the empty table near them together, so they could sit together.

"Agent David and Agent McGee, good to see you again," said Wendy.

"Hey," said McGee.

"Hello," Ziva nodded.

As she sat she noticed that Wendy reached across the table with her right hand and placed it on top of Tony's left hand. _If she thinks she is taking possession of him, then she is wrong. _

"Explain why you have to leave us?" asked Abby.

"Tom Morrow at DHSA needs me. He's looking to expand the abilities and powers of Homeland Security Investigations. I'm going to train and run his first Rapid Response Team," he explained.

"What will their duties and jurisdiction be?" asked Ziva.

"I'll find out on Monday," he said.

He looked over at her and she stared back at him. Abby had on more than one occasion called their staring contests eye sex. The heat generated from their staring contests was noticeable. Wendy noticed.

"Tony, isn't that Marcus playing the piano?" interrupted Ziva's and Tony's moment.

He turned away and noticed the older black man with the pork pie hat playing the piano.

"Yeah, that's him," he smiled.

"Who is Marcus?" asked Ziva.

"A talented jazz pianist who always thought Tony could be one," she said with pride.

Ziva looked at Tony with an expression of skepticism. Wendy noticed this, also.

"Hasn't he played the piano for you? He is amazing. There is only one thing he does better," she smiled then chuckled teasingly.

Tony sighed then ran his right hand through his hair. _Great, Wendy is jealous of Ziva. I don't need this and she's prodding the ninja. _

"You told me you needed piano lessons," said Ziva remembering how she offered them to her.

"Oh, taking piano lessons from me was how he got me into bed," said Wendy.

"Really, Tony. You seduce women with your piano skills," teased Abby.

Ziva couldn't take her eyes off of Tony. _Did he want to seduce me with piano lessons? Maybe I should have given him them? _

"I need another beer," said Tony.

NCIS

The evening ended pleasantly enough. Tony managed to steer Wendy away from too many. After a few beers and enjoying the music, the group headed out to go home. Once they were outside of the club Abby and McGee said their goodbyes leaving Ziva, Wendy and Tony.

"Tony, is there a chance we can have lunch or dinner this weekend? I need to talk to you," said Ziva.

"Zi, we don't have to. We had that talk," he said suddenly feeling tired.

"Do you two need some space?" asked Wendy.

"No," he said at the same time she said: "Yes."

"Tony, please can we talk? I need to say a few things to you," Ziva begged.

"Brother and sister things," he smirked.

"Please," she said.

"Okay. How about…," he started to say but was interrupted by her smart phone.

"David," she answered her smart phone. "Yes, Gibbs."

Tony could see by the look on her face that she was disappointed.

"Yes, Gibbs. Okay," she hung up.

"Weekend longer free," he said.

"Yes," she frowned. "I really need to talk to you."

"And I need you to let me stay at your place tonight," said Wendy. "I'm a little too tipsy and a tired to drive home."

"Sure, I've got a spare bedroom," he said to her while keeping his eyes on Ziva.

"I should be going," she said.

"Call me," he told her and she walked away.

_I thought I like Wendy, but now I'm not too sure._

He watched her go then looked at Wendy.

"I could use a cup of coffee before we go back to your place," she said to him.

"Sure, why not," he said.

_I wonder what the hell she wanted to talk about. _

"Maybe when we go back to your place we can watch _Diner_. Isn't that your favorite Baltimore movie?" she asked.

"Yeah, I love that movie. _If you don't have good dreams, Bagel, you've got nightmares_," Tony quoted the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Monday morning didn't come soon enough for Tony. Wendy stayed until late afternoon on Saturday. He had to admit he enjoyed her company though his mind was torn between Ziva and her need to talk to him and his assignment at DHS. She asked him to come to dinner eventually so he could meet her son. He realized she wanted to rekindle their relationship for various reasons, not the least of which was they always had good chemistry together, but he just wasn't sure he wanted to go backwards. It was bad enough that he pined away for Ziva the past few years. He just was sure he wanted to relive his relationship with Wendy, though he finally did want a real, mature relationship.

Since it was his first day on the job, he decided to wear light grey Armani suit, suit shirt, and black tie to go along with his cashmere overcoat. He wanted to impress but not overly impress. In time his new team would get used to his sartorial choices.

Morrow told Tony to meet him at the US Immigration and Customs Enforcement Headquarters, where HSI was temporarily located while the new DHS headquarters was being finished and renovated. After stopping for a coffee, he arrived at ICE Headquarters, parked his car in the guest parking lot and entered the rather, large and impressively governmental looking building.

At security he was told to wait for an escort. Without minutes an attractive thirty something brunette, who had political savvy operative written all over, showered up. A quick glance told him she was the kind of woman who dated men who could help her career.

"Agent DiNozzo, I'm Dolores Hyde. Deputy Director Morrow is waiting for you on the HSI floor in the conference room. Follow me," she said coolly.

"Like a puppy," he smiled.

"Is that supposed to be charming?" she asked.

"No, I'd never try to charm you," he answered and made a mental note to stay away from her.

Getting on an elevator they proceeded to the fifteen floor, got off, and he then followed her to a conference room in the back. Entering the room, he saw Tom Morrow sitting at the head of the table waiting for him. He still had the same reclining hair, though it was more white and less gray, that made him looking like a Caesar. Dressed in Brooks Brothers, he was reading a file. He looked up and smiled.

"Good to see you, Tony. I'm glad you took this assignment. I was afraid I was going to have to trust someone from the FBI," said Morrow.

Hyde took a seat at his right hand and he motioned Tony to sit, so he did.

"It's been a few years, Director Morrow. You look good," Tony smiled.

"Sure I do. How's Gibbs?" he asked.

"Still the same taskmaster he's always been," answered Tony.

"Old marines never change," he smiled then he looked at Hyde. "Dolores, badge, ID and weapon."

She got up and retrieved from a table behind him a HSI badge, ID, and their service weapon. Dolores Hyde walked down to Tony and placed them in front of him and waited for Tony to give up his NCIS badge, ID, and service weapon. Tony took them out and handed them over to her. She returned to her seat near Morrow.

"You'll notice from the ID that you are a Special Agent in Charge. You'll be paid on that grade level while you work for me. I need you, Tony, to give me my first RRT. I envision them as five person teams, though this first one will have six because of you. Do you know what HSI covers?" he asked.

"No, sir," Tony answered.

"We have broad legal authority to cover investigate and combat a range of issues that threaten national security: human rights violation, human smuggling, art theft, drug smuggling, arms trafficking, immigration crimes, gangs, RICO, money laundering, bulk cash smuggling, fraud, terrorism, computer crimes, narcotics, cultural property crimes, child pornography, and even sabotage. We have a broad mandate but so far we have not taken advantage of it. I want to start taken advantage of it. Wherever national security is threatened I want one of my special agents there," he explained. "You think we have a reason to stick our noses into something then you stick your nose into it. I don't care if it's in DC or Afghanistan because they'll be a Gulf Stream available to you and your team. I want the HSI RRT to be the crown of the federal system."

"This is certainly going to be different from NCIS," smiled Tony, as he checked his new service weapon, a 9mm Beretta with a fifteen round clip.

"We have a healthy budget, Tony, and we spend it," grinned Morrow. "Dolores here is my liaison with HSI. I expect you and her to work together. When you need something, she is to procure it for you. I'll be honest with you, Tony; I'd like to keep you here. I need men and women like you."

"Gibbs warned me that you wanted to keep him," said Tony. "He said in six months he was going to come here and drag me home."

"After six months if you want to stay, I'll handle Gibbs," smiled Morrow then he looked at Hyde. "Dolores, bring in his team."

She got up and exited the room. Tony smiled. Hyde was also Morrow's bulldog.

"When does HSI move into DHS new facility?" asked Tony.

"A few months," Morrow said. "The offices are impressive. I think you'll like them. You'll have your own office."

"I bet," smirked Tony.

Hyde returned with five agents: three men and two women.

"Tony, meet your new team, the first Rapid Response Team of HSI. Special Agent Dominic Munro," Morrow said the man.

A man about thirty-five about six feet tall with thick brown hair stepped forward. He had brown eyes and a face with strong masculine features.

"Dom is your senior agent and eventually the lead agent, once you think the team is ready. He has ten years with the FBI on various task forces before joining us," said Morrow.

"Agent Ellen Markum," he said.

A petite, doe eyes dirty blond stepped forward and smiled. She had to be no older than twenty-five and wore a pants suit that seemed too big for her.

"Ellen is your intel analyst and liaison," Morrow introduced her. "She is a graduate of Berkeley then received a degree in criminal psychology from University of Liverpool. She is your profiler."

"Agent Thomas Kellog," Morrow said.

Kellog, who was thirty, six foot, dark hair and in great shape, stepped forward. Tony could tell he was military from his body language.

"TK was Delta Force," Morrow smiled. "I don't think I need to say more than that."

"Cool," said Tony.

"Agent Ed Naylon," Morrow said and a man around fifty, five foot nine in a Warehouse for Men suit with a granite face stepped forward. "Twenty-five years in NYPD. Ten as a narc and eight in homicide."

"Morrow said you used to be a cop, too," said Naylon.

"Peoria, Philly, and Baltimore before NCIS," said Tony.

"Tony brought down the Macaluso Family in an undercover op all by himself," said Morrow.

"I heard about that one. They said that Mike Macaluso was grooming the undercover cop to be his successor. True?" asked Naylon.

"True."

"Impressive," said Naylon.

"Finally, we have the beautiful Rhesma Katdare," Morrows smiled.

An exquisite Indian beauty stepped forward. Tony noticed she wore designer clothes, he guessed it was a grey Armani business suit for women, which showed off her killer legs. She had to be thirty-three and five foot six with eyes that reminded him of a still pool of dark water.

"Graduate of Caltech. She's your IS person and a damned good hacker if you need one," said Morrow.

"This should be fun," said Tony.

"Team, Anthony DiNozzo. He's here on loan from NCIS and will act as Special Agent in Charge training you and leading you. If we are lucky, he'll stay," said Morrow.

"I want you to get used to working in pairs for now. In the field Naylon and Markum, you'll be partners. TK and Katdare will act as a partners also. In time we'll switch up. Learn to protect each other's six," said Tony.

"What about me?" asked Munro.

"Since you are slated to lead this team, you partner with me for now," he said. "Now where do we sit?"

"I'll show you to our squad room," said Munro.

"Go. Give me a call this afternoon, Tony," said Murrow. "I need to get back to my office."

There squad room was a large conference room refurbished with six desks, four desks facing each other and two desks opposite each other, three plasma screens, two flat screen TVs, a hi-tech workstation and a coffee machine. There were several windows giving them a view of DC. It was a nice self contained room.

"This is our playpen," said Munro.

"Are you working on anything?" Tony asked.

"Getting settled," said Katdare.

"We need to do better than that," he said.

"That's up to Morrow," said Munro.

"I'll talk to him."

NCIS

After a long weekend Ziva and McGee found that they had to come in early to get Tony's SFA reports done for the case. Occasionally, McGee looked over at Tony's desk in anger, while Ziva looked over at the empty desk wishing he were sitting there.

"How the hell does he do these reports and still act like he is bored with nothing to do most of the time?" asked McGee.

"He comes in late at night for a few hours and weekend mornings to catch up," answered Gibbs as he came into the bullpen carrying his morning coffee.

"He cheats," Ziva said.

"No, he uses his own unique time management skills," chuckled Gibbs, as he sat down. "He hates to work in front of other people, except me."

"Why except you?" asked McGee.

"Hard to hide when it was just me and him. He got used to working in front of me," smiled Gibbs.

"I don't remember all this paperwork when I acted as his SFA when you went to Mexico, boss," said McGee.

"He didn't think you were ready yet, so he did most of it and only gave you a little to do," said Gibbs. "Abby and Ducky told me about it. Tony would come in at six and leave at midnight or later every night."

He answered the question before McGee could ask it. Both Ziva and McGee felt a moment of guilt over their behavior towards Tony during that period. Ziva once again looked over at the empty desk and found herself sighing. She never did have that talk with him because of Wendy. And now she didn't know when she'd be able to talk to him. Another sigh escaped her lips.

"Anything wrong, Ziva?" asked Gibbs.

"Nothing, Gibbs," she said.

"I miss him, too," he smirked.

"I don't miss him. I'm just wondering what he is doing," said Ziva.

"Sure," Gibbs said with his smirk growing.

"Ahhh," McGee moaned out of frustration.

"What's wrong, McGee?" asked Gibbs.

"I just checked the chart Tony left me and I have check the van and order supplies today," he said. "Boss, I've never done that."

"Well, it's time to pop your cherry, McGee. You'll just have to figure it out," chuckled Gibbs.

McGee noticed that he was getting an IM from Ziva. He read it.

_Gibbs is enjoying this too much. Z_

_I know but I don't want to say anything because I don't want him to start head slapping him like he does with Tony. M_

_We should hunt DiNozzo down and make him pay for leaving us. Z_

_I hate to agree with you but I think that's a good idea. M_

_Get back to work before you end up working for DiNozzo at DHS. G_

Ziva and McGee logged off and got back to their reports, while Gibbs admitted to himself that he was enjoying this a little. But he did miss Tony. Suddenly, his desk phone rang.

"Gibbs," he answered gruffly.

"I need to see you," said Vance.

"I'll be right up."

NCIS 

Tony read through his team's personnel files, while they did busy work. Checking his watch he saw it was two o'clock, so he called Tom Morrow.

"_DiNozzo, how is the getting to know you session going_?" asked Morrow.

"Taking it slowly, Director," he said.

"_I gather you want a job_," said Morrow.

"Yes."

"_Joint drug task force with FBI, Baltimore PD, Metro PD, us, Army CID, CGCIS and NCIS. I want your team to represent us_," he said.

"Rapid Response Team doing a task force. That doesn't sound rapid response," said Tony.

"_I know but this is important. Drugs from Afghanistan are coming into Baltimore, DC, NYPD, and other cities. The money is financing a Taliban resurgence. If you can find the sellers on this end, I'm hoping you can trace it back to Afghanistan and shutdown the network_," he explained.

"Where and when?" he asked.

"_Tomorrow at nine, the Hoover building. Take Munro with you_," said Morrow.

"Yes, sir," he said.

NCIS

Tony showed up at the J Edgar Hoover Building in a Gino Valentino Italian wool and silk charcoal gray suit with a eggshell white shirt and a light grey tie and his Donegal tweed overcoat. Munro showed up in a navy blue suit that was similar to every third FBI agent Tony saw. They were escorted into a large conference room where Tony saw Fornell and Sacks seated near Gibbs and a suit wearing Ziva. Tony recognized Cpt. Jerry Simms from Baltimore along with some detective and Lt. Jonas Jefferson from Metro. There were two men in uniform from Army CID and Agent Borin and one her men from the Coast Guard.

Tony sat down across from Gibbs and Ziva. Without meaning to he found himself in a staring contest with Ziva. Even though he told himself that he needed to put distance between him and Ziva, he couldn't help but stare at her. Yes, she was beauty, but it was more than that. He'd fallen in love with her and that was something for him. Love didn't come easily for him, so it didn't go away easily once he fell for someone.

"DiNozzo," said Gibbs, "you here for DHS?"

"Yeah, boss," he said.

"Was I right about Morrow?" asked Gibbs

"You were right, boss. He wants to keep me," smiled Tony.

"He cannot have you," Ziva spoke.

"Is that right, Ziva? Why not?" he asked her.

Instead of an answer he got smoldering eyes burrowing into him. He didn't expect that. He expected indifference. _What game is she playing? _He lowered his eyes breaking contact with her.

Gibbs noticed his agents' interaction. _Damn it, I thought we were over their constant flirting. Ziva just got hurt by Ray, so she doesn't need Tony playing with her heart. _He glared at his SFA.

Tony looked at him questioningly. _He thinks I'm playing with Ziva. Gibbs' weak spot us women. He gets overprotective with them. The man does not have a clue what is going on between us. _

Fornell saw the glare contest between Gibbs and DiNozzo and decided to end it.

"DiNutso, I would have taken you at the FBI if I knew you were looking to get away from NCIS," said Fornell.

Sacks rolled his eyes at this suggestion.

"It's just temporary, Fornell," said Tony.

"If you ever want to make it permanent, let me know," he said.

"I don't appreciate you stealing my agents, Tobias," said Gibbs.

"Hey, we share an ex-wife, so why not an agent," smirked Tobias.

It was then that the main speaker from the FBI came into the room to explain the Joint Task Force. They began speaking about the free flow of information between agencies then started a lecture on the drugs from Afghanistan and how this lot was going to fund the Taliban.

Tony zoned him out. He knew most of this from Morrow to begin with and knew that Munro would pay attention. Instead he found himself glancing often at Ziva. She had his heart, but mainly he wanted to see her happy. After the other night and her reaction to his telling her that he loved her, he knew he wasn't the solution for her happiness. He had hoped that he was, but she seemed genuinely freaked out by his telling her that he loved her.

Yet, he couldn't help himself. His time with Wendy on Saturday was pleasant, but he didn't burn to be with her. Maybe that was a good thing, though. Maybe at his age it was better not to burn for someone, but just feel comfortable with them. Of course, he both burned for Ziva and felt comfortable with her.

He noticed her glancing over at him. It bothered him that suddenly her eyes smoldered with desire. Where were those eyes last week? He tried to get in mind back into the game.

"It is believed that a Mexican Cartel has made a deal to sell the heroine for the Taliban," Agent Mulligan.

"What Cartel?" asked Fornell.

"We think it may be The Gato Cartel," said Mulligan.

"Simms," Tony called over to the Baltimore cop, "Diaz still running the Gato Cartel in Baltimore?"

"Yup."

"We should talk," he said.

"I look forward to it, DiNozzo," said Simms.

Gibbs looked at Tony and wanted him to reach over and cuff him. _He's planning his own separate op with Baltimore taking advantage of his contacts there. He's going to get his ass in trouble, but he's probably only doing what Morrow wants him to do. _

"We want a free flow of information between agencies," said Mulligan.

"Mulligan, do you get to do it all over again when you make a mistake?" asked Tony.

"What?"

"You know – Golf? A mulligan?" teased Tony.

Gibbs could see him slipping the clown's mask on to hide his intentions. _Simms knows what he is doing and so does Fornell. _

"Well, I think ninety minutes is enough for a first meeting," said Mulligan. "Let's call it a day."

Everyone started to collect their things and prepare to leave. Fornell looked over at Tony.

"DiNutso, if you are planning something against Gato, I want in," he said.

"We'll see, Fornell," he smiled.

"You're not planning on some cowboy op, DiNozzo," growled Gibbs.

"Don't worry, boss, I don't work for you. I'm someone else's problem," he replied.

"Tony, we need to talk," Ziva stated.

"Heard that before, Zi. Last week didn't happen," he placed a fake smile on his face.

Before he could get to the doorway of the conference, he was pulled back into the room. He turned to see a seething Ziva had invaded his personal space. She wasn't letting him go either.

"We must talk. Last week happened and I'm glad it did. I did not handle it well, but now I am ready to talk to you," she said.

"Do you love me?" he asked her in a hoarse whisper.

"I am not sure how I feel about you," she answered.

"Call me when you," he growled then before she could react, he grabbed the back of the neck with his right hand and kissed her hard and long.

She had kissed him years ago undercover and enjoyed it his skill and in Paris when they had a night together she was impressed with his skill as a lover, but this kiss was all heat and passion and it overwhelmed her. When he broke away, he stared it her eyes. She was speechless.

"I know how I feel," he said then turned and exited the conference room.

She stood there for a moment then exited. Gibbs and Fornell had watched the whole scene.

"Good thing they don't work together," Fornell chuckled.

"Not funny, Tobias," Gibbs said.

For once he thought the best thing for him to do for now was stay out of it. _Maybe I should Morrow a bottle of scotch as thanks for separating them for a while. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

He arranged with Captain Simms to take a trip into Baltimore to discuss the potential for some sort of op between Baltimore PD and HSI. Getting home that that night he had an odd sense of satisfaction running his own team this time. The first time he ran a team McGee and Ziva made it as difficult and as emotionally painful for him as they could. The constant comparison to Gibbs wore on him until he finally sacrificed his relationship with them for a time and acted as a boss. Of course this led to them crowing and lauding about Gibbs when he came back and making him feel rotten, which lead to him keeping his undercover op with Jeanne completely to himself and not sharing it with Gibbs.

Of course, Gibbs not really remembering who he was for a few months was painful during that time then everything all fell apart for him with Jeanne and the real pain started to flow. Eventually, she even accused him of killing her father, which was just another blow to the gut. Of course, that led to him blowing the protection detail on Jenny and Director Shepard getting killed. The newly minted Director Vance didn't take well to that. Ziva was sent back to Tel Aviv for a while and he became agent afloat and so on and so on it went with mistake following mistake until he ended up killing Ziva's boyfriend, partly out of jealousy and partly because the bastard was trying to snap his neck and Ziva ending up in Somalia being brutalized. The thing that bothered him so much was it was all his fault. If he had handled Michael better, Ziva would never have ended up under the control of Daddy dearest and in the hands of terrorists. It was his fault the woman he loved had suffered, which was why if she didn't want him, didn't want a relationship with him, he still wanted the best for her. He just couldn't play the game anymore with her. It hurt too much.

Today, though, was a revelation. His team actually listened to him with fighting him. They made suggestions and he had finally say and there was no bitching or moaning or comparing him to Gibbs, not that being compared to Gibbs was a bad thing. Gibbs was his example of how a man should act. He was strong, loyal, protective, tough, great at his job, and honest, except when he was keeping secrets. He liked being Gibbs, or Gibbs-lite, instead of Tony, second in command and class clown.

Grabbing a slice of pizza from the pie that was just delivered to his apartment, he put a movie on. He chose _Knight and Day _with Tom cruise to watch. It was fun without calling for thought, a perfect movie after a long day. His smart phone rang as he took another bite. He reached for it.

"DiNozzo," he answered.

"_Hi, so when are you going to come to lunch or dinner at my place_?" Wendy asked him.

"Wow, I didn't expect that it was you calling me. You are persistent," he said.

"_You know that I don't give up easily_, _Tony_," she said.

"No, you never did until it was obviously over between us," he said.

"_I hope you like that about me because I've decided not to give up on you this time_," she said.

"Wendy," he sighed.

"_Don't say anything now, Tony. I know you too well. Your first instinct is to back away, but I'm not letting you off the hook that easy this time_," she said softly.

_She's pursuing me. This is different_. He smiled. _It's just lunch_, _so why not_.

"How about Saturday for lunch?" he suggested.

"_That is perfect_," she said.

NCIS

It was almost eight in the morning when Tony came bursting into the squad room. He was dressed in jeans, grey Hammond shawl sweater, and a brown suede jacket alone with a pair of Rayban sunglasses. His team looked at him waiting for an explanation.

"Late?" queried Munro.

"No. I was on the phone with Baltimore PD all morning," he growled then he looked at Naylon. "After lunch gear up, you and I are going to Baltimore for a confab."

"Why him and not me?" asked Munro.

"Cop talk. He's a cop and I'm a cop. You are not a cop," answered Tony.

On the ride into Baltimore Tony played Bobby Darin singing _What a Difference a Day Makes_. It was his favorite rendition of the song. Darin knew because of getting rheumatic fever as a kid that he was going to have a short life span, so he lived every day as hard as he could. He followed that song with _If I was a Carpenter_ then it became all Sinatra. Naylon sat quietly. Tony could tell he had a lot of partners in his day. He played it close to the vest and didn't seem to take silence as an insult.

Tony's mind was now preoccupied with Wendy. She wanted him back in her life on a serious level. Again, he enjoyed his time with her but it was without that spark that made life vibrant and painful. _I could be too old for vibrant and painful. Jesus, Wend is safe. She's my age. She understands me better than most. She even likes my movie addiction. But… it's always the buts. But she isn't Ziva. Okay, maybe that's a good think. It will mean less of a chance of having my heart broken or stopped by a bullet._

Tony agreed to meet Simms at a cop bar. He was bringing Captain Lincoln Forest, who was one of the supervisors of Narcotics. He'd never met Forest but he'd heard of him. According to scuttlebutt he was a descent basketball player in college, a six foot point guard for Coppin State University with good ball handling skills, passing and speed. If he could shoot he'd have been recruited by a top line basketball school.

The bar was not too far from John Hopkins Bayview Medical Center in the Bayview neighborhood. Tony pulled up a block away in front of a space with a parking meter. Finally, Naylon broke the silence.

"Why are we here?" Naylon asked.

"Gato Cartel. It's our job to pull on the string and unravel this," he said.

"We going to pull until we find ourselves in Afghanistan with an Army CID team and some Delta Force taking down the source," Naylon said.

"You read my mind," he said.

"Short read, easy book," smiled Naylon.

"At least, my book doesn't have pictures that need crayons to color in," teased Tony.

Naylon got out of the car and stuck some coin in the parking meter. Tony started walking towards Houlihan's. They entered and he noticed Simms with the African American Forest. They walked over to the booth and sat down.

"Forest, this is DiNozzo. He was a Homicide cop on the force years ago," said Simms.

"Guys, this is Ed Naylon. He was NYPD," Tony said.

They knew each other now. Each man was part of the long thin blue line. Like the mafia didn't let go of you, once a cop then you were always a cop.

"You want Diaz and Gato Cartel right," said Simms.

"The heroine they are selling comes from Afghanistan," said Tony.

"We send soldiers to bring freedom along with school books and rice and they send back poison to destroy kids' lives," said Forest. "War is hell."

He lifted his drink, Tony guessed a Manhattan, and took a sip. They waitress came over. She was fifty and had lived.

"All right handsome and his friend," she said to Tony, "what do you want?"

"Glenlivet and you, Naylon?" he asked.

"Ginger ale," he answered.

"Not drinking?" asked Simms.

"I start and I don't know when to stop," he said. "Already signed divorce papers twice in my life and my kids see me only on holidays."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," said Simms, who then drank down his highball.

"You know the shit you step on in a movie theatre that sticks on the bottom of you shoes?" said Forest.

"All too well," said Tony.

"That shit is cleaner than Diaz, yet we can't nail him on anything. How do you expect to nail him?" asked Forest.

"At the HSI I have almost unlimited resources. You give me everything you have on Diaz and the Gato Cartel, including the shit that is only whispered about and I'll come up with a way to get him," said Tony.

"That would be boxes and boxes along with flash drives of mostly unimportant shit," said Forest.

Tony smiled: "Nothing is unimportant."

Forest stared at Tony for a few moments then said: "OSU point guard. You went to two Sweet Sixteen and one Elite Eight."

"But never made it to the Final Four," said Tony.

"I would have thought you went pro," said Forest. "You were good enough."

"Good enough in football, too. OSU starting quarterback for two seasons. Blew my knee out in the last game of the season with a nasty tackle. Surgery back then was opening the knee up completely and took eighteen months to come back from it. They said I'd walk with a limp," he said.

"I didn't see a limp when you walked in," said Forest.

"I know," grinned Tony.

"You willing to help us nail this fucking bastard or are we going to have to date for awhile before you decide?" asked Naylon.

"You can have the flash drives today, DiNozzo," said Forest.

"Call me Tony." said Tony.

"Call me Link."

"Link, really? Like _Mod Squad_?" chuckled Tony.

"My mother was a fan," he laughed.

"I always wanted to be named Magnum," smiled Tony.

"I want in on this," said Forest.

"You will be," replied Tony.

NCIS

The rest of the week was spent pouring through what Forest sent them which turned out to be ten boxes and three flash drives of reports and more. Tony wanted a way to get close to Diaz. When Friday came he told his team to get plenty of rest because starting Monday they were going home until they had something.

Saturday morning came and he found himself nervous going to lunch at Wendy's. She lived in Otterbein, which was a downtown neighborhood known to be affluent. Her ex may have been a cop but he also came with a trust fund. Tony guessed his well off background must have reminded Wendy of him. Her brownstone was on Hanover Street.

He dressed in black jeans, a lavender dress shirt, grey knitted wool cardigan sweater, a pair of brown suede bucks, and a brown suede zip up jacket. Pulling up in front of her Brownstone he checked the presents he brought: a bottle of Dow's Porto and a video game that Wendy said her son wanted. Getting out of the car he rang the bell. Wendy answered. She was dressed in jeans and a white tight fitting top. _She keeps herself in good shape._ There was a smile on her face.

"I am so glad you came. Come on in," she said then stood aside to let him in. "Mark, my guest is here."

Mark, a dark hair by who seemed awkward having the company there, came walking into the front hall. Tony tossed him the latest _Zelda_ game.

"Your mother said you wanted this game," he smiled.

"Wow, thanks."

"Call me, Tony," he said. "I have an Xbox, so maybe after dinner you can show me how to play the Wii."

"Sure," he smiled.

"You can go play," his mother said then he ran up the stairs.

Once he was out of sight, she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," she said. "He doesn't like me having guests, but you already got him to smile."

"I bribe well," he laughed then handed her the Porto. "Port for after dinner. I remembered you liked it."

"If I drink enough of it maybe you'll get lucky," she laughed then led him to the living room.

It was a nice living, expensive but not antique, which made him comfortable. He grew up in a house full of antiques. Too often he heard the phrase - don't' break that - or - did you break that? - growing up. Of course his father only cared when that thing he broke was an expensive bottle of liquor.

"I'll get dinner ready," she said. "Just give me five minutes."

"Sure," he smiled.

NCIS

Ziva was sitting at home debating whether to either call Tony or just go over to his apartment and talk to him, even if she had to gag and handcuff him. The more she thought about him and all they had been through the more she realized that those feelings that she initially had for him were still there. In a short period of a couple of years it went from attraction to lust to what she started to believe was love. She suppressed the love not only because it was against Gibbs rules, but Mossad, her father, frowned on the thought of her having a relationship with Agent DiNozzo, or Agent Meatball, an error she made giving him that nickname when she was profiling him.

After Somalia, though, she should have revisited those emotions. But when he saved her and said under truth serum that he couldn't live without her, it was too intense, too real for her. Instead she eventually met Ray and he seemed to understand her Mossad days because he was CIA. Ray was easy. Falling in love with him wasn't intense or a challenge, it was easy. She should have known that love wasn't easy. What she felt for Tony was love, but after Ray she was afraid of love. He would understand. Her smart phone rang.

"David," she answered.

"_Dead navy Lieutenant in Baltimore_," Gibbs' voice said. "_McGee will text you with the address_."

"Okay, Gibbs," she hung up.

_I will have to see Tony another time. _She got up from her sofa and headed into her bedroom to get changed for work.

NCIS

After a meal of steak, baked potatoes and spinach with a salad on the side, Tony took his éclair dessert upstairs with Mark and played _Zelda_. From out of the corner of his eye he saw Wendy beaming with a smile that seemed to warm her whole body. Her phone rang and she disappeared from the door.

"I like you better than her other guests," Mark said.

"I've known you're mother since before you were born," Tony said.

"Really? Why haven't I seen you before?" he asked.

"Long story made short - I've been busy," he said.

"What are you?" Mark asked.

"Federal agent," he said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"A kind of a cop," Tony told him.

"Oh, okay," he nodded his head.

He understood how busy cops could be especially if they didn't want to be home. Over the years he'd seen cops use the job to compensate for a bad marriage. It was better to be solving a murder or arresting a crack head then being home. When they finally got divorced they married their jobs.

Wendy appeared in the doorway. She looked excited.

"Mark, Janet is on her way over to babysit. I have to go to work," she said then looked at Tony. "That was The Sun. There is a navy guy murdered. He's body is found in the Harlem Park neighborhood. You want to come?"

"Sure," he said.

Once Janet showed up, Tony and Wendy headed out to her car. As he sat behind his wheel, he reached over and opened the glove compartment and took out his sidearm. He attached it to his belt near his right hip and then started the car.

"You came armed?" she smiled.

"I'm almost always armed," he replied.

"It's at the corner of Long and Foster," she told him.

"Hang on," he said.

They arrived at the scene, which looked to be an unused store. Tony could see the NCIS truck and ME Van, then caught a glimpse of Gibbs in the store. The Baltimore police were keeping everyone at a distance, as Gibbs team worked the crime scene along with Ducky and Palmer.

"Oh, shit," he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked.

"My old team."

"Do you and that girl Ziva have something going on?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?" he said.

"She's too young for you, Tony. What is she twenty-six?" she asked.

"Thirty," he growled.

"That's almost cradle robbing for you," she teased. "Enough, Wendy," he growled and she knew to back off. Unlike Ziva she backed off. "You want to check the crime scene while I park the car. Go talk to cops and I'll be right there."

She got out and made her way to a sergeant she knew. Tony double parked his car then got out. A cop approached him and he pulled out his silver Homeland Security badge and ID and showed it to him.

"What's Homeland Security doing here?" he asked.

"Above your pay grade," he said then clipped his badge by his belt buckle.

He walked passed some police and stood in the doorway and listened to his old team talk.

"It appears that his throat was cut, Jethro," said Ducky.

"TOD?" asked Gibbs.

"Mr. Palmer, the liver probe," Ducky said.

Palmer handed him the liver probe. Tony cringed as he watched Ducky use the probe while McGee and Ziva collected trace evidence and took pictures. They had yet to notice him because he stood with two cops that they were ignoring.

"I wonder why an unused store, Gibbs?" queried Ziva as she snapped photos.

"Opportunity," he suggested.

"Check his blood for drugs. This place looks like it's been used as a bakery," said Tony.

Gibbs turned and looked at him with curiosity: "DiNozzo, what are you doing here?"

"Having lunch at Wendy's. She's outside talking to some of the cops. Her newspaper sent her to check this out," he said.

Ziva looked over at him with heat in her eyes: "This is most certainly not a bakery. There are no bake goods."

"No but things which can make you baked were probably sold here," he smirked. "Drug dealers will use unused stores as places to sell their drugs. They call them a bakery."

"Oh," she said yet continued to glare at him.

"This isn't a case of national security being at risk," said Gibbs.

"If the Gato Cartel are involved it is," he said.

"DiNozzo, you won't get the case from me," growled Gibbs.

"No, but I might want to be in the loop on it," he said.

"Rigor has yet to set in and if I go by his liver temperature, I'd say one to three hours for a TOD, Jethro," said Ducky.

"This means the killer probably called it in and this lieutenant is a message being sent to someone. Sounds like something Diaz would do making a show of a hit to drive a point home to someone," said Tony.

"Hey, Tony," Wendy came into the store and slipped her left arm around Tony's right one. "Agent Gibbs."

"Wendy," smiled Gibbs.

Ziva noticed Tony stiffen a little when Wendy touched him. _They are not lovers yet. Good. _She offered the pair a fake smiled, which sent a chill down Tony's back, as he wondered if that was the smile she gave men before she killed them.

"Could I get interview, Gibbs?" asked Wendy.

Tony closed his eyes then opened them to see Gibbs' grey blue eyes burning a hole through him.

"I'll take that as a no," she smiled.

"DiNozzo, my crime scene so it's my rules. Get her out of here," barked Gibbs.

"Come on, Wendy, get your quotes and info from local cops," he said then he grabbed her elbow and escorted her out of the store.

"I'm not sure if I like her," snarled Ziva.

"She might be good for him. I know he wants to settle down," said McGee, who then didn't know whose glare scared him more Ziva's or Gibb's.

"Get back to work," barked Gibbs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Ellen, do you have a profile for me of Roberto Diaz?" said Tony.

It was Monday morning and there was a light snowfall outside and a grey sky adding to the dullness of the day. He looked at Ellen Markum waiting for the young woman to gather her thoughts.

"He is a narcissist and sociopath. I believe he also has a repressed quality to his personality. If you look at the pictures of him and his bodyguards they are all handpicked handsome men and he seems too attentive to them," she said.

"Okay, I guess that's helpful," Tony nodded then he looked at his watch.

He stood up. Tony was wearing a Brooks Brother Regent slate grey three piece striped 1818 suit along with a pair of Shell Cordovan 1,000 mile boots. Grabbing his sidearm from his desk and then his Donegal Tweed overcoat, he pointed at TK: "You are with me."

"Where are we going, boss?" he asked.

"NCIS Headquarters," he said. "I want to know the details about the navy lieutenant including his autopsy report."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Munro.

"Begin formulating a plan of action to get to Diaz and the Gato Cartel. We have to get them before we can go to the next level," Tony told them.

"Yes, boss," said Munro with a hint of annoyance.

Tony was well aware that Munro thought he should be in charge and didn't need training. He couldn't accept that Morrow trusted and like him. _He'll either learn or be very disappointed. _

Pulling into the Navy Yard, Tony parked in the guest parking lot then he and TK headed into the building. The snow still softly fell with some of it finally accumulating on the ground.

"Agent DiNozzo," one of the security guards welcomed him. "I heard a rumor you weren't us any longer."

Tony showed him his HSI badge and ID: "Temporarily re-assigned."

"Just as long as you come back. I'd miss your movie reviews," he said.

Tony smiled and he and TK headed over to the security check and metal detectors. He and TK handed over their weapons and anything else that would set it off. After going through security, they headed to the elevator bank and up to the third floor.

Gibbs, Ziva and McGee were in the process of reviewing Lt. Allan Morse.

"Morse worked at the Pentagon where he was an aide to Captain James Manning, who works in Counterterrorism," Ziva informed the team.

TK and Tony stepped off the elevator and walked quietly towards the bullpen with Tony in the lead.

"I am checking on Captain manning's background," said Ziva.

"I ran his bank account and found that the day before he was murdered he withdrew five hundred dollars from his account," said McGee.

"Which is too small for a payoff but more than enough to purchase some drugs, McNosey," said Tony as he and TK entered the bullpen.

"DiNozzo, why are you here?" asked Gibbs.

Ziva turned and looked at Tony. She wasn't sure if she was angry at him for his date with Wendy or frustrated with herself for not talking to him yet.

"I told you, boss; I wanted to be kept in the loop, which included autopsy and what Abby finds," he said. "It's important for trying to get to the Gato Cartel."

"So you can end up in Afghanistan taking apart a Taliban led drug ring," Gibbs finished. "I thought Morrow wanted you to train a team not get immediate results."

"He wants both," said Tony.

"Ziva, why don't you take DiNozzo and," he stopped and looked at TK.

"Agent Kellog," said Tony.

"Take them to see Ducky," said Gibbs.

Following Ziva to the elevator Tony and TK were about to step on the elevator when Ziva pushed TK off then pressed the close door button followed by the emergency stop.

"Ziva, what is this about?" Tony asked.

"We still haven't talked," she said.

"I don't think this is a good idea," he said.

"Why? Because of Wendy?" she asked.

"Wendy? Why are you bringing her up?" he asked.

"You are spending a lot of time with her, aren't you?" she asked.

"Jesus, maybe Wendy is right about you?" he mumbled under his breath.

"Right. What is she right about?" demanded Ziva.

"She said I'm too old for you. Maybe she's right," he said glaring into her eyes.

She stared into his sea green eyes and didn't know if she wanted to kiss him or hit him.

"Age is nothing. I am more mature than you are," she said. "Wendy should keep her nose out of you and me."

"Wendy has nothing to do with you and me. We are our own separate problem," he sighed.

"What sort of problem am I to you?" Ziva asked as she felt herself starting to loose control.

"You confuse me; you frustrate me; you…," he stopped as Ziva grabbed his overcoat and pulled him into her then kissed him.

Without hesitation he responded to her deepening the kiss and adding even more heat to it. Ziva moaned into her mouth then broke away from him as all the oxygen in her lungs was burned up. She stepped away from him slightly out of breath.

"Why did you do that, Zi?" he asked.

He was burning for her. No women ever made him feel this way but he wanted more. If he was going to do this with Ziva, it had to be love.

"Because," she said then composed herself. "Because I have strong emotions for you."

"Strong emotions," he sighed. "Doesn't sound like love to me. Annoyance is a strong emotion. Hate is a strong emotion. Lust is a very strong emotion."

He reached over and started the elevator up.

"I'm not interested in strong emotions, Zi. I've had plenty of that in my life. I want love now. I'm finally ready for it," he said.

"Can Wendy offer you love?" asked Ziva.

"Maybe she can," his voice lowered into a growl that made Ziva want to grab him again.

The elevator doors opened and TK was standing there in the subbasement.

"Am I interrupting something, boss?" he asked.

"No, TK, let's see Ducky," Tony said as he walked away from Ziva.

As the doors to the elevator shut, she did a turn and kicked the wall.

"Damn it, DiNozzo!" she hissed. "He is the most frustrating man I know."

Tony and TK walked into the autopsy where Jimmy and Ducky were working on a body in their blue scrubs. Ducky looked up from the body and looked at Tony.

"Anthony," Ducky said, "what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Hey, Tony," said Jimmy.

"Jimbo," smiled Tony.

"The reason you're here, Anthony," said Ducky.

"Lt. Morse," he said.

"Throat cut," Ducky said. "The knife had a serrated blade hence the ragged skin instead of clean cut. He also had pre-death bruising on his abdomen and lower back, as if he was being beaten. There were some splinters in his knees, which Abby is checking to see if she can place where they came from."

"Abby know what kind of knife exactly?" he asked.

"You'd have to ask, Abigail, dear boy. She has not shared that information with me," smiled Ducky.

"Blood tests?" he asked.

"Abigail should have those completed," Ducky said.

"Thanks, Ducky. You are as always a fount of information."

"We should have dinner soon, Anthony. Things are quiet around here with you," said Ducky.

"I'll call you to make arrangements. There is a new French restaurant getting great reviews," Tony said.

"That would be lovely," Ducky said.

Tony then he looked over at Jimmy. "Basketball this weekend, Jimmy?"

"Sure, Tony. The Y again."

"Yup," he smiled.

TK and Tony next headed to Abby's lab one level down. Entering the lab they heard the less than dulcet tones of Soilent Green playing.

"Abby!" Tony yelled.

Spinning around on her stool, Abby saw TK and Tony. She was wearing a skirt too short to be called a mini, a tight fitting black tee with a white skull on it, her lab coat and Goth accoutrements. Jumping off her stool so that her pigtails flopped about she ran to Tony and gave him a bone crunching hung. TK watched this with amusement until Abby noticed him and lowered her brow and stared.

"Abby, this is TK. He is ex-Delta Force so be nice to him," Tony smiled.

"Hi," she said cautiously.

"Hi," smiled TK.

Abby gave him another cautious look.

"I need some info," said Tony.

Before he could answer Gibbs entered the lab and proceeded to head slap Tony.

"Hey, what did I do?" asked Tony.

"Exactly! I have an angry ex-Mossad assassin upstairs scaring the shit out of McGee. I have a feeling you're the cause," growled Gibbs.

"Oh, she'll get over it," Tony returned the growl.

"I swear, DiNozzo, if you've broken rule…," Gibbs started to lecture.

"I don't work for you now, Gibbs. I'm not even NCIS right now and, no, I haven't broken any of your more important rules with Ziva, but I'll drop you a postcard when I do," he said.

Gibbs and Tony squared off. Abby remembered their early days together when it didn't go more than a week between blowouts between the two men. Each man would end up glowering at each other and eventually it would end in an affectionate head slap. It was during that time that Ducky began to theorize that they were more alike then dissimilar. At first Abby didn't see it, but aside from the personality difference she grew to understand what he meant. Each man was loyal, believed in justice, and would do anything for a friend or family, which always surprised her about Tony considering how dysfunctional his family was. Then again the two men in front of her had become a family and she was part of it.

"Fill him in, Abs," said Gibbs.

"The knife was a retractable serrated blade US Army Ranger's knife," she said.

"Did you check to see if Diaz has an ex-Rangers working for him?" asked Tony.

"We're checking on that," said Gibbs.

"I can find out, boss. I have a lot of connections in the Army," said TK.

"Do it," Gibbs and Tony said at the same time.

"If there are Rangers involved that would explain a lot," said Tony.

"Yeah, treason and greed to start with," added Gibbs.

"Splinters?" asked Tony looking over his shoulder at Abby.

"From what I can tell them came from a warehouse floor that is near the water. There were traces of…," Abby was about to get technical, but Tony cut her off.

"Thanks, Ab," he said then kissed her forehead.

He turned to leave with TK.

"Steak on Thursday?" Gibbs asked him.

"I'll be there, boss," Tony said.

"I'm not your boss right now, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"You'll always be my boss, Gibbs," he smiled.

"You bring the beer. I prefer Mexican," said Gibbs.

"I know, boss," Tony said then he and TK left.

"He knows where the warehouse is, doesn't he?" asked Abby.

Gibbs took his cellphone out and nodded yes to Abby. He speed dialed a number: "Ziva, DiNozzo is leaving. Take McGee and trail him."

"_Yes, Gibbs_."

NCIS

"She's hot," said TK.

"Who?" asked Tony as he drove. The still falling snow made the whole world seem grey and soft.

"Abby. I think she's hot," he said.

"Yeah, she's something," smiled Tony.

Tony called into Munro and told him that he and TK were headed to Baltimore then he called Captain Lincoln Forest.

"_Forest_," he answered.

"What abandoned warehouse does Diaz use in the Inner Harbor as a slaughter house?" he asked.

"_Hi to you, DiNozzo_," laughed Forest. "_I'll text you an address and meet you there. How long_?"

"Forty-five minutes," said Tony then he hung up.

"Teach me, Obi Wan. What are we doing?" asked TK.

"Obi Wan," smiled Tony, "I like that. We are looking for the first crime scene where he was beaten in the hopes of finding more evidence."

"Shouldn't we call in the rest of the team?" asked TK.

"Not on a hunch."

They pulled up to the empty warehouse where Captain Forest and one of his detectives were waiting for them. Tony parked his car and he and TK got out and headed towards them.

"Tony," Forest offered his hand.

They shook hands.

"Link," said Tony. "Lt. Morse was beat up before they cut his neck like a lamb to the slaughter. He had splinters in his knees."

"Let's go in," said Forest.

Entering the warehouse Tony caught a glimpse out of the corner of his eye the distinctive frame of McGee. He stopped and dialed Gibbs.

"_Gibbs_," he barked.

"Why don't you tell your two shadows to come into the warehouse and check it out with us?"

"_You saw McGee_," he said.

"Yup."

"_They'll be right in_," said Gibbs.

"I've got blood splatter over here," called TK, who was squatting over the splatter.

"You have gloves and an evidence bag on you?" asked Tony.

"Sorry, boss," said TK.

Tony sighed then he felt familiar presence right behind his right shoulder. A shiver went down his spine.

"I have both," Ziva whispered to him.

He turned and looked into her dark brown eyes. Fighting the urge to grab her and kiss her again, he just stood and stared at her. She could sense that he wanted to kiss her and her Mona Lisa smile crossed her lips.

"Well, collect the evidence, Agent David," he said. "I know that NCIS will share information with HSI."

"No, but we will share with you whatever evidence we find here," she smiled. "Come on, McGee."

"Hey, Tony," McGee said as he walked over to where TK was.

"How's the reports going, McOverwhelmed?" asked Tony.

Instead of an answer he got a dirty look and a giggle from Ziva.

NCIS

His hunch was that the Gato Cartel was either involved with the military or ex-military, who were probably acting as the go between with the Taliban drug dealers. The thought disturbed him. He known so many honorable military men during his time at NCIS that the thought some of them were acting in a treasonous manner sickened his stomach.

On his TV he watched an old episode of Magnum. It was one of those episodes which involved Viet Nam and Magnum's involvement in it. These were some of the best episodes in Tony's opinion. He took a swig from his beer and started to consider what to have for dinner.

He had some cold leftover Chinese food he could heat u or there was always the possibility of ordering a pizza. Suddenly, someone rang his doorbell. He got up and walked over to the door and opened it without checking. Standing on the other side of the door with snow melting in her rich dark hair was Ziva. She was holding a large pizza and a six pack of Killian's beer.

"I brought dinner. Can I come in?" she smiled.

He could never refuse that smile.

"Come in," he exhaled.

She placed the pizza and beer on his dining room table then slipped her overcoat off. Underneath she had on jeans and a blue shawl sweater. Tony noticed she had applied more than her usual lipstick tonight. He walked over to the pizza box and opened it. The pizza was half extra cheese, pepperoni and sausage and half black olives and feta cheese. He smiled.

Grabbing a slice of his preferred toppings and a slice of her preferred toppings he walked over to where she sat on the sofa and handed her a slice. Ziva took a bite and smiled.

"You are watching Magnum," she said.

"Yeah," he said then he folded his slice and took a large bite.

She laid the pizza in her right hand on her left hand then rested both hands in her lap.

"Since Ray I am afraid of falling in love or admitting in love," she said with her eyes looking down. "All my real relationships have ended badly. Moshe died on a mission. He was twenty-one and I was twenty. I'd already been Kidon for two years. My next serious relationship was Michael."

She looked up at Tony: "That did not end well."

"No, it didn't," he said with some guilt.

"Ray turned out to be a mistake, too," she said. "I am afraid of love."

"I understand, Ziva. My relationships haven't all been peachy, either," he said.

"Are you sure you love me?" she asked.

"I am," he said. "I was before Somalia and I've been in love with you since, but I wasn't sure I was ready for what the responsibilities of love. You may not believe this, Ziva, but I have commitment issues."

She snorted a laugh: "I have noticed, Tony."

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Give me some more time," she said.

"You're not sure how you feel about me?" he asked.

"I am sure how I feel. But I am not sure I want to love like that again," she said.

He exhaled a long stream of air from his lungs.

"I'll give you time, but I'm not going to stop seeing Wendy," he said.

She opened her mouth to protest when Tony put his hand up.

"I'm not jumping in bed with her. But I'll continue to have our little dates. If you decide you don't want what I want Ziva, then I don't want to lose the opportunity to find it with someone else. For the difficulty that passed between Wendy and me she gets me. She understands me," he said.

"Is that enough for you?" she asked.

"If I can't have your love, then it will have to do," he said.

"You will give me more time then," she smiled.

"Yes, Zi, I'll give you more time, not all the time in the world, though, but more time," he said then he smiled. "Maybe we should watch a chick flick involving time. Let's see there is Christopher Reeve in _Somewhere in Time _or Malcolm McDowell in _Time after Time _or Hugh Jackman in _Kate & Leopold_."

"Hugh Jackman. I think he is hot," laughed Ziva.

He growled at her as he retrieved the DVD from his collection.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

As Gibbs and his team went step by step looking for the murderer of Lt. Morse acting according to Gibbs obsessive methodical way, Tony and his team bypassed that and went directly after Diaz and the Gato Cartel acting according his intuitive unorthodox way. As the rest of the team were in early getting to work, TK walked in late with a sly smile playing on his face.

"Kat," Tony called to Agent Katdare using his nickname for her, "do you mind reaching over and slapping TK on the back of the head for me. He looks too happy for someone who has come to work late."

"Personnel department would make me take anger management classes if I did, Tony. I hate those classes," said Katdare.

"Why are you so happy, TK?" asked Tony.

He sat down at his workstation: "Sgt. Micah Stane works for Diaz along with his Ranger buddies Sgt. Kelvin Andrews and Sgt. Wayne Charles. My sources say that they still have some buddies in Afghanistan."

"Kat, I want everything we can get on these Rangers and use anyway you can," said Tony.

"Yes, Tony," she said.

"TK, you got an address on them?" he asked.

"Yup," he smiled.

"Are you working on getting the names in Afghanistan?" he asked.

"Yup," he smiled.

"Good job," Tony said.

"Munro, Naylon, Markum, and TK, go talk to those bastards in Baltimore," he said.

"Should we bring them in and lean on them?" asked Naylon.

"No. Keep it light. You're canvassing for witnesses," he said.

"And what are you going to do?" asked Munro.

"I'm going to a meeting with Deputy Director Morrow then going home to change and meet with someone who might be able to help us with even more information," he said.

"Who are you meeting with?" asked Munro.

"Confidential," he smiled.

NCIS

In his cashmere and wool taupe colored Nicoletti suit along a light blue dress shirt and red silk tie and a camel's hair overcoat, Tony once again waited for Miss Hyde to bring him to meeting with Director Morrow. The only difference this time was that it was at Morrow's office and he had to wait for a meeting with an influential Senator to end.

"I have to say that for a special agent you dress well," she noted. "I know clothes and that is a 2500 dollar suit."

"You do know clothes," he smirked as he started to follow her through the halls of the Nebraska Avenue complex.

"Are you on the take, Agent DiNozzo?" she asked.

"That's, SAC DiNozzo and nope. What I do have is a trust fund my mother left me," he smiled.

"I didn't see that in your personnel file," she said.

"You wouldn't. She had very good lawyers who were able to keep it from my father," he said.

"Mother and father issues, huh? You must make a wonderful boyfriend," she said sarcastically.

"I bet you leave scars on your boyfriends," he retorted.

"Only the ones that I really like," she smiled as they entered the waiting area to Morrow's office.

Morrow's secretary sat behind a mahogany desk looking bored. She didn't even perk up when as they came into the office.

"Karen, is the senator still in there with the deputy director?" asked Hyde.

She nodded yes. Hyde motioned for Tony to take a seat. Tony sat down in a wood chair with a red leather cushion. She sat down beside him.

"Deputy Director Morrow likes you," she said. "He wants to keep you."

"He should see how I do first before wanting to keep me," Tony replied.

"He speaks fondly about her and an Agent Gibbs saying you were the best two man team he ever saw," she said.

"We had our moments," he said.

It was then the door opened to his office and the senator left along with his two aides. Morrow stood in the doorway and motioned Tony to join him. When Hyde got up he motioned her to stay.

The office was filled with photos of Morrow and important people. It was his way of letting people know not to take him lightly because he knew people and the right people. He sat down behind an expensive oak desk in a high back black leather chair. Tony sat down in much more comfortable chair than in the waiting area.

"I swear to God a senator can't go to the Men's Room without a minimum of two aides to help him wipe his ass," Morrow sighed.

"I could see where that would come in sometimes under certain circumstances," said Tony.

Morrow smiled: "Give me a first impression of your team."

"Excellent. I have one potential problem," said Tony.

"Munro," guessed Morrow.

"How did you know?" asked Tony.

"Got him from the FBI," smiled Morrow as if to say no more needed to be said.

"I believe Diaz is using ex Army Rangers as his go between to get to the Taliban drug source," Tony said.

"A few bad apples might dirty the reputation of some honorable soldiers," he said.

"When the time comes I'd like to finish this case with Army CID, including going over to Afghanistan to make an apprehension," he said.

"You, Kellog and one other. That's all I'll allow," he said.

"More than enough, sir," said Tony.

"When will you bring Army CID into this?" asked Morrow.

"Once NCIS has one of the ex Rangers in custody," he said. "It will help pry him away from them."

"Gibbs will be pissed," Morrow said with a smile.

"Not the first time I've pissed him off," smiled Tony.

"He taught you well," nodded Morrow. "Do you have rules like he does?"

"Yeah, but not as many as Gibbs," Tony said. "One, never stand on the sideline when one of your people are in trouble. Two, always carry a knife. Three, if you feel like you're being played then you're being played. Four, if you can't trust your partner, you need a new partner. Five, team is family."

The last one made Morrow smile because if DiNozzo believed it then in six months he'd have a hard time leaving the team.

"Only five?" he asked.

"Only five so far," he said.

"Can you're team multi-task?" he asked.

"It depends what you're asking from them," Tony said.

"I want you to start behind an extensive file on Edward Maloof. He's a businessman from Michigan via Canada," he said.

"Just start a file on him?" asked Tony.

"For now," smiled Morrow.

"Sounds family," remarked Tony.

"Originally the family name was Malouf which is of Arab descent but he traces his family back to Lebanon."

"I'll have a file started," said Tony. "Any hints about him?"

"He's a dangerous man," smiled Morrow.

"Okay. I'll put Markum and Katdare on it."

"Good," Morrow said then looked at his watch. "Let's have lunch at the Bibiana Osteria-Enoteca. I know you like Italy."

"That's one of DC powerbroker lunches. You sure you want to take me there?" asked Tony.

"Positive. I have to show off my latest asset," said Morrow.

NCIS

After Ossobuco for lunch and a few hours at work afterwards, Tony returned home to change for his meeting. Putting on jeans and a grey fleece hoodie, he slipped on a shoulder holster with a Glock 17, which was his backup piece, and then pulled his old pea coat out of the closet and put it on. He was now ready for the Baltimore docks in winter.

He parked far enough away from the Port of Baltimore that no one would see him get out of his GTO. It was a bitter cold night and the man he was meeting there was an undercover narc he knew for the past thirteen years. Mel Washington was excellent at his job. He collected intel and passed it on. Many an arrest had been made on his work and many offers of promotion offered him, but Mel's brother died a junkie and he vowed to rid Baltimore of drugs. He knew that was an impossible vow but he refused to give up the fight.

With more ease then he had hoped for, he was able to get up security and into the Port. Even at night there was activities in the port, though not the bustling activities of day time when the longshoremen unload cargo containers. Walking through the maze of cargo containers of the Seagirt Terminal, which reminded him of his time stuck in one with Ziva, he kept an eye out for Mel, who currently worked as a longshoreman trying to mark which containers contained drugs and which didn't.

"Looking good, DiNozzo," he heard a familiar voice behind him.

Turning around he saw Mel Washington dressed much like him except with a ski hat on. The African American man was nearing forty and now had the beginnings of grey in his beard.

"Mel, good to see you," he offered his hand and they shook.

"Let's make this quick. There are some guys hanging around tonight who you don't want to run into, I'm here with them. We are checking out a cargo container filled with drugs, which they want moved tomorrow," he said.

"Gato Cartel murdered a naval lieutenant, you hear anything about it?" asked Tony.

"I heard some ex-bad ass Ranger named Stane did it under the orders of Diaz. It seems they wanted to send a message to an associate of this lieutenant, someone he worked with," he said.

"You hear why?" he asked.

"Something to do about Afghanistan and intel on the provider of heroine Diaz is selling and he wants that information not to see daylight," he said.

The office Morse worked for had intel on this heroine, probably which tribe and where it was being grown in Afghanistan, but they were being intimidated to bury the intel. He nodded his head.

Before he could ask another question, they heard voices coming their way. Mel looked at him with an expression of regret in his face.

"I need you to take a beating to keep my cover, Tony, you know how it is," Mel said.

"Just make sure I live through this," Tony requested.

"You're the best, man," he said then he yelled: "Who the fuck are you?"

Mel balled up a right hand and connected with Tony's jaw. He followed that up with a gut shot and another shot to his face taking him down. Suddenly, he heard footsteps arriving.

"Who is this?" someone asked.

"Not sure, but I thought I'd teach him a lesson about sneaking around at night," said Mel.

"Smart," he heard someone say.

Suddenly, he was being kicked relentless by these men. One of them connected with his surgery repaired knee which caused him to scream in agony. Mel stepped in.

"Better not kill him just in case he's a narc. The police will shut the port down if he is and we kill him," he said.

"He's right. Let's go," Tony heard the voices then they disappeared.

Slowly, Tony got up. He spat out some blood then tested his knee. It throbbed with knife sharp pain, but he could stand on it. Of course, walking on that knee was another story altogether. He knew he was in no condition to find his way to his car, so he pulled out his smart phone and called the only and he trusted under the circumstances since he just didn't know his team that well yet.

"_Gibbs_" he answered his cellphone gruffly.

"Hey, boss, I could use a hand."

"_You're in pain. Where are you, Tony_?" Gibbs asked with his voice not hiding his concern.

"Just took a beating. I'm somewhere in the Port of Baltimore," he said.

"_We'll be right there_," he said.

"You still at work?" Tony asked.

"_Yup. Be there in half hour_," he hung up.

He put his smart phone away then he leaned up against a cargo container and slid down it.

"Oh yeah, I live a blessed life. I feel like Terry Malloy in _On the Waterfront_," he mumbled to himself before drifting off into unconsciousness.

NCIS

"Tony, Tony, please wake up," he heard Ziva's voice pleading.

He opened his eyes and saw her wiping blood off of his face. Her hair was pulled back and her face pinched with worry.

"Hey, beautiful," he mumbled.

"What the hell happened to you, DiNozzo?" growled Gibbs.

"I could have been a contender, boss," he said.

"Tony, can you walk?" Ziva asked.

"Someone kicked my knee," he said. "It hurts real bad."

"Ducky is waiting for you at your apartment with Jimmy. I thought you'd want to avoid the hospital if possible," Gibbs said.

"I love you, boss," he said.

"Keep it in your pants, DiNozzo. Help me get him up," he said to Ziva.

Together they almost carried him to the NCIS issued Charger. Ziva got in the back with Tony and a first aid kit. She gently began to clean him up.

"What the hell happen to you?" asked Gibbs.

"Had to take a beating to keep someone's undercover Identity intact," he mumbled.

"I hope it was worth it," Gibbs said.

"Ex-Ranger Micah Stane killed Morse under Diaz orders. It was as a message to intimidate someone he works with, who has intel about the Taliban that they don't want to see the light of day," he said.

"Good work, Tony," Gibbs said.

"My team should be involved in this when you take them down," he said.

"It will be."

NCIS

In Tony's bedroom Ducky and Jimmy examined him. They probed, prodded, bandaged and stitched then Ducky forced him to take painkillers stronger than Advil, which had the usually effect of making him more than a little off center. Ducky then went into the living room and spoke to Gibbs and Ziva.

"He is bruised and battered but he will eventually be fine. His ribs are going to be very sore along with his abdomen and his knee is swollen. I believe he should see an orthopedic surgeon about that. It felt stable but he should be careful with it since it was his surgically repaired one," said Ducky.

Gibbs grimaced at this fact. Over the years he'd seen Tony hurt that knee in chases and fights and knew how much pain it gave him.

"How's he doing now?" asked Ziva.

"I gave him a powerful painkiller and he is now flying rather high," said Ducky.

Jimmy walked down the hallway from Tony's bedroom.

"He's riffing right now on the similarities between Daredevil and Zatoichi. It's very entertaining," said Jimmy with a smile.

"We should let him get some rest," said Ducky.

"I'll stay with him and make sure he doesn't do anything foolish," said Ziva.

"Are you sure?" asked Gibbs.

"I am positive, Gibbs," she said. "I can sleep on his sofa."

"Take away his cellphone. I don't want any calls from him at three in the morning discussing the coat in _On the Waterfront_ as a talisman giving courage to those who wear it to stand up against corruption," Gibbs said.

"Now that is a fascinating concept about that film. Anthony would have made a fine film professor," said Ducky

Once everyone was gone, Ziva went into his bedroom and checked on him. He was sound asleep. Standing there for a few minutes she watched the steady rise and fall of his chest and thanked God he was alive. She next went over to his chest of drawers and grabbed an OSU tee shirt and grey sweat pants, which were far too big for her. Proceeding to his bathroom she took a long hot shower in order to get the chill out of her bones from being at the port.

After showering and toweling off, she dressed in the clothes she took from Tony then went out to the living room to find Tony, dressed much like her, was seated on the sofa with a bag of frozen corn on his knee acting as an ice pack to bring down the swelling.

"What are you doing up?" Ziva asked.

"Icing down my knee," he mumbled.

She sat down on the sofa beside him and gently touched his face. He looked over at her and attempted a smile but it hurt his jaw.

"Are you trying to force me to make up my mind quicker, aren't you, Ahuvi?" she said.

"No. Just trying to do my job," he said.

"And that involves taking a beating?" she asked.

"looks worse than it is. Couldn't let my contact be exposed. He's an undercover cop," he said then laid his head back on the back of the couch then he chuckled. "I guess I should cancel my date tomorrow night with Wendy. She always hated when I showed up banged up and bruised for a date. Instead of going out she'd force me to stay home so she could baby me."

Hearing this made Ziva more jealous than she liked. Ziva moved closer to him on the sofa. She knew she shouldn't do it but suddenly she felt a pang of competition with Wendy.

"I do not blame her for that," she said.

"You've seen me in worse condition then this and it didn't bother you, Zi. I've been shot, concussed into memory loss, almost drowned saving Gibbs and Maddie, and had my heart torn out and Jeanne flamingo dance on it by accusing me of murdering you father."

"Maybe it did bother me seeing you hurt but I didn't want to show, Tony," she said. "There was always rule 12, yes?"

"And I thought I knew my beautiful ninja and all her moods," he said.

She moved even closer to him, place her left hand on his face, and gently turned his head then she kissed him. It was a sweet soft kiss that quickly became hotter, harder, and more passionate.

"You need to get some rest," she said. "I am going to take you back to your bed now."

"I can sleep out here. I do plenty of night," he said.

"No, we will go to your bed and I will sleep with you, but hanky spanky," she said.

"That hanky panky," he smiled. "Haven't made up your mind yet, huh?"

"No but I am getting there," she said then kissed him again.

NCIS

Tony woke up with Ziva's head on his chest and her left leg draped over his groin. He didn't know whether to smile or groan since he woke up with his usually morning erection. Carefully, he tried to move out from underneath which only made his already sensitive erection more so.

"Not your knee," she mumbled.

"Sorry," he said.

He finally was able to sit up with his back to Ziva, who had a smile on her face.

"I shall make us breakfast," she said then slipped out of bed while Tony sat thinking of football stats.

He looked at his alarm clock and the time and called to her: "It seven o'clock. You should call Gibbs and tell him you're going to be late.

She stuck her head through the doorway. He noticed her hair was down and wild, which counter on the work the football stats did for his morning erection. Swallowing hard, he forgot what he wanted to say to her. _How come she does this to me more than any other woman? It isn't fair. _

"I am taking the day off and so aren't you. You need that knee checked out by a doctor," she said. "I will drive you."

"You don't have to, Zi. I can…," he paused then remembered his car was in Baltimore. "Damn it!"

"Yes," she smiled.

"Car is in Baltimore," he said.

She tossed him his smart phone: "Make the call. I will take you to Georgetown to have your knee checked."

"Zi, I…," he started and she cut him off.

"You will either come with me willingly or I will force you," she said pleasantly then disappeared.

"Maybe I don't want a relationship with her," he mumbled sourly.

"I heard that," Ziva yelled from the bathroom.

"Sorry can't talk now, I have to call me workplace and tell them I am being kidnapped by a ninja who is forcing to go to the hospital," he growled.

She once again appeared in his bedroom doorway but this time her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"I will make us French toast then we will go," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," he offered her a fake smile.

Ziva strode into his personal space as he sat on the edge of the bed and lifted his face up by placing on either side of his face then kissed him again. Instinctively Tony's wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss in kind. After a short eternity, Ziva pushed herself away.

"What are you kissing me lately?" he asked.

"I am collecting intel to help make my decision," she said then walked out of his bedroom.

"I doomed," he said to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Much to his chagrin Tony had a partially torn PCL, which called for arthroscopic surgery and a knee brace for two weeks. The only good thing about it was the surgery was in and out and he had it that day with Ziva helping him home. He called Wendy and begged off dinner then sat on the sofa watching movies and sulking. Later that day TK showed up with his car. Naylon drove him to Baltimore and he broke into it and drove it home for Tony.

"Hey, boss," he said as he saw Tony in sweat pants with his right knee in a brace.

Ziva was in the kitchen cooking up something for dinner since Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ducky, and Palmer were coming over for dinner.

"Thanks, TK. Did you destroy anything?" he asked.

"Not a scratch. Delta Force taught me a diversity of skills," he said.

"I filled in Naylon what I found out. I want this Captain James Manning researched inside and out," Tony said. "I'll be into work tomorrow."

"Desk duty?" said TK.

"No, Supervisor, leader, so I'll just lead from the back for two weeks instead of the front," he said.

"I'll let everyone know you be in tomorrow," he said then he looked over at Ziva who he could see through the kitchen nook. "Have a good dinner."

TK smirked then he walked over and opened the door to see Abby standing there ready to buzz. A smile lit up his face.

"You have great timing," she said.

"I'd say so," he said.

"You just going to stand there?" asked Abby.

"Sorry," he smiled.

He stood aside allowing Abby to enter. Tony watched as his agent looked appreciatively at Abby's backside. A grin broke out on Tony's face when Gibbs appeared in the door and stood there glaring at TK, who turned to see him and almost jumped out of his skin.

"Tony," Abby cried then ran over and sat beside and gave him a hug.

"Excuse, sir," TK said to Gibbs.

"Don't call me sir, I work for a living," barked Gibbs.

TK smiled: "Marine?"

"And you?"

"Ranger then Delta," he said.

"The Unit, huh?" said Gibbs. "You belong to DiNozzo."

"He's my boss now," smiled TK.

Gibbs leaned in and said in a soft voice that had steel in it: "Protect his six."

"With pleasure," replied TK, who then left.

Gibbs shut the door and walked over to DiNozzo: "I like your agent."

"TK, I trust him," he said.

"Good," said Gibbs

Everyone else arrived soon thereafter. Sitting down at Tony's dining room table, Ziva served them kafta, a sort of Middle Eastern meatball, with pilaf rice and grilled vegetables.

"Jeez, this is delicious, Ziva" Tony said.

"Thank you, Tony," Ziva smiled.

There was a knock on the door. Being a gentleman Ducky got up and answered the door. It was Wendy.

"Won't you come in, my dear? We have an impromptu dinner party for Tony since he is inured," he said.

"Thank you," she smiled.

Wendy and Ducky walked over to the dining room table. Gibbs watched the look on Ziva's face, a mask of indifference, and he could see it took effort for her to put the mask on. Next, he looked at Tony, who looked like a man in search of a hole to hide in.

"When you told me you were injured had to break our date I had to see you," Wendy said.

"PCL tear and some bruises. In two weeks I'll be walking without a brace on my knee," he assured her.

"Please sit down. I made plenty of food. I'll get you a dish," Ziva said pleasantly.

She got up and went into the kitchen. Jimmy retrieved an extra chair. She sat between Ducky and Jimmy.

"Good thing I got my mother's dining room table. It can easily seat twelve," remarked Tony feeling more and more uncomfortable.

"Here," Gibbs whispered and passed him his bourbon. "You're going to need this more than me."

"Thanks, boss," Tony said then took a sip of the bourbon. "I wonder how bourbon goes with painkillers."

"I think you should find out," Gibbs smirked.

Ziva returned with a plate of food for Wendy then she sat down seeming clam and placid.

"Mark misses you, Tony," Wendy said.

"Who is Mark?" asked Abby.

"My son," she smiled.

"How old is he?" asked Abby.

"Seven and Tony is great with him. They were playing video games together the last time he visited," said Wendy.

Ziva looked over at Tony, who took a long swig of Gibbs' bourbon.

"I'll freshen your glass," Gibbs whispered to Tony.

"Thanks, boss," said Tony, as Gibbs got up, retrieved the bottle of bourbon, and freshened the glass.

"Tony, I've been meaning to ask you, where's your piano?" asked Wendy.

"In storage. This place is too small for it," he answered.

Wendy looked over at Ziva: "Has he ever played the piano for you?"

"No," she answered with a fake smile.

"I'd love to play for you, Zi, if you ever want to hear me play," said Tony.

"Jimmy has tuned my piano recently. You should come and play on that one for me," Ziva said.

"I would love to," said Tony.

"I was Tony's piano teacher for a while. He didn't really need lessons from me. I always guessed the real reason he took lessons from me in Baltimore was so we would start dating, since I first taught him when he was a senior at the Military Academy and a freshman at Roger Williams," Wendy said.

Gibbs noticed that Tony started to get uncomfortable.

"Didn't you tell me you seduced your piano teacher in high school?" asked McGee.

"Shut up, McChatter Box," said Tony.

"I got in trouble for that," smiled Wendy.

Ziva looked over at a squirming Tony and she noticed his discomfort, which made her smile. _He is uncomfortable because he has feelings for me._ _I can accept that. _

"Um, is there enough for seconds?" he asked.

"Yes, Tony, I will give you more if that's what you want," Ziva said.

"You mean get him more," said Wendy.

"No, I said what I meant," Ziva smiled then stood up and took Tony's plate to get him more.

"Good luck, DiNozzo. I hope you have your service weapon with you for later," Gibbs whispered to him.

NCIS

It was a long uncomfortable evening for Tony, which ended with him gratefully taking two painkillers with some bourbon in order to pass out. His guests left knowing he was passed out and impossible to wake. He woke in the morning on his couch fully dressed and feeling like shit. Taking off his clothes and brace, he took a nice long hot shower then dressed put the brace back along with a pair of black jeans, a Calvin Klein half zip Merino wool sweater with a black tee underneath, and Romano leather jacket. He added his badge and gun and he was ready to limp off to work.

When he limped into the squad room his team stared at him but didn't say anything, except for TK.

"How was dinner, boss?" he asked.

"Fine."

"Abby enjoy it?" asked TK.

"The marine you met is Gibbs. If I give you Abby's number and she agrees to a date and you hurt her, he'll hunt you down and kill you," said Tony. "He was a marine sniper."

"I just might die happy," TK smiled.

"Where do we stand with Captain James Manning?" Tony asked.

"Nothing fishy about his finances," said Katdare.

"Let's put him under surveillance," said Tony. "Munro, you, Naylon and Markum set up a surveillance of him."

"What are we looking for?" Munro asked.

"Strange behavior. Nervous behavior. Anything that is hinky," he said.

"You think the message of Morse's death was to him to keep information buried," said Naylon.

"I love have a cop on the job," smiled Tony. "Does he have family?"

"Forty-two years old, twenty years married, two kids, boy fifteen and girl eleven," Katdare said.

"Markum, I think we need a profile of the man," said Tony.

"Gotcha, boss," she said.

"We are becoming a well oiled machine," he said then he stood up. "And now I have to go to the bathroom."

He limped out of the squad room leaving Munro staring at his back.

"Buffoon," said Munro.

"That buffoon is a better leader then you. We worked as individuals yesterday under you. Today we are working as a team," Naylon said quietly.

"Lay off, DiNozzo. I like him," said TK, who then offered Munro a deadly smile.

NCIS

It was Saturday morning. Tony reluctantly got out of bed and limped into the living room. There were six calls from Wendy on his smart phone. He had forgotten how persistent she could be. _No wonder she's a good investigative reporter. She doesn't know when to give up. _He chuckled to himself.

They had made some headway in the case in that Manning was nervous enough a man that Tony had them bring him in for questioning. It appeared Diaz had killed Morse, who turned out to be completely innocent in this, to show Manning he meant business. He threatened his wife and two kids if he didn't bury the intel he had, which was the name of the some people in Afghanistan who knew who was producing heroine for the Taliban.

Tony called Gibbs in. Gibbs had Stane, Andrews and Charles under surveillance. Manning's family was immediately put into protective custody and Manning agreed to testify against Stane, who was the man who threatened him. The next step was to bring in Stane, Andrews and Charles. Gibbs agreed to a joint op with his RRT just as long as Tony wasn't involved. In his opinion he shouldn't be near the field until his knee was sound.

Tony offered him the name of Lincoln Forest as a Baltimore contact for the op then put Munro in charge with TK as his number two. His last words were to TK was in anything went wrong call him. He wasn't about to stay on the sidelines if his team was in trouble.

He called Wendy, more out of guilt than wanting to drive out to Baltimore and spend the day. His mind was with his team, which would be working with Gibbs tonight.

"_Hello_," she answered.

"Hey," he said.

"_Finally, return my call_," she said in a voice that could freeze an open flame.

"It has been a hellacious week. How about I come for a late lunch to your place today?"

"_I'll expect you at three_," her voice warmed up.

"I'll be there," he said.

NCIS

He wore a grey oxford shirt, a grey Emporio Armani wool sweater jacket, black jeans and his Donegal tweed overcoat, as well as a pair of Italian loafers. With his team in the field he brought his Beretta and badge then he got in his car and drove to Wendy's.

"Welcome back stranger," she said to him when she opened the door.

"So, can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course. The food is ready and we are waiting for you," she said.

She had lasagna waiting for him and Mark was looking forward to playing some games with him. Tony spent the next five hours with Wendy and her son. It was relaxing, even enjoyable. Plus, around six he got a chance to have more lasagna. He had to admit that there were only a few things from making it a perfect night and one of them was Ziva. His smart phone rang.

"DiNozzo," he answered.

"Bos_s, we have a problem_," it was TK.

"What happened?" he asked as his gut churned.

"_There was a fuck up. Naylon was shot and… you better get here to the Port of Baltimore. We have a bit of standoff_," he said.

"I'm about ten minutes away. I'll be right there," he said then he hung up.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked.

"An op went bad," he said. "I have to go."

"Tony, you're injured. You shouldn't be going anywhere where there is danger," she said.

"My people are in trouble," he said.

Less then ten minutes later he was screeching to a halt near the police cars and yellow taped off area. He pulled his HSI badge out and clipped it by his belt buckle.

He saw a swat team had deplored by which meant hostage crisis. A cop tried to stop him but her glared.

"Homeland Security. Try and stop me and I'll declare this scene a matter of national security and take control of it," he growled.

TK heard his voice and came running around a cargo container. He was in a HSI jacket with a bullet vest on. Tony noticed there was blood on his hands.

"Sitrep," he demanded.

"Stane, his two boys some of Diaz men were here to collect a couple of suitcases full of heroine and pay for them. We were getting into position to make a move on Gibbs orders, when Munro jump the gun. He got Naylon shot and put Markum and Katdare in danger. Stane, Andrews and Charles had them until Agent David went into action. She killed Charles then knocked the shit out of Andrews, but Stane got her. All of Diaz's men are dead thanks to Gibbs, McGee and Forest and his men."

"Where's Stane and Andrews?" he asked.

"They are hold up behind a cargo container demanding shit, but we SWAT wanting control, Gibbs demanding control, and…," TK stopped as he saw the expression on his boss' face.

"I have two jobs or you. One, find Munro and tell him to get to the hospital and check on Naylon. He is not to leave his side until we know he is safe. If he doesn't listen to you then give him a reason to go to the hospital," barked Tony.

"Yes, sir," smiled TK. He liked this man more and more every day.

"Two, you familiar with the SWAT team's sniper rifle?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's a M24 Sniper Weapon System. They even have heat vision scope," he said.

"You commandeer one and once I get Ziva free from them you put a nice hole in Stane and you shoot through me if you have to," said Tony.

"What about Andrews?" he asked.

"Kneecap if you have to. We need one of them alive," he said. "Now point me in the right direction."

"Wait, boss," he said then he turned to two of the SWAT guys. "I need an ear piece for him."

One of them pulled an extra ear piece out and tossed it to Tony, who put it in his ear.

"I'll get the frequency, so you can hear me. I'll let you know when I'm ready to shoot," TK said.

"I'm counting you," he said then out the piece in his right ear and strode in the direction TK pointed him in.

He saw Gibbs and Forest along with McGee huddled and talking. Gibbs looked over at him. The moment he saw the expression on his face he knew it was another Somalia. Tony was focused on Ziva at all cost.

"DiNozzo," he called to him and waved him over.

Tony ignored him and walked trying to hide his limp into the opening and stopped.

"Who are you?" he heard Stane call to him.

"Special Agent in Charge Anthony DiNozzo, Homeland Security," he called back.

From the safety spot Forest looked at Gibbs with an expression asking what the fuck was going on.

"Can you explain what he's doing?" asked Forest.

"Agent David and Agent DiNozzo are very close," he growled.

"I like this having Homeland Security here to negotiate," yelled Stane.

"Not here for negotiating. I'm here for an exchange. A special agent in charge from Homeland Security for a special agent from NCIS. Consider me an upgrade in the hostage department," he called to him.

"Tony, don't you dare," he heard Ziva started to at him but she was cut off.

"You sure you are Homeland Security?" called Stane.

Tony took his badge and threw it towards the cargo container they were hiding behind.

"_Tony, I'm climbing up on some containers and trying to get an angle on them," _TK let him know.

Andrews came out from behind the container and grabbed the badge then went back to his hiding spot.

"Here's the deal. I send her out and she walks towards you and you walk towards us. If anything happens I don't like we shoot you both," Stane told him. "Now toss you're gun aside."

"Fine," Tony called then he tossed his gun aside.

Stane sent Ziva out. He noticed that she had a cut forehead and the behind of a lump. They probably pistol whipped her.

Tony started walking towards Ziva. He tried no to look at her but he couldn't help it. She was staring at him. Her eyes were filled with emotions he couldn't read, which worried him. As they passed Tony reached out and touched the back of her hand. She stopped as did he. Tony saw that she was shivering, so he took off his overcoat and draped it around his shoulder then he continued towards Stane and Andrews, while she continued to Gibbs.

Once he was within reach they grabbed him and pulled him behind the cargo container.

"Welcome to our party, Mr. Homeland Security," Stane said.

Ziva walked into Gibbs open arms. He wrapped his arms around her then kissed the top of her head.

"Why did he do that, Gibbs?" she said with a tear in her voice.

"To make sure that you're safe," he said.

Behind the cargo container, Stane grabbed Tony by the collar and forced him out from behind the container. He had his gun right behind his right ear and he yelled: "He dies unless we get a car and clear passage."

"_I'm taking the shot. It's going through left shoulder clean and into his chest. Sorry, boss," _TK said.

Tony nodded. A shot rang out. He felt a burning pain through his shoulder then he saw the ground approaching as he fell face first landing on the concrete.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

He woke in a hospital room with an IV hooked up to his left am immobilized. Immediately he knew his clavicle was broke again. Last time a drunken Mossad assassin did it and this time a man with a sniper rifle. Looking around the room he noticed that an empty cup of coffee stood on the windowsill. Gibbs had been there.

Suddenly, the door to his room opened and a nurse came walking in. She was a matronly looking woman with a fixed smile on her face.

"Finally, you are awake," she said.

He read her name tag: "Day or night, Doris?"

"It is morning, nine o'clock to be exact and you are lucky man," she said.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Clean break of your clavicle by the bullet, doctor's repaired the tissue damaged, and a beautiful woman was so worried about you that she left me her number to call her when you woke up," she said.

Before Tony could ask who that woman was Deputy Director Morrow along with Hyde came into his room.

"Good, you're awake," Morrow said then he looked at the nurse and asked: "I'm his boss. Can I have a moment alone with Agent DiNozzo?"

"After I check his vitals and make sure he's at a comfortable pain level," she said then went about her duties. "Do you need something to take the edge off of the pain?"

"Maybe after I talk to my boss," he smiled.

Doris left then Morrow nodded and Hyde stepped out.

"I forgot how unorthodox your methods can be, DiNozzo," said Morrow.

"Sorry, sir," said Tony.

"Not sir," he said then pulled up a chair. "Call me Tom, Tony. You handle the situation brilliantly in my opinion, except for the getting shot bit, which I'd like you to avoid from now on. One of our people caused the mess and you cleaned it up."

"How is Naylon?" Tony asked.

"He's going to be laid up longer than you that for sure," Morrow said.

"And Munro?" he asked.

"Yeah, my mistake. Or I should say Hyde's mistake since she hand picked him. I think she may have been sleeping with him. He has been reassigned out of DC. You can pick his replacement once you're back on duty, desk duty that is. Kellog is your senior agent now," he said.

"Andrews talking?" asked Tony.

"Between what we have from Manning and what we will get from Andrews the DEA and Army CID have joined the investigation. DEA is taking over the Diaz part of this and CID the Afghan part. I wanted you there in Afghanistan to close down the heroine supply but this is good for now. People are impressed with the RRT work so far. Now the team needs to repair, so to speak. You get healthy enough to give orders form your new offices and add another member or two," Morrow explained.

"Naylon is that bad?" Tony asked.

"Bullet shattered his hip. We find a job for him, but it won't be in the field," said Morrow, knowing that Tony had an affinity for his fellow former cop.

"He knew what he was doing. Maybe he should be training HSI agents in investigations techniques," said Tony.

"I'll keep that in mind. You are the Special Agent in Charge of RRT and you head your own team. I'm implementing a second and third RRT which I want you to pick the members for since you are the Special Agent in charge of the department," he said. "Once you're back to work your team will be set up in our new offices. I liked what I saw from the RRT and I want to expand their powers and reach."

"Tom, I'm a minimum two weeks on leave and then probably six to eight more weeks behind a desk, why not send me back to NCIS and have someone else take over?" asked Tony.

"DiNozzo rule one: don't stand on the sideline when you're people need you. This is your team now, Tony, and they need you. They were here all night waiting to hear about you. TK is devastated that he had to shoot you, even though you gave him the order. They are your people. Are you going to run out of them?" asked Morrow

"Gibbs was right about you, Tom; you don't play fair. They are my team. Make my transfer from NCIS permanent. You're right I can't abandon them. NCIS has Gibbs, it doesn't need me," he said.

Morrow smiled: "I read your psych evals. You don't like to abandon those who need you. Hopkins is a good hospital but next time you get injured and there will be a next time, can you do it closer to DC?"

"Yes, sir," smiled Tony.

Morrow stood up then looked at Tony when a serious expression: "When you're healthy, I want you to open an active investigation in Maloof."

"Yes, Director," said Tony.

"Get better quickly, Tony. Now I need to clean up some loose ends in DC," said Morrow then he left.

"Gibbs is going to kill me," Tony mumbled to himself.

NCIS

He had drifted to sleep after watching hours of the dreck which was daytime TV. When he woke up Ziva was sitting in a chair staring at him. She had on cargo pants and jean shirt and a leather jacket. Her hair was pulled back so her widow's peak was pointed at him. He smiled at her.

For the next few minutes they sat and stared at each other, green eyes transfixed on brown eyes. Finally, her almost preternatural calm got under his skin.

"You need to make some sort of sounds to communicate," he said.

"Why did you do that?" she asked calmly.

"You know why, Zi," he said.

"I want to hear why from you," she said then resumed silently staring at him.

"I love you," he broke the silence.

"I think we should try going out on some dates," she said.

"Gathering more intel?" he smiled.

"You know that you are a very frustrating man," she said.

"I've been told that," he said then paused for a moment. "You really want to do out on a date?"

She nodded yes then got up and walked over to the bed. With his free hand he grabbed one of her hands.

"I am taking you out on a date then," he said. "I kind of like that."

"Good," she leaned over and kissed his cheek: "Thank you."

"You never to thank me for that, Zi," he said. "I'll always come for you."

She leaned over again and this time kissed him properly then she backed away. Tony felt it was the perfect example of their relationship. They progressed towards each other then stepped back.

"Gibbs will be expecting me. It seems that Director Vance and Deputy Director Morrow have come up with something for NCIS and Homeland Security to work together on. I sped here during lunch," she said.

"Morrow is at NCIS. Oh, boy," he said feeling guilty.

"Yes. You know why he is there?"

"It may be about me," he said. "I leaving NCIS and staying at HSI."

"What? You are leaving us. You are deserting me," she said sounding hurt.

"I'm not leaving you. My new team counts on me and rule 12 won't matter anymore if I'm working at HSI. We won't have to worry about Gibbs having a problem with us seeing each other," he rationalized his leaving NCIS.

"I have to leave," she said coldly then started to turn.

"I take it the date is off and you have enough intel now," he snapped.

Turning back around her eyes were aflame with anger, she strode back to the side of the bed then raised her right hand and pointed at him. He could feel the heat of anger wafting off of her.

"You drop a bomb on me that you are deserting us and you expect me not to react badly to it. I am trying to be understanding right now but I am having a hard time," she hissed. "Make me understand."

"Munro was idiot. He almost got Markum and Katdare and you killed. He off the team. Naylon had his hip shattered. He can never go in the field again. I should have been there for them. I am there leader. Gibbs is the MCRT leader, but I am this team's leader. That means something to me," he explained.

"What about McGee and I?" she asked. "We aren't your team. We don't need you."

"Zi, either one of you would make a great SFA and you'll need to be to deal with Gibbs and train a new probie," he smiled.

"Who will Gibbs head slap?" she asked.

"Probably you if you end up dating me," he tried to lighten mood.

"And he would be right to it for me doing such a stupid thing as dating you. You are no better than any of the men I have known. I can't trust you," she stated then looked into his eyes and saw nothing but disappointment and pain. "I will tell your former teammates that you send your best."

She stormed out of the room treading on his heart as she did. He closed his eyes as they burned at the moment. _Good job, DiNozzo. _

NCIS

After grabbing his doctor, Tony harangued him to release him that day. He'd dealt with a broken clavicle before and he new the problems and limitations of it. Once he got approval he called TK to pick him up. Forty-five minutes later TK was standing in his room reporting for duty like a good soldier.

With his arm in a sling and a prescription for painkillers and having a nurse help him dress, Tony was ready to go.

"You have a spare bedroom, TK?" asked Tony.

"Can I stay there a few days with you? I need some time to adjust to one arm, which means help form a friendly face," he said.

"Sure. I'm surprised your NCIS buddies aren't helping you out. You seemed close to them at that dinner party," TK said.

"I've transferred permanently to HSI. It looks like I'm going to be your boss for longer than six months," grinned Tony.

"This is great. Shit, boss, you can stay with me for a couple of weeks if you need it," said TK.

"See I knew you'd make a great senior agent," Tony said. "We'll stop by my place and pick up some stuff before heading to you place."

"Sounds good, boss," said TK.

NCIS

It was a less than happy Gibbs who broke into Tony's apartment wanting to talk to his now former senior field agent. Unfortunately, he was gone. A quick check showed him that Tony had taken his razor, toothbrush, some clothes and a garment bag, which meant he was staying with someone. He pulled his cellphone out and dialed Abby.

"He's gone, Abby. He's taken off," he said when she answered.

"_Where is he Gibbs_?" asked Abby.

"Looks like he staying with someone during his convalescence. Tell Ziva that DiNozzo checked out the hospital and not at his apartment. I know she's pissed at him but she'll be worried about him when she hears gone," he said.

"_Gibbs, this is messed up. Tony's gone_," pouted Abby.

"He's still alive," said Gibbs then hung up.

"Tony, you and Ziva are going to be the death of me. I should have let you two maul each other years ago just to get rid of the sexual energy," he sighed.

NCIS

St. Elizabeth's Hospital was a psychiatric hospital built in 1872. The campus was part of the US Registry of Historic Places and DHS invested 4 billion dollars into refurbishing it. Located on Alabama Avenue SE, it was an impressive new home for DHS. Tony and his RRT, as well as the two new ones Morrow wanted him to fill out, were located in main building on the western campus.

TK picked him up for work, since he couldn't drive a shift a stick shift with his arm. They arrived at the new digs, which were as impressive an office setup as Tony had ever seen. Every bell and hi-tech whistle was on display from touch screen plasmas along with computers and laptops. A whole floor was portioned off for his three RR Teams. Tony had a large office where the wall was knocked out and replaced with glass so he could see the teams, but one press of a button and the glass darkened.

"You should see the Coast Guard's setup," TK said as Tony viewed the floor.

"Does that mean CGIS is part of DHS?" Tony asked TK, as they walked into where Markum and Katdare were seated.

Both women pepped up when they saw him.

"Kat, Markie Mark, miss me?" he grinned.

"Actually, I missed you more than I thought I would," said Katdare.

"I'm glad you're back," said Markum.

"Thank you," he said then he looked at TK. "Find replacements for Munro and Naylon. I need to start filling out the two other teams. I'll be in my office."

Tony walked into his office then he sat down in his new ergonomic chair, picked up the phone directory and looked for Special Agent Abigail Borin extension. He found her number and dialed it.

"_Borin_," she answered.

"Agent Borin, I have an offer for you," Tony said.

NCIS

Tony decided to move. It was more of whim then a need, but suddenly he wanted room for his mother's piano and a place that was closer to DHS. Ironically, he was closer to the Navy yard than before. He chose to buy a two bedroom loft apartment in a converted foundry on Tingey street SE. His new place a large open space large enough for two sofas, his DVD collection, his entertainment center, coffee table, dining room table and a baby grand piano. The kitchen was large and open with a breakfast nook separating it from the living room/ dining room. There was a bathroom with shower on the first level along with a spare bedroom and on the second level a large master bedroom along with a large bathroom with a walk-in shower and large bath. Spending some of his trust fund, he was moved and moved in within two weeks.

Slipping his sling off he sat down on his new sofa and made a call. He got Wendy's voicemail.

"_This is Wendy Miller. I'm unable to answer at the moment. Please leave a message_," was her message.

"Wendy, it's Tony. I'm healing, though I still can't drive a stick. I though we could do dinner and a movie. I've moved and now have my mother's piano. Just a thought. Give me a call," he said then hung.

For a moment he contemplated calling Ziva, but HSI courage gave out. He had no problem standing up to a bullet or a criminal with a knife, but Ziva was another story.

His smart phone rang, so he answered it.

"DiNozzo," he said.

"_Tony_," the voice of Director Morrow caught his attention. "_I have a meeting scheduled with Director Vance tomorrow in my office. I want the SAC of my RR Teams involved in the meeting_."

"What's it about, Tom?" he asked.

"_Maloof_."

"I'll be there," Tony said.

"_See you in the morning_," he hung up.

NCIS

Tony in a black Armani suit with white shirt and black tie arrived at the center building, a historic Italian gothic revival building. He was quickly ushered into Morrow large office. Morrow sat at a small conference table, which had a pot of coffee and some mugs in the middle of the table. Tony poured himself a cup of coffee, added half and half and enough sugar to make Morrow cringe then sat down The office window had a spectacular view of the DC skyline.

"Vance will be here soon then we can get started," said morrow.

"How is toothpick doing?" asked Tony.

"Show respect. We are going to need NCIS on this," Morrow said. "Oh, good call on Agent Borin. With her heading a team, we have two ready to use teams."

"She's good and you don't waste good," said Tony.

"That's what Gibbs told me about you," Morrow said.

The door to his office and Vance was escorted in by Morrow's secretary. He seemed surprised to see Tony there.

"Deputy Director Morrow, Agent DiNozzo," Vance greeted.

"Leon, let be informal here. Have some coffee and sit down," said Morrow.

Vance sat down and poured himself a coffee.

"You wanted to discuss a joint op, Tom," said Vance.

"A big one. I need your Mossad contacts and help, Leon," said Morrow.

"Tell me about it," Vance said settling back in his chair and looking comfortable. He had something Morrow needed, which gave him cards to play.

"Tony, tell him about Maloof," said Morrow.

"Edward Maloof was born in Beirut. He moved to Vancouver when he was eight. Currently he lived in Ann Arbor Michigan. On surface he appears to be a wealthy venture capitalist but that's just the MacGuffin, if I can bring Hitchcock into this. He's actually a gun runner and bank for terrorists groups throughout the Middle East and Africa. He appears to finance his terrorist activities with blood diamonds from Liberia, Sierra Leone, and Congo. Of course, we can't prove any of this," he said.

"He sounds like a very bad man," said Vance.

"With two US senators and several congressmen in his back pocket," said Morrow. "I plan on bringing him down."

"What do you need from me?" asked Vance.

"I want Mossad involved in this, as well as NCIS. Army CID blew the Afghanistan intel we handed them. The Taliban got away without being touched. I trust NCIS to get the job done, which will include some undercover work," said Morrow.

"Who will be handling this op on your head, Tom?" asked Vance.

"SAC DiNozzo and me," he answered.

Vance lifted his right eyebrow as his only reaction.

"This is going to be a big op. We are talking here in Washington, Ann Arbor, Beirut and beyond," said Morrow.

"Are you up to it, DiNozzo?" Vance asked looking at his sling.

"I only have another week or so where I have to use the sling. I'm fine," he said.

"I get to pick NCIS personnel for this and any communication with Mossad goes through me," said Vance.

"Tony is in the lead. When do you want him to talk to Deputy Director David about this?" asked Morrow.

Without meaning to Tony audibly groaned at the mention of Ziva's father.

"Don't worry, DiNozzo, Eli has forgiven you for showing him up in Tel Aviv," said Vance.

"Goody," said Tony.

Vance looked at Morrow: "I expect Tony and whoever else he needs to bring on Thursday. We can get the ball rolling then."

"Excellent, Leon," smiled Morrow.

It had been over a month since he'd seen or talked to anyone from NCIS. Tony's stomach twisted at the prospects of seeing them, especially Ziva. But his job was his job.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Tony expected Wendy at any moment for dinner and a movie. Her ex-husband had agreed to take their son for the night, even though it was a week night. For his part Tony dropped by Dean & DeLuca and picked up their romantic meal for two, lobster pot pie, two center cut filets, mac and cheese, a side of haricots verts, and a hearts shaped chocolate cake, as well as a bottle of Robert Foley Petite Sirah 2007. For after dinner he had Pavi Due Sorelle Vin Santo 2003, a dessert wine.

Once home he changed into chinos, loafers, and a white linen oxford shirt. At six thirty his buzzer made that annoy screech. He checked the security camera then he buzzed Wendy into the building. Within forty seconds there was a knock on his door. He opened to see her in a simple casual black dress and light jacket. Before he could say hello, she placed one hand behind his neck and kissed him.

"That's a nice greeting," he said.

"I was glad to get the invitation," she purred.

"I picked up dinner at Dean & DeLuca. We start by sharing a lobster pot pie followed by steak then chocolate cake," he said.

"Sounds like a meal that ends in sex," she said in a soft voice.

"I was thinking a movie this time. I picked Twilight just for you. I know you're Team Edward," he smiled.

"By the way, I like the new place," she said. "Have you had many dinner parties for far?" she asked.

"You're my first," he said.

"I honored," she smiled.

"Let me start to heat up dinner," he said walking towards the kitchen.

Wendy put her bag and jacket on the sofa then slowly walked into the kitchen and put her arms around his waist as he placed the lobster pie in the oven. Turning around he faced her while Wendy still held on to him.

"It's been a long time, Tony," she said.

"Wendy, why don't we eat first, watch a movie and see where things head," he said.

"I agree. But only if you bribe me first," she said.

Tony took her face in his hands and kissed. He had to admit that it was pleasant, sweet, though it did miss that heat he had with Ziva. _I guess I'll have to live without heat. _

"I guess I can have dinner and a movie now," Wendy smiled.

"Go set the plates and I'll get everything heated," said Tony.

NCIS

Tony exited the shower, toweled off then picked up the hair dryer and started drying his hair. Next, he applied some mouse to his hair followed by a quick save then he splashed some Dolce & Gabbana Eau de Tolette. Going into the master bedrooms walk-in closet, he put on a Armani light khaki two button suit with a white shirt and a black and blue stripped silk tie along with a pair of Ferragamo terracotta shoes. Adding a London fog raincoat, his HSI badge and his service sidearm, he was ready for a visit to NCIS.

Going down the stairs, he saw Wendy was in the kitchen making coffee.

"Sleep well in the spare bedroom," he said to her.

"The wine went to my head. I'm actually embarrassed because I was looking forward to a different end to the evening," said Wendy. "Coffee is almost done."

He looked at his Louis Moinet wrist watch: "I'm running late for a meeting."

"Sounds important," said Wendy.

"National security, babe, can't talk about it," he said.

Agent Borin and Kellog shared a ride to the Navy yard. As they got off the elevator they saw several people hanging out at Gibbs' bullpen area. They strolled over.

"Agent Borin and Kellog, what brings you to our humble abode?" Gibbs asked from his desk without looking up from reading a report.

Leaning against Tony's desk, now McGee's desk, who was doing a search on his computer, was Callen from OSP, while the more muscular and larger Sam Hanna stood with his arms crossed staring at Boring and Kellog. Ziva was still trying to suppress a laugh from a story Callen told and the new Probie, Agent Sean Thornton sat filling out a report.

"Meeting, Gibbs. My boss is supposed to be here," she said.

"And you Kellog?" asked Gibbs.

"With Borin," he answered.

"You with the Coast Guard now, TK?" asked Ziva.

"No, I'm now HSI. DiNozzo is my boss," Borin said then moved her suit jacket to show her silver HSI badge.

Gibbs leaned back and in his chair and gave her a appraising look, while Ziva looked at them and got a nervous flutter in her stomach.

"Is Tony due here?" asked McGee.

"Yes and he is running late," said Borin.

"I should tell, Abby," said McGee.

"I would not, McGee. She is still angry with him. He has not called her," said Ziva. _Nor has he called me since I told him I did not trust him._

Ding, the elevator announced a new visitor. DiNozzo stepped off the elevator bringing a smile to TK and Borin.

"If nothing else, we have the best dressed boss in DC," Borin said.

Tony pointed to the mezzanine then skipped walking over to the bullpen, wanting to avoid Ziva, and headed towards Vance's office.

"We've been summoned," said TK.

"We're here for the meeting, also," said Callen.

He and Hanna followed Borin and TK up the steps towards Vance's office. Before they were even out of sight, Gibbs phone rang.

"Gibbs," he answered.

"_You and your team in my office now_," said Vance then he hung up.

Vance wanted Gibbs' team to be part of this because he wanted someone on the op who could control DiNozzo. In his opinion that was Gibbs.

Ziva, McGee, and Gibbs entered the office. Vance motioned them to join them at the conference table then he pressed the button activating security measures. His door locked and transmitter blockers so there was no way the meeting could be recorded.

"This meeting is classified top secret. It's not to be discussed outside of the team we are setting up," said Vance. "There is going to be a joint op between us, Homeland security, and Mossad."

Vance, who was sitting at the head of the table, started to pass out folders to each member. Tony sat on Vance's right tried to avoid Ziva's stare.

"It has been agreed that HSI and Special Agent in Charge DiNozzo will lead this op. DiNozzo," said Vance then sat down.

Tony stood up. He looked at his team then at the NCIS agents again avoiding Ziva's gaze. _I have fucked up with, Tony. He will not even look at me. _She fought the urge to yell his name and demand that he look at her.

"Our target is Edward Maloof and his network. Mr. Maloof acts as a gun supplier and banker for terrorist groups in the Middle East and Africa. We want to bring down his whole network in this country and overseas. To do this we are going to set up two teams, one domestic and one international. I'll lead the international team and Agent Gibbs will lead the domestic."

Vance looked up at him in shock. He had expected that. What he expected was Gibbs to be working with DiNozzo close enough to control me but not now. Now they will be working separately. _Well played, DiNozzo. _

"Gibbs and I will sit down later and break the teams up," he said. "The NSA will be used to tap into Maloof's communications, but I want McGee and my computer whiz Katdare to hack everything else he owns. I want to keep our group tight with everyone knowing that they can trust their teammate has their six."

Tony sat down. Vance nodded his head.

"We are connecting in MTAC to Mossad Headquarters in a few minutes. Agent DiNozzo and I will speak to Deputy Director David and make plans with him. Agent Gibbs, join us," said Vance. "Are there any questions?"

"Can we request a team?" asked Ziva.

"No. Team composition will be up to team leader. Now if Gibbs is willing to take requests that is up to him. I am not," answered Tony.

Ziva glared at him, while he made sure to end his eye contact with her. _I have messed this up between us by letting too much time pass. He almost acts like he dislikes me. I need to fix this. _

Gibbs looked from Ziva to DiNozzo. _Those two deserve each other. _

"DiNozzo, Gibbs, we need to talk to Eli," said Vance.

Tony stood up and took off his sling, even though it hurt to not use it.

"What are you up to, DiNozzo, you have at least another week in the sling," growled Gibbs.

"I tend to have a broken clavicle a lot when dealing with Director David. I'd rather not remind him of my last visit to Tel Aviv. We didn't end BFFs," said Tony.

"He's got a point, Gibbs. Now let's go," said Vance.

Gibbs stood up and joined them. Before Tony could reach the door Ziva was at his side. In such close proximity to him she could smell his expensive cologne. Just a whiff of his cologne mixed with his scent made her head spin a little.

"Tony, you cannot avoid me," she said.

"Agent David, I have work to do. I think you should talk to someone who you trust," he said then joined Vance and Gibbs.

"Problem, DiNozzo?" said Gibbs.

"No, boss," smiled Tony, as they walked towards MTAC.

"You've been missing Thursday dinner, Tony," said Gibbs.

"I thought you'd want to have that with McGee since he was SFA," said Tony.

"Actually, I thought of it as our dinner, not a work dinner," said Gibbs.

"I can make it this tonight," he smiled.

"Bring beer," Gibbs said.

They entered MTAC. Already on the screen was the image of Eli David, salt and pepper hair, strong craggy handsome face, immaculate suit, and not quite dark glasses.

"Leon, Gibbs, and Agent DiNozzo. I hear a congratulations is due to you Special Agent in Charge DiNozzo of HSI," said Eli.

"I guess you'll have to upgrade my profile from Agent Meatball to Special Agent in Charge Meatball," grinned Tony.

"Agent DiNozzo will be taking the lead on this op," said Vance.

"I'll be taking the team to the Middle East," Tony said.

"And Gibbs will handle domestic," smiled Eli.

"Do you have a problem with that, Eli?" asked Vance.

"Because if you do we can go after Maloof's network without you? I can base my team out of Afghanistan," said Tony.

Vance glared at him. _I don't understand why Morrow has such faith in him. _

"I look forward to working with Agent DiNozzo. I do have one request," said Eli.

"What would that be?" asked Vance.

"I would like my daughter on the team that comes here. It would good for her to visit with her Aunt Nettie, her cousin Hannah, her uncle and even me," he said.

"That will be Ziva's decision," said Gibbs.

"Of course, Gibbs, only if my daughter agrees to go," said Gibbs.

"I haven't agreed that she can go and it's my team," Tony spoke up.

"Agent DiNozzo, Tony, you wouldn't deny a man a chance to catch up with his daughter," said Eli.

His underlying message was don't deny me this or I will deny you Mossad assistance.

"It's up to Agent David," said Tony.

"Thank you, Agent DiNozzo. When will you and your team be heading here?" asked Eli.

"Four days," he said.

"I look forward to seeing you," Eli said then the screen went blank.

Before Eli could open his mouth, Tony looked at Gibbs: "We should talk teams."

"How about over dinner?" said Gibbs.

"Sounds good, boss," said Tony.

Gibbs opened his mouth to correct but he realized that DiNozzo calling him boss was his way of almost calling him dad. He let it stand.

They exited MTAC. From the mezzanine Tony saw Borin and TK down in the bullpen with Callen and Hanna and his old team laughing and talking. He, Vance, and Gibbs stopped at the railing and looked down at them.

"I hope you don't intend on treating Eli like that when you are in Israel, DiNozzo," said Vance.

"Trust me, I'll show him all the respect he deserves," said Tony.

Just then there was a yell of exciting as Abby entered bullpen as she gave a hug to Callen and Hanna. She next looked up at the mezzanine and stared at Tony. He could see she was angry at him.

"Abby is pissed at you," said Gibbs. "I'd do something about it."

"After this is over," he said.

"This could take weeks or it could take months," said Gibbs.

"Yeah, I know."

NCIS

Once Tony and his people were gone and Callen and Hanna sent to their hotel, Gibbs called Ziva into his office. With the emergency switch thrown the elevator stood still and he and Ziva faced each other.

"You're father backed Tony in a corner and requested you to be part of his team. Both Tony and I made it clear that it's your decision. You don't want to go then you don't go," he said. "Do you understand?"

"I understand, Gibbs," she said. This was a chance to visit Israel and see her relatives while working closely with Tony and potentially making it very tempting for her to join Tony's team.

"What is going on between you and DiNozzo?" he asked.

"I hurt him, Gibbs," she said.

"He loves you. You know that, don't you?" he said.

"I know he did love me. I am not sure he still does," she said.

"He wouldn't be acting like a big baby when it came to you if didn't still love you. Tony has a way of trying to keep that which hurts him at a distance. He loves you so much that it hurts, so he is keeping you at a distance," he said. "My advice is don't let him keep you at a distance."

"You are not mad at him that he left NCIS, yes?" she asked.

"No. I miss him," Gibbs said with his blue grey eyes boring into Ziva. "He is still the best agent I ever worked with. I don't think you and McGee realize how good he is."

She opened her mouth to speak but Gibbs glared her mouth shut.

"He is still family. You know I think of you and Abby as daughters. Tony is the son I never had. I don't want you hurt, but I don't want him hurt, either. I saw it and jenny saw it from day one. You and Tony have always had spark between you. She thought you should pursue; I didn't. Rule…" he started to say.

"12," she said.

"No. Rule 51. Sometimes I'm wrong," he said then kissed her forehead. "I'm wrong about you two. No one is ever going to satisfy you like DiNozzo and no one is ever going to tame him like you."

She stood there in shock. He reached over and slapped the switch.

"I'm having dinner with him tonight. What you I tell him?" he asked as the door opened.

"I am on his team," she smiled.

"Good choice, David, good choice," Gibbs said then he walked off the elevator leaving Ziva slightly confused and slightly hopeful.

NCIS

DiNozzo showed up with a six pack of Tecate for Gibbs and a six pack of Killian's Red Beer. As he entered the house was grilling up two large steaks on a grill in the fireplace, while sitting on the coffee table were two plates with a baked potato on each and some spinach.

"I've got beer," Tony said, "and it's cold."

He took over his raincoat tossed over the back of the sofa and placed the two six packs down in between the plates. Gibbs noticed the two six packs.

"Staying the night?" he asked.

"If you don't mind," Tony said.

"Don't mind. There some of your gym clothes in the chest of drawers in the spare bedroom."

"Thanks, boss," said Tony.

Gibbs smiled: "You moved."

"I know. I didn't give you my new address. I pissed at Ziva and I acted like a jackass," he said.

"Abby ready to make a voodoo doll of you," said Gibbs, "and Ducky and Jimmy miss you."

"How about McGeek?" asked Tony.

"He's overwhelmed by the SFA position. You made the position look a little too easy," Gibbs.

Gibbs took his retractable knife out of his pocket, opened it, stabbed one of the steaks, and walked it over to Tony's plate dropping it on it. Next, it did the same with the other steak and his plate.

"Cowboy style," smiled Tony as he cut into his steak and took a sample.

Gibbs sat down and started to eat.

"Who do you need?" asked Gibbs.

"Well, you will be doing more traditional investigative work, so I thought I take TK, Callen, Hanna, Morris from Borin's team, stuck with Ziva, whoever Eli gives us and me," he said.

"That gives me a big team to deal with," said Gibbs.

"No offense to McGiblet, but I'd use Borin as my senior agent on this. She is really competent," said Tony.

"I'll use McGee, your computer person and Borin's as my cyber team," said Gibbs.

"I'll be counting on you for intel more than Mossad," said Tony, as he started in on his baked potato.

"Okay, we have the team settled. That's business. Let's get family matters settled. You and Ziva," said Gibbs.

"Complicated, boss," said Tony.

"That's what makes it interesting," said Gibbs with a smirk. "Are you dating Wendy again?"

"Wow. Dating? I'm seeing her. I like seeing her. As I told you, boss, I am finally ready to fill two cups. She's there and ready, too," he admitted.

"Is that really enough to keep your attention, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked him.

"I don't know, boss. It might be all there is for me," said Tony.

Suddenly, he felt a hard slap across the back of his head so hard he almost dropped his knife and fork.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked.

"There is more out there, Tony. She made a mistake. Hear her out," Gibbs said.

"I guess we aren't talking about Wendy here," smiled Tony.

"Do you want another smack?" asked Gibbs.

"No, boss."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Gibbs told Ziva that she better ask DiNozzo permission to be part of his team, even though her father already forced her onto it.

"If you want to get past whatever fuck up you two had with each other, you better treat him like he is what he is and that is the boss," he said.

"I understand, Gibbs," said Ziva.

"And, Ziva, remember that he is under a lot of pressure. He needs a friend not a thorn in his side," Gibbs told her.

"I understand, Gibbs," she said once again.

She then asked permission to go over to DHS and talk to him and he granted it. Now walking into their squad room she found herself impressed by it. Billions had been spent on these offices and it showed. _McGee would love some of the toys they have here. _

She saw Borin and TK in conversation standing by a desk with an extremely attractive woman. Walking up to them, they stopped their conversation.

"David, I didn't expect to see you around here," said Borin.

"Borin, I came to speak to Agent DiNozzo," she said.

TK smiled like he knew something about their relationship, which annoyed Ziva, but she said nothing.

"He's in his office. I walk you over," said TK then he looked at the seated woman. "Kat, find Ellen and tell her that I want to see you two and our new teammates, Francis and Dalton, in the conference room."

"Not your messenger, TK," said Katdare.

"When DiNozzo is acting as SAC and not team leader, I am the team leader, Kat," he said and Ziva thought the woman growled at him. "Agent David, follow me."

"Please, TK, call me Ziva," she said.

"Sure, Ziva, is Tony expecting you?" he said then showed her to Tony's office.

"No."

"I wish I were a fly on the wall," TK said under his breath.

The door was open and he was seated behind his desk while talking on the phone. He looked up and saw her and then he continued his phone conversation. She waited in the doorway for him.

"Wendy, I could be gone two weeks or six months. The mission will dictate the time," he said.

"_Tony, we have just been reconnecting. Do you have to go_?" she asked.

"I have to do this. It's a matter of national security," he said.

"_Really_?" she asked starting to get interested.

"Yes."

"_Where are you going_?" she asked.

"Can't tell you, especially when I know you are talking to me as a reporter now," he said.

"_Give me something to work_," she said.

"No, I'm not a story, Wendy, don't treat me like one. And don't push me," he said.

Ziva looked at him. He was wearing the sling as he sat wearing jeans and an OSU red hoodie instead of a suit. His eyes were starting to get bags under them from lack of sleep. He wasn't taking care of himself, which meant this op meant a great deal to him. _He is trying to prove too much to too many people with this op. _

"_Why don't I come by tonight_?" she asked.

"I leave in two days and I still have a lot of prep work to do," he said. "I've got to go, Wendy."

"_Call me when you get back_," she said.

"I will," he said then hung up and looked at Ziva. "Agent David, come in and close the door."

Ziva balked at being called Agent David, but she didn't comment. She shut the door behind her as she entered his office. Tony darkened the glass, so no one could see them just in case they got into another fight. It was always possible. Ziva sat down.

He looked at her. She was wearing black dress pants, a slight high heel, a dark blue dress shirt and a black raincoat. Her hair was pulled back. Sometimes, maybe too often, he missed the wild Ziva he first met. Yes, she was an assassin, but she was always the sexiest woman he had ever met back then.

"How can I help you, Agent David?" he asked.

There was that Agent David. He wasn't making this easy, but she was trying to follow Gibbs' advice.

"You have impressive facilities here," she said.

"I know," he said. "I don't miss the orange walls and skylight."

"Gibbs told me I should ask your permission to be on your team and I agreed with him. It is wrong for my father to force you to take me, so if you do not want me, I will not go. I will stay here and work with Gibbs," she stated.

Tony sat surprised by this statement by her. Ziva was actually looking for his permission, willing to compromise. She was giving him a chance to leave her behind if he wanted.

"I know Israel is a hard place for you. Are you sure you are up to going there?" he asked her.

"This may be my last chance to see my Aunt Nettie, she is getting older, or to see how Hannah's children are growing up, or my uncle and his Arabian horses. It also may be my last chance to find closure with my father, which I would like. He may have sent me to Somalia, but I turned my back on Mossad and Israel by becoming NCIS and an American citizen," she said.

"Zi, you were hurt. You didn't turn your back on anything. They didn't deserve you," he said gently.

Being called Zi again and his tone and words almost made her want to cry. Tony still cared about her.

"Thank you, Tony," she said.

"You go with one of your teammates wherever you go in Israel. I don't want you alone. I want to make sure you make it home," he said.

"I agree. This means I am part of your team, yes?" she said.

"Yes. As a matter of fact I was headed to Ops to speak to your father if you want to talk to him," he said.

"I would like that," she said.

He took off his sling with a grimace then stood up.

"You should wear the sling if you still hurt," she said.

"It something between me and your father. I don't like to show too much weakness in front of him. I like my weaknesses and want to keep them to myself," he said then smiled.

"I know you stood up to him back in Tel Aviv for my sake and I didn't appreciate it back then," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

An image of knocking him to the ground and sticking her Jericho in his chest threatening him became vivid in her mind followed by the image of him seated across from her in Somalia. How could she not love him? For the second time tears threatened to cloud her vision.

"I need to apologize for that," said Ziva.

"You never have to apologize to me, Zi," he said then started to the door.

Controlling her emotions she followed him to a room which behind a secure metal door. Tony placed his hand on a biometric plate and the door unlocked. They walked into ops. It was filled with six computer stations, three of which were manned. There were seating for twenty people and four large plasmas. Tony nodded to the head technician. Within thirty seconds Eli was up on the screen.

"Ziva, good to see you, daughter," he said.

"Hello, Av," she said.

"_It is good to hear you call me father again," _he said.

Tony stood there patiently as they stared speaking in Hebrew to each other. _Let them have their moment together. She deserves it. _

"_You are my father. I will be coming to Israel with the team. I look forward to it. Please inform Nettie that I will be visiting," _she said.

"_I am glad. Though you are coming for important matters, there will be time for family," _he said.

"_You will make sure of it," _she said with a smile.

"_You know me too well. I heard you almost got married. I was surprised when I heard it was former CIA officer Ray Cruz, I am glad it did not work. I didn't like him," he said._

"_You met Ray?" _

"_Yes. I found him duplicitous, which is fine in a CIA officer but not in a husband," _he said.

"_He is now in prison for murder_," she said.

"_I always thought when you married you would drive me crazy and marry that man standing beside you," _said Eli.

"_He and I have a complicated relationship," _she said.

"_Love is never simple," _smiled Eli then he changed to English. "Thank you, Agent DiNozzo, for adding Ziva to your team. I will see you in several days. Your team will have apartments in a building where Mossad agents stay and you and Ziva shall stay with me."

"That's not necessary, sir. I'll stay in the building," said Tony.

"She is staying because she is my daughter; you are staying because we have much work to do together," said Eli.

"Yes, sir. Um… My team is set, except I just need to know who you will be working with us on your end," Tony said.

"Malachi Ben Gurion, Liat Tuvia, and Maton Arum," he said. "You know two of them and Ziva knows all three."

"Maton, I thought he was a case officer now and no longer Kidon," Ziva said.

"He passed his psych eval and is back with Kidon as an active member," said Eli.

"_He was Michael's best friend. This is dangerous for Tony. Maton promised revenge for Michael's death," _said Ziva.

"_Then protect your man," _smiled Eli then the screen went blank.

"You seemed angry with your father about this Maton Arum," said Tony.

"He is not a man I trust and neither should you," she said.

"I'll keep that in mind, Zi," he said.

NCIS

The El Al flight was boarding. Callen and Hanna had seats in business class along with TK and Morrison, while Ziva's and Tony's tickets were upgraded to first class by Deputy Director David.

Tony, who was wearing a Brioni tan linen suit and blue dress shirt knowing the warmth of Israel, was giddy as a school boy being in first class. Once the flight took off, an attractive flight attendant decided to give him extra attention.

"Sir, would you like anything special?" she asked with an accent similar to Ziva's.

"What do you recommend?" smiled Tony, giving her his movie star smile.

"Maybe you would like a drink?" she asked.

"_He would like a scotch on the rocks, Glenlivet if you have it_," Ziva said in Hebrew. "_And I'll have a ginger ale_. _Now leave my man alone_."

"I'll get the drinks for you and your wife," she said then left.

"What did you say to her?" Tony asked.

"I told her you wanted a scotch, a Glenlivet, and a ginger ale for me," said Ziva.

"One of these days I am going to have to learn Hebrew," said Tony.

"_You are the love of my life," _she said in Hebrew.

"See. I have no idea what you said. It isn't fair because you aren't great at speaking Italian but you understand it well enough so I can't fool you," he said.

"Life isn't fair," she smiled.

NCIS

After almost twelve hours in the air the plane landed at Ben Gurion International Airport. They took a red eye flight, so they arrived in two in the afternoon. According to the last information Tony received cars and drivers would be waiting for them. Getting off the walked towards the luggage pickup, but before they went to far Malachi and Liat waiting for them along with a taller, about an inch shorter than taller, dark haired man, and an attractive brunette.

"Agent DiNozzo and Ziva, Liat and I are here to escort you to your father, who is waiting for you. Officers Arum and Gold will get your luggage and take care of your team," said Malachi.

"What does my father want?" asked Ziva.

"To have a late lunch with you," answer Liat.

Tony had forgotten how attractive Liat was with her sandy hair and grey eyes. But what struck him even more as he looked at her in her cargo pants and safari shirt was how much she was like the old Ziva. Except he was drawn to her like he was to Ziva.

"Where are you taking my team?" Tony asked.

"To their apartments," said Malachi then he looked at Tony. "Nice suit."

Malachi was dressed much like Liat.

"I heard you were no longer NCIS," said Liat as they walked toward customs.

"Homeland Security now," he said.

"So you two no longer work together," purred Liat.

"We are working together right now," hissed Ziva.

As they got to security, Malachi flashed his idea and the four of them passed through customs and security. Tony smiled and whispered to Ziva: "I could get used to this."

NCIS

Tel Aviv was known as the white city mainly because many of its buildings were white. The whiteness of it gave the city a stark striking beauty. When in Tel Aviv Eli David lived in a beachfront villa. The house was modern, two stories with balcony wrapped around the second level and plenty of glass to allow a view of the beach and water. Of course this glass was four inches thick and bullet resistant and that one only one of the security measures of the four bedroom home.

Liat drove, much like Ziva's driving, and Malachi sat shotgun in the SUV as Tony and Ziva bounced around in the back. Tony could hear Ziva growling in frustration. He knew she wanted to be the one driving.

"Your father has arranged for you to see your aunt this weekend in Haifa at your family," Malachi told her. "He expects Agent DiNozzo to be there as well since he wishes to start setting out a plan of action against Maloof."

"I guess I don't have a choice," said Tony.

"Will Hannah be there?" asked Ziva.

"Yes and her children, Gil, the boy, and Navah, the girl," said Malachi.

"Your brother Abraham must be proud of them," said Ziva.

"He loves his children," said Malachi.

Tony looked at Ziva then Malachi. His brother and her cousin married with children. Ziva dated Michael Rivkin. Mossad was one big dysfunctional incestuous family in many ways. _Thank God she got away from it. _

Passed an IDF security check they pulled up to Eli's Tel Aviv home. _In some ways Ziva was raised almost as privileged as me and differently as dysfunctional. _They got out and Eli in a cream colored linen suit and white shirt opened the door and opened his arms to hug his daughter. Reluctantly, she allowed the hug.

Eli then looked at Tony. He grinned like a cat readying to pounce on a mouse. Offering his right hand for a handshake, he said: "Welcome to my home, Agent DiNozzo."

Tony shook his hand. His was strong, strong enough to strangle a man in seconds.

"Lunch is waiting. Ziva show Tony where to freshen up," he said.

Ziva walked him through the aesthetically pleasing home. It was furnished so that there was space, no crowding. She showed him to a first floor bathroom.

"I'll use one of the rooms upstairs," she said.

"Thanks," he said entering the bathroom, which had a large shower and no bath.

Tony took his coat off, washed his face and hands, then he sat down on a stool and took a few moments to compose himself. He was now in a country where he knew several people still wanted him dead for Rivkin's death. He just hoped that Eli was not one of them. Putting his coat back on he exited the bathroom and followed his instincts. Right off the open kitchen where a young woman was at work, Eli, Malachi, Liat and Ziva sat at table in the backyard area. Tony opened the sliding door and joined them. They were talking away in Hebrew. Eli stopped and nodded to Tony to sit next to Ziva.

"For lunch we have hummus, falafel, baba ganoush, shwarma, tahini and fresh pita bread. Use the pita to make a sandwich or just to dip in the bab ganoush or hummus. I thought Ziva would like to taste some of her favorites," he said.

He noticed Ziva had already filled her plate and taken two pita breads and was enjoying her meal with jasmine iced tea. The only one indulging in a beer was Eli. He looked at Tony: "Would you care for a Goldstar Beer?"

"I'm not much of an ice tea drinker," Tony said.

Eli lifted his bottle and waved it at the young woman, who brought out another cold Goldstar. He nodded towards Tony and she gave him the beer.

"Do you need a glass?" he asked.

"No," answered Tony, as he twisted the cap off and took a sip.

Tony took a little of hummus, falafel, and shwarma on his plate and a pita bread and began to pick at his lunch.

"Next meal I will make it something more appealing to your palate," said Eli.

"_American fast food_," joked Liat in Hebrew.

"_This American has best me in an interrogation and rescued my daughter while we sat on our hands. I owe him_," snapped Eli in Hebrew.

Liat looked down at her plate feeling properly chastised. Ziva smiled.

"I am afraid we do not have good pizza here but we have excellent Chinese and Japanese both of which I know you like, Tony," said Eli.

"Don't worry about me. My friends in America worry about my eating habits, also. They think some of my habits are juvenile and unhealthy. I think I developed them from spending most of my youth in camps and at a military academy. Junk food appealed to me more than cafeteria food," he said.

Ziva looked at him in surprise. He had just offered a bit of painful history to her father. Was he trying to say that I know my own weaknesses and faults and you won't be able to exploit them or was he deflected something else? This was Tony. He surprised and confounded her. And he made her realize that she needed him.

"But you knew that from my profile that Ziva did, or wasn't she thorough?" he smiled.

Eli smiled: "She was thorough enough. Yet somehow you have always go beyond your profile, don't you?"

"I'm hard to pin," smiled Tony.

"I like you, Tony. I know you think that I want you dead, but I don't. Some of my people do, though, so please be careful. I want Maloof and his network destroyed not you," said Eli.

Tony lifted his beer and made a toasting motion then took a sip. Her father surprised her. He was acting positively towards Tony. She didn't trust it. Reaching over she grab his beer from him and took a sip. It was an intimate act in many ways.

"I forgot how well Goldstar went with this food," she said then she took another sip and handed her beer back to Tony.

He looked at her as if to ask her what she was up to, but he didn't have a chance to open his mouth before she acted.

"Thank you, Ahuvi Sheli," she said then gave him a light kiss on the lips.

Eli tried to hide a small smile by taking a sip of his own beer. His daughter was showing some of her old fire letting people know that if you tried anything against DiNozzo you had to deal with her. He liked that.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Some time after eight in the evening their luggage arrived along with two Mossad officers reporting that Tony's team was settled and doing fine. Soon thereafter Eli recommended that they go to their rooms and get an early night's sleep in order get over jet lag. Tomorrow they would be spending their time at Mossad planning and coordinating. Tony was shown to the bedroom on the first floor and Ziva shown to one of the bedrooms on the second floor.

After a restless six or so hours Tony found himself standing in the backyard patio staring at the black water of the Mediterranean Sea with a navy blue sky overhead. He breathed in the evening salt scented air. Taking his smart phone out of his jeans, he called Gibbs. Since there was a seven hour time difference Gibbs would be at NCIS.

"_Gibbs_," he answered.

"Hey, Boss," Tony answered.

"_How is Israel_?" asked Gibbs.

"Hot."

"_I bet it is for you. I hope you are keeping your head on a swivel_," he said.

"I am, Boss," said Tony.

"_Why'd you call, Tony_?" he asked.

"I need McHacker and Kat to do their magic. I need to know the name and whereabouts of Maloof's contact in Lebanon. We need to take our first step here," said Tony.

"_I'll get them on it. And, DiNozzo, watch Ziva's six for me_," Gibbs said.

"I will, boss," Tony said then hung up.

"Talking to Gibbs," said Ziva.

Tony jumped from surprise. He glared at her for a moment then put his smart phone back in his pocket.

"Jeez, Ziva, you scared the shit out of me," he said.

"I am sorry," she said with a smile. "Can't sleep?"

"No," he said then he turned and looked out at the sea once again. "What did you call me at lunch and why did you kiss me?"

"Because I thought certain people were playing you and I was letting them know where I stood," she said.

"What did you call me?" he asked again.

"My love," she said softly as she came up beside him and stared out at the water. "I am sorry for the hospital. I was a fool."

"You spoke your mind, said what you felt. I understand that. You don't trust me," he said.

"I got angry and I got mean," she said. "I did not mean what I said. There is no one in the world I trust more than you."

He turned and looked at her. A sea breeze blew her hair across her face, so with his right hand he gently brush it behind her hair then Ziva placed her cheek in his open palm so he was cupping it.

"I love you, Tony," she said.

"Zi," he said softly, "you have amazing timing. We're here in Tel Aviv on a mission in your father's house and you tell me that you love me. Couldn't you wait until we were in a fire fight?"

"It is never too late," she said.

"I'm seeing Wendy," he admitted.

"Not anymore," she said.

"Why is that?" he asked her.

"Because you love me not her," she told him.

She smiled, as he moved his hand to behind her neck and then drew her close to him and kissed her. Ziva wouldn't say that it was the best kiss she had ever experience, but her knees did turn to jelly and inside stomach had butterflies. Slowly she opened her mouth and moaned as he kissed her. Tony took this as consent and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Suddenly, Ziva's mouth became alive and greedy as she tried to devour his mouth and tongue.

Before they lost control and became too passionate Tony pushed himself away.

"We should take this slowly," he said slightly out of breath.

"Haven't we taken this slowly enough over many years?" she countered.

"I'm not sure your father would appreciate you and making out in his house," he said.

"I was thinking more than making out," Ziva purred.

"Oh, Zi," he said softly.

"There is a lovely beach out there unused," she smiled.

Ziva slipped over the wall separating the house from the beach. She then started walking in the sand towards the water. Tony hopped the concrete wall and hustled after her. By the time he reached Ziva she was out of her tee shirt and sweat pants were off. He came up to her took her in his arms and kissed her so hard that they both ended up in the sand.

NCIS

Gibbs sat his desk reviewing all the information Katdare had been able to get on Maloof's transactions and communications out of Lebanon. What they had so far was the name of a woman, Sahra Abboud. He looked at her photo. She was thirty-nine, dark brown eyes and raven hair. She had been married and divorced to a wealthy man and has known Maloof for twelve years. She was a good starting point for DiNozzo to investigate.

"Gibbs," Borin interrupted him.

He looked up at her.

"I have Maloof's US and foreign bank records," she said holding up a flash drive.

"And you need me to tell you hoe to go through them and look for clues," he said.

"I was going to ask you who else I should use to help me with this," she said trying to hold her temper.

"Use DiNozzo's profiler. What's her name - Marcus," he said.

"Markum. I'll use her," she said.

"Oh, Borin, as my senior agent I expect you to make these sort of decisions," he growled then took a swig of the coffee that was now cold and stale from sitting on his desk for hours.

"How did DiNozzo last so long with you?" Borin asked him.

"He understands me," Gibbs said then he realized they were missing something. "Oh, get the bank records for his wife, children and closest associates."

"Should I go to JAG or a judge that is knows HSI?" asked Borin.

"Use your contacts and make sure they know this is terrorism related," he said.

"Yes, Gibbs," she said and disappeared.

NCIS

Eli looked from Ziva to Tony at the dining table. It was breakfast and his daughter and guest appeared to be in excellent moods and he knew why.

"You do realize that there are security cameras all around this house and security men watching them twenty four hours a day," he started.

Tony looked down at his plate, which had a bagel with cream cheese on it. If he could hide under the plate, he would have.

Ziva sat ramrod straight and stared at her father; as if to say that her personal life was none of his business.

"Plus, I thought there was a wolf howling on the beach last night," Eli said then shook his head disapprovingly.

"Stop right there. We will get an apartment with the rest of the team, one apartment," Ziva stopped her father.

"You don't need to move out, but I ask for some discretion," he said.

"Tony is the man I love and hope to marry some day. I have made enough mistakes to know he is not a mistake," Ziva said defiantly.

Tony looked over at Ziva with a mild case of shock. Eli David raised a single eyebrow and looked at Tony.

"What do you have to say?" he asked him.

Tony looked at Ziva who suddenly had one eyebrow raised and was staring at him for an answer. He turned his attention back to Eli.

"I love your daughter. I have for a long time, but I allowed for some things to get in my way, but not any longer. If I had an engagement ring on me I'd ask her to marry me. Unfortunately, my mother's ring is in a safety deposit box in DC, so," he looked at Ziva and said: "Zi, when we get back to DC will you accept my mother's ring?"

"I would be honored, Tony," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Finish your breakfasts. We need to go to work," he said then got up from the table and turned his back on them so that he could hide his grin.

NCIS

Tony and his team, including Malachi and Liat, stood in the subbasement of Mossad's headquarters in the Command and Control. Around them was a beehive of activity, as tech people, analysts, and case officers worked. Ziva, who wore cargo pants and a pant casual shirt and her down almost looking like a Mossad officer again, and Tony, who wore jeans and a white oxford shirt, stood side by side. Instead of holding hands the backs of their hands touched. Eli was reading some report that was handed to him. He nodded several times then walked over to Tony.

"Gibbs has sent us information on Maloof's potential operative in Lebanon. Her name is Sahra Abboud. One of my men is pulling our information on her and added what Gibbs sent us. We will have a presentation in a moment," said Eli.

They followed him to a conference room. Sitting down at a long conference table, a stern looking woman came into the room. She picked up a remote and pressed a button and suddenly a photograph of Sahra Abboud.

"Maloof has good taste," commented Callen.

"She'd break your heart, G," said Hanna.

"What a way to have your heart broken," added Malachi.

"Sahra Abboud was married to Ahmed Khalil. She divorced him eight years ago and was given a generous settlement. Within Lebanon she has the reputation of a moderate calling for understanding and religious freedom, but we have had our suspicions about her. Several of her closer friends such as Ali Raman and Jai Aziz are radicals who supported several terrorists groups in Lebanon, Congo, Liberia, and Sierra Leone," she said.

"Blood diamonds," said Callen.

"Blood diamonds or conflict diamonds, which Maloof's uses to finance terrorist groups," she said.

"Tell us about her life in Lebanon," said Tony.

"She spends a great deal of time in Beirut, living in residential and commercial area of Raouche," said the analyst. "One of her favorite spots to visit is a jazz club on Avenue de Paris, which is a seaside street in Beirut."

"We have our way to connect with her," said Tony.

Eli held up his hand stopping his analyst from speaking.

"Explain," said Eli.

"The jazz club. Do you have contacts in Beirut who might get someone a job there?" asked Tony.

"Yes. What kind of job?" asked Eli.

"Pianist."

"Who will be this pianist?" asked Eli.

"Me. I go in as a musician and Callen and Malachi go in as businessmen in Beirut on business trips. One of us should be able to make contact with her," said Tony.

"If one of us accesses her living space, we can access her computer and whatever else to help find a connection to Maloof," said Callen. "The other two supply support."

"You are talking about having her find one of your attractive enough to bring home," said Liat then she laughed.

Eli ignored her: "If you find a connection to Maloof?"

"Then an extraction team of Hanna, TK, Ziva, Liat and Morrison bundles her up and brings her to Israel for question," said Tony. "If she can provide proof that Ali Raman and Jai Aziz are behind the flow of blood diamonds then we have our next move."

Eli nodded his head then said: "I need proof that you can pass as a jazz pianist."

"Take me to a piano," said Tony.

"This weekend in Haifa there is a piano. You can play then," said Eli.

"Have any requests?" asked Tony with a smirk.

"That you be good," Eli said.

"I am good," said Tony.

NCIS

Once they were outside on the Mossad grounds Maton Arum finally approached Tony. Ziva saw him coming; she saw that he had the flap of his gun on his hip undone so he could draw it easily; and she saw the hatred in her eyes for the man she loved. She undid the flap on her holster, also. Malachi also saw it and undid his flap, as did Hanna and Callen, which made both men more protectively near Tony. TK got in Arum's line of fire. The only two who saw it and chose to ignore it was Tony and Liat. Agent Morrison was oblivious.

As Maton approached them, Tony quickly and unexpectedly broke away from his team and walked towards him. He offered his hand to Maton. Ziva saw Maton right hand start to go for his weapon, but stop and then extend his hand to Tony.

"You're on my team and I haven't met you yet," he said.

"Michael Rivkin was my closest friend, Agent DiNozzo," he said shaking Tony's hand hard enough to cause pain.

Tony smiled: "If Mikey listened to me, he'd still be alive."

"And still in Ziva's bed," added Arum.

"Bastard!" Ziva growled and started towards the two men.

Tony held his hand up stopping her.

"You prefer this piece of excrement to Michael. I cannot believe that," said Arum.

Ziva snarled: "I grew up with Michael and cared for him, but I never loved him. Tony is the one I love."

"America has made you a fool," he said then felt his jaw explode in pain as Tony connected with a right hand.

He stumbled back a few inches and was ready to retaliate when Malachi got in his face.

"If you do not stand down, you will not only be off this mission, but you will no longer be Kidon," he threatened him.

"You take the side of that bastard," said Arum.

"That bastard is the leader of this mission and I will follow him to hell and back. He proved himself to me when he rescued Ziva from Somalia while we did nothing," stated Malachi. "Now go cool off."

Arum stormed away. Liat followed after him. As she did Malachi glared at her. She was Mossad first, second and third and had no room for friendship or loyalty outside of Mossad.

"I wish the Director had let me pick my own team," sighed Malachi.

"I guess he's testing you, Mal," said Tony.

"Some tests I can do without," said Malachi.

"Keep Arum from killing me and I'll protect your six," smiled Tony.

"Consider it done," Malachi said.

"So, where can we get lunch and please dear God let it be something I can eat," Tony said.

"I could go for a Philly cheese steak," said Ziva.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you," Tony said.

"You don't love the rest of your team?" asked Called teasingly.

"I know how jealous you can be, G. You know that I love you," smiled Tony.

"Are you trying to make me jealous, Tony?" asked Ziva with a pout.

"You know how I feel about you, Ziva," he said then kissed her forehead.

"Lunch," Hanna reminded everyone.

Tony looked over at Malachi: "You coming, Mal?"

"You want me to join you?" he asked.

"You're part of the team," Tony said.

"If that is true then I will show you a deli where you can get the best sandwiches," Mal said.

NCIS

Gibbs stared at Agent Thornton as he attempted to stay awake and stay in his seat. They had been going over bank records, foreign and domestic for twelve hours. McGee sat perfectly straight with his eyes closed and his hands on the keyboard.

"McGee, Thornton, go home," Gibbs barked.

McGee opened his eyes wide and stood up almost knocking his keyboard to the floor

"Yes, boss," he said.

Thornton fell out of his chair onto the floor. He popped up like a Jack in the Box and looked at Gibbs.

"Go home and get some sleep," Gibbs said.

"Yes, boss,' he said.

McGee and Thornton collected their gear and headed out towards the elevator. Gibbs shook his head and smile. He checked his wrist watch. It was midnight his time, which mean it was time to talk to DiNozzo in MTAC.

Getting up he headed up to MTAC, allowed the retinal scan, then opened the door and stepped into the secure room. A technician was making the connection as he walked down the steps.

"Here is Agent DiNozzo, sir," he technician said.

Gibbs growled at the sir, but didn't say anything yet.

The image of DiNozzo with Ziva, looking happier than he had seen her be in a long time, standing right beside him.

"DiNozzo, Ziva," he said.

"Hello, Gibbs," Ziva smiled.

"Hey, boss," Tony said. "We will be checking Sahra Abboud out."

"Good," he said. "We are currently checking Maloof's, family, and friends' bank accounts. There are a couple of bank accounts, which are setup under a phony company name, we have flagged which tend to have a lot of activity. I'll be sending Agent Borin along with Thornton along with her team to Michigan to begin surveillance of him. We are in the process of getting court orders allowing wire taping and such," he said.

"Through Abboud we are hoping for a line on the blood diamonds," Tony said.

"Once you have that what is your plan?" asked Gibbs.

"Shutting down the source," said Tony.

"Shouldn't you leave that to Seal teams?" he asked.

"Has to be handled by us, boss," said Tony. "We have the right people for the job."

"I know you do, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"Have you thought about a sting on Maloof?" asked Tony.

"Make a suggestion," Gibbs said.

"Guns, weapons. He supplies them to terrorists. Where does he get them and if you shut down his supplier then won't he need a new one," said Tony.

"Not bad, DiNozzo. I'll run it by Vance and Morrow since I know the FBI are on his gun supplier. I might be able to push Fornell to shut him down," said Gibbs.

"Sounds good," said Tony.

"Ziva, take care of him," Gibbs said.

"With my life," she said.

"Is there something you two want to tell me?" asked Gibbs with a smirk.

"No longer work for you, boss, so I'm not breaking any rule," smiled Tony.

"Glad to hear it," Gibbs gave the cut off signal and the screen went blank.

With that finished he decided to call it a night. Turning on his heel, he went up the steps and out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

A smile cracked Tony's lips as Ziva drove them to the David estate in Haifa. If the seaside villa was impressive then this villa shamed it. Larger and with more bedrooms, it was a two store spread covered in Jerusalem stone with a backyard that had twenty or so olive trees. He looked at her as she parked the armored protected SUV in front of the house.

"Tony, what do you expect? We are the David family, it is an ancient family," she said.

"I admit that my parents Hamptons place is bigger and their New York Park Avenue apartment was probably a real estate jewel, but, Zi, I never want to hear about my wealthy upbringing again," he smiled.

The front door opened and two children came running out followed by a woman that Tony recognized from the hotel pool. She was the one passing the papers to Ari.

"_Gil and Navah, do not attack Ziva_," she called to her children.

The boy was seven and the girl looked to be five. Both children had dark hair and those dark brown eyes with the girl looking like a mini-Ziva. Behind Hannah a healthy and almost regal looking grey haired woman, who had to be in her seventies, stood. Tony knew he was looking at Aunt Nettie.

"Do I have to get out of the car?" he asked.

"Yes," Ziva answered as she got out of the SUV.

The children crowded her, hugging her leg. Ziva bent down to give them each an individual hug.

"_It is good to see you," _said Hannah.

"_Hannah, it is good seeing you," _Ziva said.

"_Is he going to leave the car?" _asked Nettie.

"_I think two women staring at him intimidates him,"_ said Ziva.

"_He is as handsome as I remember," _Hannah said.

"_He is passable," _said Nettie, who then looked at Ziva. "_Eli told me you love him. Is he going lie about being marred to you again?" _

"_I hope to make that true someday soon," _said Ziva.

"_Ziva, give me a hug then get him out of the vehicle,"_ said Nettie.

Ziva gave her Aunt a hug then turned and walked up to the passenger door and opened it.

"Get out and join us, Tony," said Ziva.

"I am doing this because I love you," said Tony.

Tony and Ziva walked up to Hannah, the children and Nettie. He could feel eyes on him judging him, which made him feel insecure and uncomfortable. The little girl Navah walked over to him and lifted her arms up to him as if to ask to be picked up.

"_Pick me up," _she said in Hebrew.

Tony smiled and said: "I don't speak Hebrew, little ninja."

He picked her up in his arms and smiled.

"_I have rooms prepared for you," _said Nettie.

"_We need only one," _countered Ziva.

"_Does your father know this?" _Nettie asked.

"_He does," _Ziva answered.

"_And this man lives? I am surprised," _Nettie said.

"_Nettie, I love him," _Ziva said.

"Tony, I'll take Navah," said Hannah. "Why don't you get yours and Ziva's luggage and I'll show you to your room."

"Sure," he smiled.

NCIS

A long shower before dinner with Ziva relaxed Tony only so much. Dressed in a summer dress, which surprised Tony, Ziva headed down to speak to her father, who just arrived, and Nettie. Tony took this time to dress in a Ralph Lauren tan linen pants and pink oxford shirt along with loafers. He headed down to join the David family.

In heard the babble of Hebrew coming from a room so he followed the sounds. As he entered the large open living room he found the David family arguing over cocktails. _This reminds me of my childhood. _Eli switched to English.

"Agent DiNozzo, you join us. We should speak English not Hebrew with our guest around," Eli said.

Tony noticed the baby grand piano near the window.

"Ziva plays beautifully," said Nettie.

"Will you honor us before or after dinner?" asked Eli.

"After dinner," grinned Tony.

"I'll check on dinner," Hannah said.

Navah again walked up to Tony. She had taken a liking to him.

"Yes, little ninja, why can I do for you?" asked Tony.

"_Play with me," _said Navah.

Ziva watched with a smile.

Dinner consisted of roasted chicken, Israeli salad, roasted potatoes, and French style string beans. A chardonnay was served with the meal. Kardori Shokolad, Kosher chocolate balls, were served for dessert since the children loved them. Navah sat in Tony's lap as chocolate balls and coffee and tea were served.

"Is it time for you to audience, Agent DiNozzo?" asked Eli.

"I want to hear Ziva play first," Nettie said.

They moved to the living room where Ziva sat down at the piano and played Debussy and played it well. Eli, Hannah, Nettie, the children, and Tony applauded her. Ziva walked over to the sofa where Tony sat and kissed his cheek.

Eli looked smugly at Tony and said: "You're turn."

Tony got up, walked over to the piano, sat down then began to run through the scales to loosen up his fingers. Once he felt he was ready he stopped and considered what to play. He considered playing _After the Rain _but decided on _Round Midnight_, since he always loved Thelonious Monk's version. After craning his neck, he started to play.

When he stopped he didn't get applause but something more satisfying - awed silence. He turned on the piano stool and looked at his audience.

"I will call my contact and get you a job at the club," said Eli.

"_More please," _said Navah.

"She wants more," said Ziva with a smile.

"Ziva, ask her what she likes," Tony said.

"_Navah, what do you want to hear_?" she asked.

"_Swan Lake_," said Navah.

"She wants Swan Lake, Tony," said Ziva. "I think I might have the sheet music for it."

"No, Zi," he said then turned back in his seat and started to play.

NCIS

After breakfast the next morning, Eli asked Hannah to occupy Ziva's time while he spoke to Tony. The two men went into his study where Eli sat behind his desk looking imperial and Tony on the couch looking like a man wishing to be somewhere else.

"I do not want Ziva in the command and control monitoring your ops," said Eli. "Give her some duty which keeps her busy."

"Why?" asked Tony.

"One of you are going to have to seduce Sahra Abboud. If it is you, do you want her listening to it?" he asked.

"My money is on Malachi or Callen," said Tony.

"She likes jazz. With the way you play, I expect you in her bedroom by the end of the evening," smiled Eli.

"I'll put TK and Ziva in charge of the extraction," said Tony. "She'll be busy planning that."

"Good. I don't want her hurt," Eli said.

"Yeah, there's been enough of that been done to her," remarked Tony.

"Do I hear an unvoiced rebuke?" asked Eli.

"I'm here on important professional matters. Maybe once this is over we can get personal," said Tony.

"I heard Maton Arum had a confrontation with you. Do you want him replaced?" asked Eli.

"I'll leave that to Malachi. He's in charge of your Kidon people. I trust him," said Tony.

"Does Ziva trust him?" asked Eli.

"That's up to her," he answered.

NCIS

Gibbs sat waiting for Fornell's visit. Both Morrow and Vance approved of Tony's idea. As he waited for the FBI agent his desk phone rang.

"Gibbs," he said.

"Agent Gibbs, this is Wendy Miller. I was hoping you knew how I could get in touch with Agent DiNozzo," said Wendy.

"He works at DHS not here," stated Gibbs.

"But I know that he respects you and thinks of you as a friend. I thought you might know," she said.

"Not a clue and I've got to go," he hung up. "Thank God she's not an ex-wife, DiNozzo."

"Talking to yourself, Jethro," said Fornell.

"We need to talk," he said.

"Your office?" asked Fornell.

"Where else," he said.

NCIS

The jazz club wouldn't have been out of place in New York, DC, Paris, or even LA. Callen sat at a table nursing an Irish whiskey. He wore a Ralph Lauren taupe suit with a blue shirt and no tie. The thought occurred to him that he was used to Hettie dressing him in these circumstances. Across the room at another table drinking a vodka was Malachi. He wore a grey Brioni suit with a white shirt and dark grey tie. Without looking around he had sized up everyone in the room. There were at least two Lebanese secret police.

At eight Sahra Abboud entered with a bodyguard and a smile. She was easily the most attractive woman in the room. There was nothing about her that didn't ooze attractive. She sat down and ordered a glass of wine. It was then that the MC came up on stage.

"I'd like to introduce a new talent to our club. He is from the United States, a talented pianist - Anthony Gibson," he announced and Tony cam onto the stage dressed in a black Armani suit, without a tie.

Tony started his set with _Round Midnight_. His next song was _After the Rain_, followed by _Sweet Lorraine _and then some Gershwin. His finally song was _My funny Valentine_.

Malachi spoke into his com unit in his sleeve, which meant that Callen and Tony could hear: "Looks like we are not getting laid, Callen."

Callen smiled: "I'm temted to Ziva about his behavior."

Tony took a bow then before he left the stage he was handed a note. He opened it.

_Please join me for a drink. _

_Sahra Abboud. _

He pocketed the note and looked at the waiter who handed it to him. The waiter pointed to Abboud's table. Tony walked over to it and stopped in front of it.

"Anthony Gibson," he smiled turning the wattage on.

"Sahra Abboud," she said. "Please sit."

He looked at her bodyguard and hesitated.

"He does not bite," she smiled

"Sure, if you say so," he replied then sat down.

"Can I interest you in a drink, Anthony?" she asked him.

"I'm thinking of a scotch," he said.

Malachi spoke into his sleeve: "Contact has been made."

Callen adjusted his sleeves like he was fixing a cuff link: "I'm ging outside to let the extraction team to be on notice."

Callen stretched then he stood up and walked outside. Once he was standing in the fresh night air, Callen took out his secure cellphone and texted: contact made.

NCIS

Ziva was in the back of he mini-van checking her Tar 21. Sitting across from her was Hanna and TK. Both men had their weapons in their lap. Arum was in the driver's seat with Liat literally sitting shotgun as she had a Benelli shotgun in her lap.

Ziva's secure cellphone buzzed. Se read the message.

"They made contact," she said.

"I wonder who?" asked Hanna.

"I put fifty on DiNozzo," said TK.

"I have Malachi," added Liat.

A second message was sent which brought a smile to Ziva's lips, even though she also felt a pang of jealousy. The message read: DiNozzo won. Pay up.

"DiNozzo won," she announced.

"Damn it," mumbled Liat.

"Don't ever bet against, DiNozzo," smiled Ziva.

"We are geting bck to isrsael through Golan heights, but how is Callen, Malachi, and DiNozzo?" asked TK.

"That is there problem," said Liat.

NCIS

Sahra brought Tony back to her beach house. As they drove through the gate Tony noted her security. She had at least six exterior men and, of course, her driver/bodyguard. He knew Callen and Malachi were following close behind, so all he had to do was make sure that Sahra knew something, call in his backup then call in the extraction team to take Sahra to Israel for questioning.

The sedan pulled up and parked in front of the beach house. It was modern architecture. The bodyguard got out and came around and opeend the door letting them out of the back of the sedan. Sahra took Tony's had and led him into the house. Once they were inside she turned around and kissed him.

Tony's first reaction was to push her away, as he thought of Ziva. He put his hands of her hips to push her away, but stopped himself. This was real, this was undercover. He pulled her closer to him and returned the kiss with equal passion.

Sahra began to rub Tony's crotch getting him even mmore excited. Tony began to move his lips to her neck then he started to kiss his way down.

"Would like a drink?" she asked him in a hoarse breath as she was out of breath.

"Sure. You have scotch?" he asked her.

"Yes, let's go into my living room," she said.

NCIS

Callen took off his jacket and dress shirt leaving him with a black tee shirt on. He pulled his Sig Sauer out and started along the beach. Malachi had stripped down to his pants, shoes, and black tee shirt, also. He pulled his Jericho and started to the gated. Both men were waiting for Tony's signal.

NCIS

Sahra went to change into something easier for Tony to remove. While she was gone, he started searching for her computer finding it on a bookshelf in the living room. Taking the flash drive he was given by Eli out of his pocket, he turned on the computer and then put the flash drive in the UB port and it began to clone all the information on the computer. He then took out his secure cellphne and texted: Go.

NCIS

Ziva checked her cellphone. They had the go signal from Tony.

"It's time. Maton, go," she said.

TK and Hanna started checking their weapons. At a legal speed and drawing no attention to them, Maton drove the mini-van towards the beach house.

"Malachi and Callen should have the place subdued for us," said Liat.

"We grab the woman and head to Golan Heights," said Ziva. "My father will have people waiting there for us."

NCIS

"What are you doing?" she yelled.

"Watching internet porn?" he smiled then pocketed the flash drive.

"Give me that!" Sahra yelled.

She reached in to her inner right thigh and pulled out a stilleto knife.

"Give it to me!" she demanded.

"No," he said, "and I'm sorry."

With that she threw the knife at Tony. He quick enough so that it imbedded itself into his shoulder instead of his chest. Before he could pull the knife out, she was ontop of him. She grabbed the knife and pulled it out then pulled her arm back to stab him. Before she could stabb him, he slapped her as hard as he could with the back of his left hand. this send her stumbling back away from him.

When she composed herself, she licked the blood from her lip and snarled at him.

"I am going to kill you," she said.

Gunfire broke out outside of house.

"What is that?" she said.

"My backup," Tony said.

She attacked him again. As she stabbed at Tony, he moved aside. The knife blade ran across his ribs cutting, but not too deeply. In retaliation he stepped into a punch which knocked her down on her ass. She dropped the knife and he quickly kicked it aside.

Suddenly, the front door was kicked open and Malachi came in, while Callen fired several rounds shattering the glassd door. Both men converged on Tony.

"You don't look good," said Callen.

"Getting stab a couple of times does that to me," said Tony.

"You have the flash drive?" asked Malachi.

"Yeah," Tony said thne tossed it to him.

"We leave the computer so people don't know we have the information," said Malachi.

"Let's get her ready for the van then the three of us have to get out of here," said Callen.

The van pulled up through the now open gate. As it came to a stop, Ziva, TK, and Hanna brust of out the back and took a defensive position. Malachi and Callen came out of the house with an unconscious Sahra. TK and Hanna took her from them then Malachi gave Ziva the flash drive.

"Where's, Tony?" she asked.

"We will take care of him. Now get out of here with her," said Malachi.

Ziva turned and got into the mini-van along with Sahra, TK, and Hanna. She pulled the doors shut and it sped away. Malachi and Callen ran back into the house and checked on Tony.

"Grab whatever can be used as bandages or tourniquets for him. We can give him triage on the beach once we are away from him," said Callen.

Malachi started to rip things that could be used on Tony. Callen grab Tony stuffed some cloth on his shoulder wound then on the side wound.

"Press it down, Tony," Callen said.

"Got it," Tony said through gritted teeth.

The two men grabbed Tony by an arm and started out of the house and running along the beach.

"This would be easy if you weren't wounded," joked Malachi.

"I never do anything easy," said Tony.

"I knew I'd enjoy working with you," said Callen.

NCIS

The mini-van drove into Katzrin. Waiting for them was a team of Mossad officers, as they pulled into a government farmhouse. The team exited the van with Sahra Abboud and the flash drive.

"Good work," said Officer Aaron Moss.

"Have you heard from the rest of our team?" asked Ziva.

"Not yet," he asnwered. "But we have been monitoring all Lebanon security channels and they haven't been apprehended yet."

"Where the fuck are they?" asked TK.

"Do we need to go back in and find them?" asked Hanna.

"Be patient. They are three competent men," said Moss.

"I am only worried about one of those men," said Ziva as she glared at him then walked passed him.

"That is Director David's daughter isn't it?" asked Moss.

"More importnatly that is Agent DiNozzo's girlfriend," said TK.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The hotel in Sidon, Lebanon was far from a luxury one. The sheets were changed one a week, the bathroom had a faucet that leaked, and the walls were paper thin, so that they got to listen to the couple next door all night. Callen and Malachi switched off who got to sleep in the second double bed, while Tony recovered. It had been three days since they extracted Sahra Abboud. Malachi and Callen got Tony away from Beirut holing up in Sidon until he was well enough to get back to Israel. Because of loss of blood and lack of treatment he developed an infection and fever, which they were now dealing with.

Malachi contacts in Lebanon supplied him with money, so they bought some new clothes and items, such as bandages and antibiotics, to take care of Tony. Out of abundance of caution since every security agency, military and police in Lebanon were looking for those who took Abboud and killed her guards; they didn't make any contact with Mossad.

Entering the hotel room with some local fast food, Malachi looked at the still sweaty Tony.

"How is he doing?" he asked.

"Fever is going down," said Callen. "He's getting better."

"Have you changed his wounds?" he asked.

"Yeah, they look better, also," Callen told him. "He'll be ready to travel soon."

"I am going to risk one text," said Malachi.

"Hanna and Ziva are probably chomping at the bit to search for us. I agree. We don't need them coming back into Lebanon looking for us," said Callen.

Malachi took out his hopefully still secure cellphone. He sent one text message.

_In hiding. T injured, getting better. Try to repatriate in day or two. _

NCIS

Ziva and Hanna sat in Deputy Director David's office. Eli sat looking at his daughter and waiting for her to explode.

"Injured? He does not tell us how badly, only that he is injured and getting better," growled Ziva.

"As our interrogators found out, Miss Abboud can be extremely dangerous," said Eli.

"Let me interrogate her then," said Ziva, but her father ignored her.

"They will be returning in a day or two. We must be patient," said Eli.

"Are you able to trace where the text came from?" asked Ziva.

"Daughter, be patient," said Eli. "Now, do you care about how the interrogation of Sahra Abboud is going and what information we have gotten out of her?"

"I have no doubts that you will get all the information we need from her," Ziva said. "All I care about now is Tony, Callen, and Malachi get back."

She stormed out of his office along with Hanna and into TK in the hallway.

"He really doesn't like to say the information, doe he?" asked Hanna.

"Tony is hurt that is all I need to here from him," she said.

"What does Deputy Director David say?" asked TK.

"Be patient."

"I won't be patient for too much longer," said Hanna.

"I agree, Sam," said TK.

NCIS

"I've hired a boat to take us down the coast to Israel," said Malachi as he tossed a fisherman sweater to wear. "You have to look the part."

Tony pulled on the sweater then Malachi tossed him sunglasses and a fisherman's cap. He had several days' growth of beard and dark circles under his eyes, which was fine with Malachi because it made Tony look like he had been drinking too much. Callen had on a work shirt and a knit cap in his pocket. Malachi was dressed much the same way as Callen.

"You up for a walk, DiNozzo?" Callen asked Tony.

"Fever is gone and I've held down food today so I'm up for it. Plus, this room is getting on my nerves," said Tony.

"Yeah, it is ugly," smiled Callen.

"I do all the talking once we leave the room," said Malachi.

NCIS

Ziva was practicing shooting in the basement gun range. She was unloading the clip of a Jericho into the head and heart of her target when Liat interrupted her. Ziva took off her protective glasses and earphones.

"Good shooting," said Liat.

"What do you want?" asked Ziva.

"Torpedo boat stopped a fishing boat coming from Sidon. Malachi, Callen and DiNozzo were on board. The boat took them to the Haifa navy base. Your father has a SUV waiting for you outside," said Liat. "Your boyfriend is in the base medical facility."

"I will call Hanna and TK. They will want to come with me," she said, holstered her gun, and walked away from Liat, who took out sidearm and fired at the same target Ziva had been firing at.

Both TK and Hanna were sure that they left their stomachs somewhere on the road to Haifa. When they finally arrived at the base, they found Malachi and Callen in the cafeteria getting food and coffee.

"Where is Tony?" demanded Ziva as she approached them.

"Doc is checking him out," said Callen.

"What happened?" Ziva asked.

"He got stabbed several times by Abboud," answered Malachi. "She is a deadly woman."

"If I get my hands on her, she'll be a dead woman," stated Ziva.

"Come, Ziva, I will show you the way to his room," said Malachi. "Why don't the rest of you relax because I doubt they'll be able to keep him for much longer?"

Leaving TK and Hanna with Callen Malachi escorted her to Tony's room. He waited in the hallway, while Ziva went inside the room. Tony was sitting with his feet hanging over the edge of the bed looking like he was getting up.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Leaving," he answered with a smile.

"Did the doctors give you permission?" she asked.

"Fever is gone; infection gone; I'm holding down food; and I hate hospital," he said.

Ziva walked up to him, moved his legs apart so that she was standing in between them then she kissed him. It was a kiss filled with relief, desire, and love.

"Hettie and Hannah are still at the Haifa house. We will go there for you to rest before going back to Tel Aviv," she said then kissed him again. "I'll get you released."

"You are the best girlfriend ever," he smiled.

She grabbed his face and kissed him again.

"And you are a frustrating boyfriend," she said then turned and left the room.

"Can I pick them or can I pick them?" he smiled to himself.

NCIS

Malachi, Callen, and Hanna went back to Tel Aviv, while Tony was forced by Ziva to join her in Haifa. The thought of Mossad officers interrogating Sahra Abboud without him being around to make sure torture wasn't being used. He remembered Ziva in the early days. If Gibbs did rein her in, she would have done things that would have gotten her arrested. But instead of being in Tel Aviv he was resting in Haifa.

While she made chicken soup for him, he sat in the backyard under a large umbrella near the olive trees under orders from Ziva not to do anything.

"So, you rest while she works," said Nettie.

"Actually, I recover from two stab wounds while she makes soup, and since I don't want a third stab wound, I intend to listen to Ziva," said Tony.

Nettie sat down in a chair and stared at Tony for a moment.

"You come across like a frivolous man," she stated.

"I liked you better on the phone then in person," Tony countered.

"What kind of man are you, Anthony DiNozzo?" she asked.

"Are you asking if I'm good enough for Ziva?" he said.

"Yes, I am."

"No, I'm not good enough for her," he smiled, "but I'll try to be."

"You are older than her. Much older than her," she said.

"Don't remind me," he sighed.

"Ziva has had a difficult life. She trained at seventeen she started training to be an assassin. At eighteen she went into the IDF to be pulled away by her father to start missions for Mossad. Being a David we carry a burden to sacrifice for our country. She sacrificed her youth. By the time you had met her she had been Kidon for six years. The average Kidon officer lasts four years, the exceptional ones ten years. They either die or burn out. Malachi and Liat do more bodyguard duty for Eli than missions. Ziva thought she'd never reach the age she has but she has and partially because of you. The other person she can thank is that Agent Gibbs. She thinks of him more as a father than her own father," Nettie explained.

"That can happen when your father leaves you to die in Somalia because either he cares more about politics than his daughter or he's a dick," replied Tony.

"Eli was Kidon for fifteen years. When he burned out they forced him to leave Mossad for a short period. You know what he did with his time off?" she asked.

"Knitting," smirked Tony.

"He ran his own ops on the side because it was all he knew. He has sacrificed more than a little of his humanity for Israel. In many ways he is happy to see his daughter leave, get away, and start a life where she has chance to live to see old age," Nettie said.

"I love Ziva. I would die for her," he said.

"Good. Once this is over then marry her and give her a child. She never thought she be a mother, so make her one. She needs that. It will make her leave the last of the assassin behind and know that she should live in the present," said Nettie.

"My little ninja having a little ninja, I'd like that. It would scare the shit out of me, but I'd like that," smiled Tony.

"So you will marry her?" asked Nettie.

"When she is ready, when she wants to," he answered.

"She is in charge of the relationship?" Nettie asked.

"Have you seen her knife collection?" asked Tony.

"Do you always hide behind humor?" she asked.

"No, sometimes I hide behind furniture," he said with a straight face.

"You like to be underestimated. That's how you made an ass of Eli in interrogation," she said.

"How do you know about that?" asked Tony.

"His enemies made sure that everyone knew about it. You'd be surprised at the number of people in Israel who like you because of that," Nettie said.

"I know even more that hate me for other reasons," he said.

"Yes, Michael," she sighed. "He was such a sweet boy. He should never have been Kidon. Killing people, even bad people, disturbed him, it made him drink. Everyone overlooked it because he was sweet. When you killed him you made enemies, but they are not your problem."

"I wish I never killed him," Tony mumbled feeling those old guilty feelings returning.

"If he was true Kidon, he'd have been able to kill you even though he was drunk," said Nettie. "All he managed was to break your clavicle."

"Yeah, too bad he didn't snap my neck, right?" said Tony.

"Ziva didn't love Michael, she wanted to love him, but she didn't love him. Her heart belonged to someone else, to somewhere else. She loves you," Nettie said.

"I love her," Tony said.

"I know. I wish you were Jewish, but, at least, you don't have big floppy ears. I don't know what she was thinking with him," said Nettie.

"Ray Cruz. He won't be going near her again. If he ever gets out of prison. The CIA are none too happy with him," said Tony.

Ziva came walking from the house.

"What have you been talking about?" asked Ziva.

"We _talk of many things: of shoes and ships and sealing wax. Of cabbages and kings,_" he smiled at Ziva.

"Tony, Lewis Carroll," said Ziva.

"Ziva doesn't think I read. Occasionally, I like to surprise her," he said to Nettie.

"You are a surprising man," said Nettie.

"Yes, he is," added Ziva.

NCIS

It was late at night. He couldn't sleep, which was nothing unusual, so he was at work in his basement making a rocking chair. Call it his gut instinct but he had the feeling someone was going to need a rocking chair in the future. It also helped that he was expecting Fornell to call him with news that Maloof's weapons supplier was out of commission and they could enter their next stage of taking down Maloof. After using his lathe, Gibbs picked up his coffe mug and took a sip of Bourbon. It went down smoothly. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hello, Tobias," he said.

"Jethro," Fornell came down the stairs then he walked over to the mason jars, picked an empty one up, and then he filled it with bourbom. Before Gibbs he was a whiskey drinking.

He took a sip and smiled: "I've grown to like bourbon because of you. I actually keep a bottle at him."

"Good," said Gibbs. "Maloof's gun supplier?"

"Out of business. He won't see the light of day for a long time," said Fornell. "What's next?"

"I talk to DiNozzo and get the ball rolling for stage two. Unfortunately, two of the best undercover people we have are Callen and him. I'm going to recommend one of them go undercover as Maloof's potential new gun supplier," said Gibbs.

"We need to be involved in this takedown of Maloof," said Fornell.

"You as in the FBI, Tobias?"

"Yes, me as in the FBI," he said then he took another sip of his bourbon.

"Okay. But I still need to talk to DiNozzo about it. This is his baby not mine. HSI is in the lead on this," said Gibbs.

"Give him a call then, Jethro. Just tell him that we expect to be involved in this. I know Tom Morrow is proud of his new RR Teams and crows about his new special agent in charge, Anthony DiNozzo," said Fornell. "You've lost your boy."

"I haven't lost him. He's just moved on, Tobias. It was time for him to have his own team," said Gibbs.

"I know fathers and sons who aren't as close as you two," he said.

"That won't change," said Gibbs.

"No, I guess it won't change," said Fornell then he shook his head and smiled.

He took a long swig of his bourbon then he laughed to himself.

"What's so funny?" asked Gibbs.

"I still have Sacks. Somehow that just seems wrong to me," he laughed.

"How about the FBI does surveillance on this?" asked Gibbs.

"You want us to do surveillance on this job," he said.

"HSI isn't like NCIS, Tobias. They're not going to let you take all the credit because you come in at the end and back up. Morrow wants to build..."

"His own little FBI," growled Fornell cutting Gibbs off.

"Shared credit between you and HSI with a mention of NCIS," suggested Gibbs.

"Will DiNozzo go for that?" asked Fornell.

"If he doesn't I'll head slap him so hard he won't be able to think for a week," smiled Gibbs.

NCIS

"I'm glad you are feeling better, Tony," said Eli.

He sat behind his desk in office. Tony, Ziva, Callen, and Hanna stood in front of him.

"Can I see Sahra Abboud?" asked Tony.

"In time," Eli said. "As you thought the diamond connection is Jai Aziz and Ali Raman. She said the majority of them are coming from Seirra Leone and Liberia and she gave us the sources in each country."

"So we can take them down?" asked Tony.

Eli smiled like a cheshire cat: "With helped. I suggest you speak to Vance about where that help should come from."

"I guess I need to talk to Vance," said Tony.

"Also, you need to speak to Gibbs. He has been asking for you."

"Okay," said Tony.

"Smile, Tony. This is closer to the end then the beginning. We are now in the position to shut down Maloof's blood diamonds; his gun supplier has been stopped; and he will soon be taken care. Israel will owe you and your men a medal," said Eli. "Now, command and control is expecting you. Vance and Gibbs are waiting for you."

It didn't take long for Tony and Ziva to get to Command and Control. When they entered they saw Gibbs and Vance on the big screen.

"Agent DiNozzo, I'm glad you're healed from your injuries," said Vance.

"Thank you, Director."

"I've been told that you have the sources of the blood diamonds in Liberia and Sierra Leone. Eli was telling me he has two Kidon units ready but he needs US support. Any suggestions?" asked Vance.

"No Seals?" asked Tony.

"No."

"CIA Paramilitary," suggested Tony.

Vance smiled: "I think I can sell this to the CIA. Excellent suggestion, DiNozzo. Gibbs."

Gibbs moved forward.

"DiNozzo, the FBI took down the gun supplier. His name was Walter Baum, a German from Frankfurt," said Gibbs. "They want to be involved in the sting to take down Maloof. I told them shared credit."

"I'll agree but only if you deal with them for me," said Tony.

"Just this once, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"Thanks, boss," said Tony.

"We need someone to go undercover as Maloof's new potential weapons supplier. What do you say, DiNozzo? You ready to bring this bastard down," Gibbs said.

"I'll put together an ID and an entourage. We'll make this big so we impress him," said Tony.

"Be in touch with Abby about putting together IDs and documents," said Gibbs.

"I guess we'll be coming home soon," said Tony.

"I'll pick you up at the airport, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"Let's hope we can close this out without a problem," said Tony.

"You've done good so far, DiNozzo," smiled Gibbs and then the screen went blank.

Tony turned and looked at Ziva, Callen, and Hanna.

"Well, guys, it looks like we can pack our bags and go home," said Tony.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Ziva and Tony once again found themselves in first class upgraded by Mossad, a gift from her father. He could sense her unease as the plane took off for DC. Looking at her out of the corner of his eye she was dressed in her Mossad style: cargo pants, a black, casual shirt, and her hair down. She had seemed so at ease in Israel, so at home. Suddenly, he felt himself wondering if it was fair that in many ways Gibbs and he had led her to American citizenship and denial of home.

"You're going to miss it, aren't you?" he asked.

"Miss what?" she said.

"Israel. The people and everything. It's your home and you are going to miss it."

She snorted: "I am feeling tense right now because I can't believe how much I miss my home: DC. I don't belong in Israel anymore, Tony. I belong with you and Gibbs and the rest of our family."

He relaxed: "I'm glad."

She turned and looked at him: "Really?"

"Yes, really. Our home is DC. Have you seen my new apartment?" he smiled.

"No, I haven't," she said.

"I'd like for you to see it and if you like it, I'd like you to live there and if you don't like then I'd like us to find some place where you want to live with me," he proposed.

"You want us to live together, yes?" she said a smile playing at the edges of her lips.

"You were the one who said we've already wasted too much time. I don't want to waste anymore time," he said. "What do you say?"

She smiled: "I was hoping for a house not an apartment."

"Really, a house?" he said with a grin. "Anyplace in particular."

"Well, I know that there is a house for sale near where Gibbs live," she said. "That is if we can afford it."

Tony laughed then leaned over and kissed her: "You do realize that my mother's inheritance makes me fairly wealthy. I'm overly rich, but well off. I'd like to spend that money on my wife and family."

"Wife?" Ziva said.

"I was thinking you would marry me, yes?" he said teasing her way of asking questions sometime.

Ziva's expression went from shock to desire. She grabbed his hand and got up then she pulled him to his feet and with her as they proceeded down the plane aisle until they reached an unoccupied Rest Room. She pushed him into the Rest Room and followed right behind him. For the next thirty minutes she gave him her answer to his question. When they exited Callen, Hanna, Malachi, who had joined the DC team along with Liat and Maton, and TK had the Rest Room blocked off so no one could disturb them.

Hanna was shaking his head with a big smile: "You couldn't wait for DC?"

"That was her way of saying yes to marrying me," said Tony.

"Congratulations," Hanna chuckled.

Callen shook his head and look at Malachi: "You owe me twenty bucks."

"But we aren't in Israel," said Malachi.

"We are on an Israeli plane," smiled Callen.

"G, I think that's pushing it," said TK.

"Israeli plane, Israeli rules and territory," he smiled.

"I guess this means drinks once we are in DC to celebrate," said Hanna.

"We'll see," Tony said. "Ziva and I may want to tell a few people first."

"Doesn't mean we cannot have drinks," added Malachi.

"He does have a point, Tony," smiled Ziva.

"Oooh, already telling him what to do. You are doomed, DiNozzo," teased Callen.

"Have I shown you how I can kill with a paperclip, Callen?" asked Ziva.

"Okay, first rounds on me," smiled Callen.

"Zi, I love you," said Tony.

"I know," she smiled.

"Han Solo. _The Empire Strikes Back_. Very well played Ziva David," Tony laughed.

NCIS

True to his word, Gibbs was there to pick them up at the airport. While the rest of them had to deal with rides from McGee and Borin, Tony and Ziva sat in Gibbs' car being driven.

"Where to?" asked Gibbs.

"How about your place, Gibbs? I am hungry and you do not mind me making us some food," said Ziva sitting in the passenger seat.

It was eleven at night. Gibbs had no problem having them over his house the night. He had to admit that he had missed both of them.

"Plus, I think Ziva wants to talk to you, boss," said Tony from the backseat.

Gibbs smiled. _Yeah, I was right to make a rocking chair._

"I take it rule 12 is broke," said Gibbs.

"Not part of your team any longer, Gibbs. Rule 12 doesn't apply," Tony said.

"You two will always be partners and you know that, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"I know, boss, and soon it will be legal our partnership," said Tony.

Gibbs looked over at Ziva. She appeared happier than he'd seen her in years.

"When?" asked Gibbs.

"Once this op is over, right, Zi?" he asked.

"I would like that, Tony," she smiled.

"Well, I guess we just have to get this op over and done with then," smiled Gibbs.

Ziva cooked cheese omelets for Gibbs, Tony, and herself. The three of them sat around his dining table with their omelets, toast, and beer.

"Tomorrow afternoon you're due at a meeting to decide who is going undercover and who will his backup be," said Gibbs. "Any ideas?"

"Yeah, how much does that house cost down the street? You know the one that is on sale," said Tony.

"Tony, now is not the time," said Ziva.

"It's a four bedroom, DiNozzo. Something you want to tell me," said Gibbs.

"Yeah, we might be interested in the house. You wouldn't mind us as neighbors, would you, boss?" asked Tony.

"Ziva, are you pregnant?" asked Gibbs.

"No," said Ziva.

"So, about the house," smiled Tony.

"Nice house. Needs some work. Are you handy, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"It depends on how you define handy, boss," said Tony.

"Hammer, nails, screw driver, and the rest," said Gibbs.

"No, boss, I am not handy in the least," he said.

"Looks like I'm going to be busy, doesn't it?" Gibbs smiled.

NCIS

Tony woke up in the guest bedroom in Gibbs' house, while Ziva slept in the main bedroom pre Gibbs orders. Gibbs slept on his sofa, when he finally did go to sleep. He smelled bacon, eggs, and toast along with fresh brewed coffee. Wearing a tee shirt and jeans he walked into the kitchen to be handed a cup of coffee.

"I love you, boss," he said.

"Ziva is still asleep, so tell me what your plan is," Gibbs said.

"I'm going to be the arms dealer. Hanna and Malachi will be my bodyguards and Callen my assistant. I was thinking of Katdare as my girlfriend. This way we can use her computer skills," he said.

"And Ziva?" asked Gibbs.

"With you, Borin, TK, McGee, Morrison and the Mossad twins as our backup," he said.

"She's not going to like it," Gibbs said.

"I like it," Tony said.

Ziva came walking into the kitchen wearing sweat pants and one of the Tony's dress shirts. She grabbed the coffee away from him and took a sip.

"I am hungry," she said.

"Breakfast is done," said Gibbs.

Gibbs cellphone rang. He grabbed it from the table and looked at it. It was Wendy's number. He hit ignore. Before it became a problem, it was time to put an end to Wendy Miller.

"DiNozzo, I need to run an errand after breakfast. You two can get dressed here. Just behave yourselves," said Gibbs.

Tony and Ziva took their plates to the dining room table.

"I think one of my suits in the garment bag should be in condition to wear," Tony said.

"Ahuvi, you need to stop your clothes obsession," she said.

"I thought you liked me in a nice suit," said Tony.

"I also like you out of a nice suit," said Ziva.

Gibbs sat down and glared at the two of them: "I'm trying to eat."

"Yes, Gibbs, we will behave," smiled Ziva.

"Sorry, boss," added Tony.

He looked at his surrogate son and daughter. They both looked happier then he'd seen them in a long time. It was nice to see. Maybe rule 51 was a better rule than rule 12.

NCIS

Gibbs parked in the guest parking of the Baltimore Sun. He entered the through the front door and went to the front desk. Taking his badge and ID out he flashed them.

"I'd like to speak to Wendy Miller," he said.

"Yes, sir," said the security guard. "I'll call her."

Gibbs stepped away from the desk and waited for Wendy. After five minutes, Wendy exited an elevator and saw Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs, is Tony alright?" asked Wendy.

"Can we speak in private?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure, lets take a walk outside."

They started walking along North Calvert Street with Wendy nervously looking at Gibbs.

"Is Tony alright?" she asked again.

"He's still on his op. I'm not here as his co-worker or former boss, but as someone who is close to him and cares for him," he stopped walking and looked her in the eyes. "I have a set of rules for my team and one of the them was no dating co-workers. This was a tough one for him."

"I bet it was," she laughed.

"Trust me he's come close to breaking it. From day one Tony and his teammate Ziva have danced around each other, gone up to the brink of breaking the rule, but they never broke. When we thought she was dead from a mission in Somalia, he put together a mission to kill the terrorist who he thought killed her. We found her there alive. She was saved because of him," said Gibbs.

Wendy felt a cold chill go down his spine.

"They are no longer teammates and the genie is out of the bottle. I wanted to let you know that he's in love with her and she is in love with him. I hope to be a grandfather someday, that's how close I am to them," he said.

"Why isn't he telling me this?" she asked.

"He probably will when his op is over. Right now he doesn't need any phone calls distracting him. He needs his mind on his business," he said.

"You really do think of him as a son, Agent Gibbs?" she said.

"You knew his relationship with his father. Tony didn't stay with me as long as he did because he liked being senior field agent or he needed to learn from me. He stayed with me because he wanted to," said Gibbs.

"I see, Agent Gibbs," she said. "I guess I should thank you for telling me this, but I don't feel thankful."

She turned and headed back to the Baltimore Sun. Gibbs watched her go then started walking back to his own car. He didn't need DiNozzo feeling guilty or being distracted, not when his life was on the line.

NCIS

Vance, Tom Morrow, Agent Fornell, Agent Sacks, Agent Borin, and Tony sat in the conference room waiting for Gibbs. He strode in with a coffee in hand and took a seat next to Tony.

"Like keeping them waiting, right, boss?" smiled Tony.

"You know it, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"Agent DiNozzo, this is your show," said Vance.

"To start with Deputy Director David along with various individuals at the CIA are preparing an op to take out Maloof's diamond suppliers in Sierra Leone and Liberia. They intend on going in, taking out the diamond network, and leaving Maloof's money supply for the future crippled. Our job will be to interest him in a new gun supplier," said Tony.

"Tony, who will be acting as the gun dealer?" asked Morrow.

"Me. I'll act as the dealer. Malachi will be our enforcer. Callen will act as my right hand man with Agents Hanna and Kellog acting as bodyguards and Agent Katdare will be my girlfriend. I believe her computer skills will come in handy," he said.

"We need to start a paper trail, identities, IDs, and bank accounts," said Vance.

"Backup?" asked Morrow.

"Gibbs will be in charge of backup working with Agent Fornell," said Tony.

"Well, so far this op has been a success, so I don't see why it doesn't end one," smiled Morrow. "Agent DiNozzo, excellent work."

"I have to agree, with Deputy Director Morrow," added Vance. "Well done, Tony."

"Let's put the last phase of this op into effect then," said Tony.

NCIS

Abby, who was dressed in a tartan mini-skirt and tee shirt with lab coat, stood staring at Hanna, Callen, TK, Malachi, Katdare, and Tony. With a smile she giggled. Gibbs along with Ziva and Fornell was watching this shook his head.

"I see you as Lucas Cage," she said to Hanna.

"Really, Abby, Power man, Luke Cage," Tony said.

She giggled again then looked at him: "Come on, Tony, he's a perfect Luke Cage."

She then walked over to Callen: "You will be Trey McCall."

"Trey?" said Callen.

"Yeah, you look like a Trey," she said then walked over to TK.

"Please be kind, beautiful," he said to her which made her smile.

"TJ Mills," she said then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "And thank you for the compliment."

She moved on to Malachi, who gave her a charming smile.

"I remember what you did to Ziva," glared Abby.

"I have no excuse. I should have gone to the terrorist camp with her," he said.

"Well, you're name with be Ari Gold," said Abby.

"_Entourage_, Abby?" said Tony.

"I know I hate that show," she replied.

Next in line was Kat. She stood tall defiantly staring at Abby.

"Nadira Shetty," smiled Abby.

"That will do," smiled Kat.

Finally, Abby came up to Tony.

"Abby, I expect a name that will do me and my fake profession justice," he said then gave her a brilliant smile.

"Oh, Tony, you know I love you," she said. "Thomas Connery."

Tony smile grew in intensity: "Abby, you are the best."

"I knew you'd like that," she said.

"Tony, why does the name make you so happy?" asked Ziva.

"Because, Zi, Sean Connery's full name is Thomas Sean Connery," he grinned.

"DiNozzo, this isn't James Bond," warned Gibbs.

"I know, boss, but the name makes me happy. I can pull this character off," he said then he broke into his Sean Connery impersonation. "Connery, Thomas Connery."

"Our op is in his hands," Fornell said to Gibbs under his breath.

"It couldn't be in better hands, Tobias."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Callen checked into the Bell Tower Hotel on Thayer Street in Ann Arbor, Michigan as Trey McCall. Maloof had sent out feeler to several gun dealers setting up one and one meetings with their representatives. Sitting beside the Bell Tower Hotel was The Mercy Restaurant. After dressing in a black Armani suit with a white dress shirt and no tie, he entered the restaurant with his long bar on one side and booths on the other.

From his photograph Callen recognized Maloof. He had salt and pepper hair with more salt than pepper. His face was based described as sharp angles with edges and his almost black eyes had only a hint of life. Callen assumed the two men in grey suits and swarthy features at the bar were his bodyguards as he approached the booth. He assumed this because they stared at Maloof's table. His own surveillance team was Gibbs and Ziva, who sat two booths down from Maloof enjoying dinner.

"Trey McCall," Callen introduced himself as he sat down in the booth.

"Edward Maloof," he said.

A waitress came over and Maloof ordered a vodka and Callen a Glenlivet Scotch. Maloof ordered an appetizer of dumplings and Callen duck confit egg roll.

"Your boss is new to the business," said Maloof.

"He's merely branching out. Thomas Connery used to dabble in international finances then antiquities when the market opened up during the Iraq war and now weapons. He goes were the money is," said Callen.

"Mr. McCall, I am looking for someone who is discrete and can deliver. When I make a purchase it is for a minimum of half a million and I expect delivery made in the country of my choosing," he said.

"Is that half a million just in weapons or are you including delivery costs?" asked Callen.

"Delivery costs are separate," he answered.

Callen smiled as the drinks and appetizers came.

"Here is my problem. I don't know you," Maloof said.

"Mr. Connery will be flying into Chicago in two days to finalize a deal," said Callen, "we will gladly fly you in and put you up in a hotel for a meeting. Consider a business meeting with two potential business partners feeling each other out."

"He will pay for my trip," said Maloof.

"Thomas Connery is a generous man," said Callen.

"Mr. McCall..."

"Call me Trey."

"Trey. I look forward to meeting Mr. Connery," said Maloof.

"And he looks forward to meeting you," said Callen.

NCIS

"You ever notice bad guys never refuse a freebie," said Fornell.

They sat in the Waldorf Astoria Gold Coast suite. Tony wore a hand tailored tan Brioni suit with a light blue tie and a silk blue pocket square. He looked at his Louis Moinet watch, which like the suit belonged to him.

"Is Maloof's suite ready?" asked Tony.

"He'll never find the listening devices McGee and Miss Scuito came up with. They are designed to turn on only when someone is speaking then go into sleep mode when no one is speaking," said Fornell.

"And this suite?" he asked

"Bugged," smiled Fornell.

"So, we are ready to get this puppy started," said Tony. "He'll be here tomorrow. It's almost over."

"It's not over until one of Maloof's men hands you money for weapons then it's over," said Fornell.

"Now it's just my job to convince Maloof to do business with me," smiled Tony.

"I don't think that's a problem, DiNutso. I have a feeling that you could talk a blind dog off a meat truck," Fornell said.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

NCIS

Callen came to Chicago with Ziva and Gibbs following behind him. When he got to the room, Fornell was gone and Malachi, TK, Hanna, and Katdare were there in the suite with Tony discussing their plan of action.

"When Maloof gets here, I need you to remotely access his files," Tony told Katdare. "Have the equipment waiting in the bedroom and I'll dismiss you before we get deep into a conversation and you'll go in the bedroom and get to work."

"Lovely, I became a federal agent to be dismissed," said Katdare.

"Sorry, Kat. Next time I be your underling, okay?" smiled Tony.

"I'd like that, boss," she returned his smile.

"Malachi, I introduce you tonight. Callen, you don't have to be here. Unless something goes wrong and he wants confab with you, you can join Gibbs' team," said Tony.

"I am your pet assassin, right?" said Malachi.

"That's my boy," Tony chuckled.

"We are your bodyguards elite, right?" said TK.

"Gentlemen and lady, it's almost time for our shadow play to begin," said Tony.

NCIS

In a smaller suite, Fornell, Gibbs, Borin, Ziva, McGee, Sacks, and several others either sat or stood listening and watching the feeds coming from Thomas Connery's suite. They watched as Tony primped and Katdare slipped into a sexy, short black dress. Malachi, Hanna, and TK were dressed in Armani black suits.

There was a knock on the suites' door. Tony nodded towards TK and he went to answer the door.

"Show time," Tony smiled.

TK escorted Maloof and his two bodyguards into the living room area. Tony stood up with Katdare at his side. He placed his hand on her buttocks and Katdare cooed.

"Edward Maloof, this is my significant other, Nadira Shetty," he said.

She offered him her right hand and she kissed it.

"And this gentleman," Tony said nodded towards Malachi, "is Ari Gold. He is sort of my enforcer."

"Mr. Gold," Maloof said coldly.

"And I am," he smiled and paused, "Thomas Connery."

"Mr. Connery," Maloof shook his hand.

"Shall we send our bodyguards out to play? I'm not one to do business in front of employees," said Tony.

"I have no problem with that," Maloof said then turned and looked at his men: "Hallway."

Tony looked at Hanna and TK and winked. They followed the two bodyguards out of the suite. Tony sat down the sofa and Katdare snuggled up close to him resting one of her hands on his thigh.

"Why does she have her hand on his thigh?" Ziva seethed.

"They're undercover. Take it easy," said Gibbs.

"Why did I never get undercover gigs like the one DiNutso gets?" smiled Fornell.

Tony smiled at Maloof: "You need me. You need my product. How do we develop a relationship so I can give you what you need? What do you need from me to take it to that level?"

"Trust?" said Maloof.

"Trust is a commodity, Edward. It can be bought and sold. How do I buy your trust?" asked Tony.

"Thomas, you are not like the gun dealers I've dealt with in the past," Maloof said.

"They were gun dealers. I am more than a gun dealer. I think of myself as a facilitator. We all have needs, wants, desires, and I try to put myself in the position to supply them. In your case it's weapons. Let me help you, Edward," said Tony.

Maloof took his i-Phone out of his jacket. Before he could do anything, Tony stopped him.

"Ed, hold on," he said then he gave Nadira a passionate kiss. "Go to the bedroom. I'll call you when we are going to diner."

"Yes, darling," she said then go up from he sofa and made a slinky exit.

"Now we can really discuss business. Women aren't good for business," Tony said.

"I like you, Thomas," Maloof said. "Do you mind if I check something?"

"Go right ahead," Tony said, knowing that Kat was now tapping into his i-Phone and stealing his information.

"I need a little privacy," Maloof said.

"The bathroom is over there," Tony said pointing to bathroom near the door.

Maloof left to make his call. Malachi looked over at Tony and smiled.

"You are excellent at bullshitting," he said.

"You should meet my father," said Tony.

"The broke business conman?" asked Malachi.

"That's him," said Tony. "Where are Liat and Maton?"

"Probably humping somewhere. They are here only because they were forced on me," Malachi said. "I still believe Maton wants you dead."

"Yeah, I have that effect on some people," Tony said.

Maloof exited the bathroom and came back and sat down. He smiled.

"I talked to an associate it. He wants fifteen sniper rifle, .50 caliber. If you can deliver them to the Port of Baltimore to be loaded on the Medina in a week, you will be my new supplier," said Maloof.

"We are talking a small amount of money here," said Tony.

"My associate will have ten grand in cash waiting for you," said Maloof.

"Not me. Mr. McCoy," said Tony.

"No, you. My associate wants to meet you," said Maloof.

"Me, fifteen .50 cal sniper rifles in the Port of Baltimore. Consider it done," said Tony.

"Next Friday, nine o'clock in the evening at the Medina," Maloof said.

"Then we will be doing more business with each other?" asked Tony.

"Then we will be in partnership with each other, Mr. Connery," said Maloof. "Now, if you don't mind, I owe my body guards a night of the town."

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" asked Tony.

"No, thank you. Maybe some other time," said Maloof, who then left.

It took Ziva less than five minutes to make it from the room they were using to Tony's suite. When he opened the door she grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a long, hot kiss, which was finally interrupted by Gibbs' clearing his throat.

"Neither one of them are FBI, Jethro," said Fornell.

"I can tell, they are competent," said Gibbs.

"Sorry, boss," said Tony.

"Let's pack this place up," said Gibbs.

Katdare came out of the bedroom with a smile.

"He was in touch with Saleh Bin Tariq. We are talking a major terrorist player," she said.

"Well, DiNozzo, it looks like you may have caught two large fish," said Fornell.

NCIS

Tony and Ziva woke up in his bed. Chicago had been a whirlwind but a successful whirlwind. Now he had to prepare for the takedown of Tariq and also Maloof. Borin was left with a team that included Sacks, Morrison, Liat and Maton. Once Tariq was apprehended then their job was to apprehend Maloof.

"Ahuvi, we need to get up and get dressed. We will be late," said Ziva.

"Yeah, as special agent in charge I give myself the day off," he mumbled.

Ziva started to nibble on his ear then shifted it to her mouth. He began to respond when she pulled away, got out of bed naked and headed towards the master bathroom.

"If you want to take a shower with me then you have to get up and join me," she teased him.

"You are an evil woman," he groaned, as he sat up.

An hour later Tony sat down in his office. His first duty was to call Tom Morrow. Picking up his desk phone he dialed the extension.

"Deputy Director Morrow's office," said the secretary.

"DiNozzo for Morrow," he said.

In seconds Morrow was on the phone.

"Spectacular work, Tony," said Morrow. "Once this job is done you can take a month long vacation before you start another RRT."

"Another one," said Tony.

"You have put us on the map, DiNozzo. Appropriation time is going to be good for HSI thanks to you," Morrow said.

"Well, I definitely will be needing that vacation then," he said. _To get married, go on a honeymoon, and buy a house. Yeah, a month at least. _

NCIS

Wendy had been giving a tip from someone inside the Department of Homeland Security that an important op was going down. According to the tip Friday at night she'd be able to catch a HSI agent taking a bribe near a ship called The Medina. It was with this in mind that she arranged for her son to stay with her husband and she bribed her way into the port and found herself a hiding spot amongst the cargo containers near The Medina.

It was going on nine when she heard male voices from where she was squatting. Getting her digital camera out, she readied herself to take a few pictures. Taking a peek around the corner where she saw Tony in a black Armani suit along with two men dressed like him and six other men, who looked to belong to the ship.

She couldn't believe that it was Tony. After the visit from Gibbs his big op was taking bribe money. She just couldn't believe it, but her leak in the DHS had never steered her wrong. Standing up she moved from behind the cargo container.

"Tony," she called out.

In a state of shock Tony turned his head and looked at Wendy. Tariq looked at Tony and snarled at him: "Tony!"

Everything started to unfold slowly after that. Hanna and TK for their weapons as Tariq's men did the same. The screeching of vehicles could be heard as they appeared on the scene. Instead of going for his weapon, Tony grabbed Tariq's hand, which now had a Glock in it, and started wrestling with him.

As chaos broke out Ziva bolted out of the car in time to see Tariq and Tony wrestling, a gunshot went off, and Tony fall to the ground. She then unloaded six rounds into Tariq. As she rushed to get Tony, she saw Wendy.

"I...," Wendy started to speak.

Ziva hit her with a roundhouse right knocking her to the ground then continued on to Tony, who was lying on the ground bleeding.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The only non-terrorist casualty was Tony. As Hanna and TK rounded up the uninjured terrorists, Callen and Malachi took Wendy into custody, while Ziva and Gibbs headed to the John Hopkins Hospital. Ziva drove, so Gibbs took the opportunity to call Agent Borin.

"Borin."

"It's done. Tariq is dead, but we have the money and some of his men alive. Take down Maloof," he told her.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked.

Gibbs shook his head. Her instincts were good.

"DiNozzo got shot. We are headed to the hospital to check on him," he said.

"Let me know how he is," she said then hung up.

When they arrived at the Hospital Tony was in surgery, so they headed for the waiting room. As they waited Jimmy, Abby, and Ducky showed up. Finally, a doctor entered the waiting room.

"Family of Anthony DiNozzo," he said.

"Here," said Gibbs.

"You are?" asked the doctor.

"Agent Gibbs. I'm listed as his next of kin and medical proxy," said Gibbs. "How is he?"

"Dr. Hall," he introduced himself. "He's a lucky man. The gun was so close he has burns on his skin. The bullet pass clean through his side. They are some significant muscle and tissue damaged and they need to repair his colon, but he should make a full recovery."

"Thank God," said Ziva.

"You have no idea how lucky he was. That bullet followed the best possible path for a full recovery," the doctor said.

"When can we see him?" asked Abby.

"He'll be in Post Op ICU. It will be hours before he's in a room of his own," said the doctor. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other patients."

The doctor walked away. Ziva exhaled and felt some of the tension leave her body. Gibbs put an arm around her.

"He's going to be fine," he said.

NCIS

Malachi, Callen, TK, and Hanna stood in the observation room staring at Wendy through the two way mirror. Wendy was agitated but remarkably calm. Vance told them to wait for Gibbs and Ziva before confronting her, so they watched her. Almost three hours has passed and finally Gibbs and Ziva showed up. They entered the observation room.

"Do you want one of us to interview her?" asked Callen.

"There is only one person who is going to interview her," stated Gibbs then he looked at Ziva. "Don't hurt her."

"I won't, Gibbs," she said.

Ziva calmly exited the observation room to storm into the interview room. Wendy almost jumped out of her skin.

"I demanded to see a lawyer. You cannot hold me like this. I have been in three hours," Wendy said.

Ziva smiled as she sat down across from Wendy.

"Due to national security issues and terrorism I can hold you for much longer than three hours," Ziva said.

"This was a mistake," she said.

"A mistake that put a federal agent in the hospital," said Ziva.

"How is Tony?" asked Wendy.

"You don't get to call him Tony. He is Agent DiNozzo to you," Ziva spat.

"It was a mistake," Wendy said softly.

"Why were you there?" demanded Ziva.

"Someone called me and told me that a federal agent was taking a bribe at the Port. I went to investigate," she said.

"Who called you with this false information?" asked Ziva.

"It is a confidential informant," said Wendy.

"Whoever it is gave you false information and is a national security risk. Tell me who it is or you will spend time in a cell in Gitmo," threatened Ziva.

Hearing Gitmo Wendy blanched.

"Gitmo. You can't send me there," she said.

"It is still open," smiled Ziva. "You won't enjoy it there."

"My contact is in DHS. Her name is Dolores Hyde," said Wendy then looked at Ziva . "What will happen to me?"

Ziva stood up: "That is up to my boss."

She started walking to the door and stopped then turned to look at Wendy.

"Forget about Tony. Leave him alone," she told her.

"Why?"

"Because he belongs to me," Ziva said then exited with a slammed door.

In the observation room Callen chuckled, while Hanna whistled: "I'd hate to be on her enemy's list."

"Yes, she is hard woman," said Malachi.

"I hope DiNozzo knows what he's gotten into," smiled Callen.

"He knows. If there is one person who can tame her, it's him," said Gibbs.

"What are you going to do with her?" Hanna nodded at Wendy.

"Let her sweat then let her go," smiled Gibbs.

NCIS

"Dolores Hyde set me up," said Tony.

He was sitting up in bed and not a happy man. Ziva sat on the edge of his bed. Gibbs stood beside the bed holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a gym bag in the other.

"When are you going to arrest her?" he asked.

"I called Morrow and told him about it," said Gibbs. "He wants you to be there when we do."

"Where's my clothes?" asked Tony.

"You are not ready yet to leave the hospital," said Ziva.

"I am going to be laid up for a month or more, enough time for us to buy a house and get married," he said to her leaving her with a smile on her face. "But I can't start my leave until this op is put to rest and that means also putting Hyde to rest."

"I brought you jeans and a sweat shirt," Gibbs said then he tossed the bag on the bed. "Get dressed."

"You are not allowed to do anything but watch," said Ziva.

"I can watch," he smiled deviously.

"Get dressed DiNozzo before I slap your head," growled Gibbs.

NCIS

Dolores Hyde came back from lunch. She walked into her office to be grabbed roughly by Ziva, her arms forced behind and handcuffs slapped on.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled.

"Arresting a leak in endangered a federal agent," said Ziva.

When Ziva stood her up, Gibbs and a pale DiNozzo were staring at her.

"Why Dolores?" asked Tony.

"Everyone knows that you were a joke, you were Gibbs lapdog, but Morrow wanted you as the special agent in charge. For some reason he thinks highly of you, but all I saw was a playboy joker. I wanted Munro to have the job he deserved but you ruined that. He's not even in DC any longer. Morrow sent him to the Oklahoma City office," she snarled. "I wanted him back."

"So you put his life at risk by leaking false information," said Gibbs.

"He is...no one," said Hyde.

Ziva leaned in close from behind her and whispered in her ear: "Munro is in Okalahoma city and you are going to prison. No one beat you."

Ziva then marched her out of her office and put her on full display for all her co-workers to see her.

Gibbs looked over at Tony and shook his head.

"What?" asked Tony.

"Life is definitely going to be interesting for you," he laughed.

"Yeah, I know, but I love her."

Epilogue

Before leaving Maton paid a visit to Tony at his apartment. He let himself in, but was shocked to find Tony wasn't unprepared for a visit from him. He sat at his breakfast nook drinking coffee with his sidearm in his hand.

"You have been expecting me," said Maton.

"From what I know about Mossad officers they don't give up easily," said Tony.

"I will have revenge for my friend Michael," said Maton.

"Mikey was an idiot. Don't be an idiot, too," said Tony.

"Marrying the Director's daughter won't stop, DiNozzo. Some day I will return to the country and kill you," said Maton.

"It's your funeral," smiled Tony.

Maton turned and left.

"I'm definitely not honeymooning in Israel," said Tony.

NCIS

It took some convincing but Tony convinced Vance, Gibbs, and Eli to reinstate the Mossad and NCIS liaison position and make Malachi the liaison. He wanted someone on Gibbs' team to protect Ziva's back and he had grown to like Malachi, as much as he grew to hate Maton. Eli and Gibbs understood Tony's logic about wanting someone on the team good enough to protect Ziva's six and Vance liked having a connection to Mossad. It gave his agency an advantage over other agencies.

Now that he was allowed to stay in DC Malachi was officially invited to Ziva's and Tony's wedding. Ziva enlisted the help Abby to put the wedding together. Gibbs would act as father of the bride, Abby maid of honor, and Ducky as best man. McGee, Malachi and Palmer were the ushers.

It had taken years but finally it appeared that he and Ziva were finally going to get it right by getting married. They had flirted, fought, and danced around each other for too many years. Yet they were inevitable as a birthday. It was going to be celebrated just as long as you lasted long enough to get to it. Finally, they were getting to celebrate their inevitability; finally they were going to get to blow out the candles.


End file.
